FrostKiss
by Lifes-a-beech7878
Summary: Set just before the end frostbite, Dimitri took up Tasha's offer but not before taking Rose's v-card. All the gang comfort Rose after telling them about them. 6 years later and Rose and Dimitri meet again for the first time, but things are not the same.
1. Chapter 1

**R pov**

I can't move I must protect Mason, I can see people entering the room filling it; I don't see or recognise their faces only that they are a threat. Four break apart from the others and begin towards me with one in the lead, I jumped up they were too close, "STAY BACK!" I yelled raising the sword and pointed it at them, the followers stopped however the leader kept coming, his hands out to the side to show he means no harm, I know this is a trick "I SAID STAY BACK!" I yelled again, the leader stopped moving, good. "Rose, put down the sword" one of the followers said, "NO I HAVE TO PROTECT HIM" I spat back getting ready to attack "Roza, please put down the sword, you have protected him" said the leader, his voice one that my soul would know anywhere, my eyes began to focus on him, "Roza please" he said so sweetly. "Dimitri" I whispered before dropping the sword, it clanged against the ground, will me following landing onto all fours before warm strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me up and into his chest, I gripped his shirt will my life, tears flowed continuously soaking his shirt.

He moved his hand down my hair and rubbed small circles on my back whilst whispering words in Russian to me, I didn't understand a word –only my name being murmured over and over again amongst the other words- however the tone soothed me, he began to pull me towards the door but I refused to move. "It's ok Roza we can stay here" he whispered in my ear making more tears flow at the sound of his voice like honey. I could see people kneeling over the decapitated bodies of Isaiah and Elena and could hear their awestruck voices as they admired my handy work "she did that, to both of them?""That sword hasn't been sharpened in years". A sound I didn't recognise came out of my mouth, Dimitri held me tighter to him "Get her out of here Belikov" a voice says behind us, the same voice that told me to drop the sword, it sounded familiar. "Come on Roza lets go outside" I let him pull me from the warehouse. I don't know how long I was in his embrace before I was being seated into one of the academy's private jets and was on my way back to school. Dimitri murmured to me that he would be back leaving me sitting alone. I don't want to be alone.

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP... **Ugh I brought my arm up and threw the alarm clock against the wall, damn I needed a new alarm clock, o well I thought and fell asleep.

"_ROSE GET UP WE ARE ALL WAITING FORE YOU HERE!" _ Lissa yelled at me through the bond making me fall onto the floor in a tangle of sheets, damn her has she never heard of sleeping in... Probably not. I groaned as I untangled myself, god I hate mornings. I stripped off and jumped under the hot spray of the shower and felt it loosen up my tired muscles, I reach for my strawberry shampoo when my mind remembers the dream –more of a memory- I had just had, I still couldn't believe that he was gone and it was all my fault. Tears mixed in with the showers spray, 'stop it! Crying gets you nowhere and Mason wouldn't want you to be like this' I told myself sternly. After washing my hair I stepped out of the shower, dried myself off and ran a brush through my hair before chucking on some black skinnies and a blood red tank top. I walked into my kitchen/dining room area where indeed everyone was there.

Lissa and Christian stood in the adjoining the lounge fussing over something; Eddie and Mia sat next to each other his arm draped over her shoulders, both talking animatedly to Adrian and... Sydney? Why is she here? I cleared my throat and all chatter stopped instantly, all eyes focused on me. "Hi guys. Since when do we meet at my place, I thought we were meant to meet at Lissa's after all it is bigger" I laughed but nobody joined in "what?" I said as I looked behind me, nothing's there "What are you all steering at?" I asked while I looked around anxiously. Lissa stepped out from Christian's arms and walked towards me while Eddie stood up and brought over his chair, I tried to read Lissa's mind but she was blocking me. "What's going on? What's wrong?" I began to panic "It's ok Rose, sit down please" Lissa said nudging my shoulder, I sat and the others began to form a circle around me except Christian. All of a sudden "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE" they all shouted and parted to allow Christian through carrying a huge cake in the shape of a molnija –the tattoo a guardian gets for each strigoi killed- covered in chocolate frosting and 23 candles. "Damn you guys had me freaked out" I glared at them, they just laughed.

* * *

**D pov**

Soft hands trail up my stomach and across my chest, it feels so good. I open my eyes and see beautiful brown eyes that can only belong to one person, Roza. She smiles at me

"Good morning Comrade" she whispers to me, leaning in she presses her beautiful lips to mine,

"Good morning krasivyĭ". She laughs as she rolls on top of me,

"Already?" I joke as she runs the tip of her tongue over her lips rendering me speechless. She brings her lips to mine kissing me sweetly at first before become more hungry, I run one of my hands though her long beautiful reddish brown hair while the other wraps around her waist holding her to me. We pull back briefly for air, my lips find her throat and run kisses up to her ear and back down to her collar bone, under my lips I can feel her heartbeat flutter,

"YA lyublyu tebya" (I love you) I murmur in her ear

"I love you too" she whispers smiling, she is so beautiful and I am so unworthy **Ring... Ring... Ring... **I kiss Roza deeply and roll us so I am now above her **Ring... Ring... **I look around my room annoyed at the sound; I can't see my phone, o well. I look back at my Roza, WHAT THE FUCK! She's not there.

**Ring... Ring...**

I sat up in a tangle of sheets, it was just a dream. My cell phone continued ringing impatiently on my bedside table; I reached and pulled it to my ear

"Hello?" "Dimka, where are you?" CRAP! I looked at the time I'd over slept it was 8am -vampire time-

"Shit I'll be there in 5 Tasha" I said into the phone and hung up as I ran around the room chucking on fresh clothes and my duster before I'm was out the door running across the courtyard to her house.

"DIMKA!" came a high pitched slightly English voice, as I turned around I saw him, he just smiled at me arms outstretched waiting for me, "Andy, how are you this morning?" I asked him as I picked him up and twirled him around while he giggled in his 4 year old way. "I'm good, hahaha, mummy wanted to talk to you I told her I would get you and take you to her" he told me making me smile "Then we shouldn't keep her waiting should we" I said smiling he just shook his head making his chocolate brown hair fall into his icy blue eyes which are so much like his mothers,

"Where is she?" I asked him, he pointed down the hall so I followed his little finger until we came to Tasha's study. "Wanna knock?" I asked him he grinned and reached his little fist out and rapt on the door

"Come in" her voice called form the other side, we entered into a sea of books, they were everywhere, lining the walls and a lot of the floor it's a wonder she gets any work done in here.

"There they are my two favourite men" she joked, Andy squirmed in my hold as Tasha came to give him a kiss on the forehead making me laugh he just looks at me annoyed "not funny" he pouted making me laugh even harder, "Andy baby can you give mummy and Uncle Dimka some time alone?" she asked him he looked back and forth between us before finally shrugging his small shoulders "ok". Once I placed him down and closed the door behind him I turned to Tasha who had a look in her eyes that told me she wants to tell me something "Dimka. What do you think if I decided to visit Christian and Lissa? They haven't met Andy yet so I thought that it was time for them to meet" I froze knowing that where ever Tasha went I went too and where ever Lissa was Rose was, I haven't seen her for almost 6 ½ years. Would she still hate me? "Dimka? What do you think?" she asked again "Umm sure" she squealed with delight and hugged me tightly, "We will leave first thing it will be a surprise. You better go pack and can you send Andy back in here?" she asked me, "sure" I replied feeling like a robot, I walked out and into the lounge where Andy was sitting playing with his dinosaur toys I got him for his birthday "Andy your mama wants you" "ok Uncle Dimka" he said and scurried off leaving me to ponder my thoughts. FINLLY I can see my Roza, I began smiling as I headed home to pack.

* * *

**Translations**

krasivyĭ = beautiful

YA lyublyu tebya = I love you


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys thank-you for all the reviews you have given me its awsome to know people actually read my story :)**

**I know you wna tto know about Andy but... all will be revealed soon in the next few chapters I hope...**

**So yea first fanfic so this is awsome. Enjoy**

* * *

**R pov**

"Why do I even put up with you guys" I mumbled whilst eating a hunk of cake, "Well Little Dampier" Adrian chuckled "It may have something to do with these" he waved his left arm towards a pile of gifts while his other arm tightened around Sydney's waist pulling her closer eliciting a giggle from her lips. I hardly noticed for my eyes were glued to the pile of presents, there had to be at least 10, "that must be in" I whispered almost inaudible as I was mesmerised by all the colours and ribbons, behind me I vaguely heard Christian mutter something followed by a loud "OW LISS! What was that for?" I reached forwards and picked up a small rectangular box covered in lime green paper tied off with electric orange ribbon, I glanced up and saw everyone was still watching me, "So who's it from?" I asked grinning like a Cheshire cat, "That one" Mia started "Is from all of us" Eddie finished and wrapped her in his arms from behind, I looked away as he began to nuzzle her neck, my eyes misted over and chest ached for that closeness and connection. "So you gonna open it or what" came Sparky's voice sounding both amused and bored. I ripped off the paper and ribbon to reveal a black jewellery box.

I opened the lid and gasped for nestled within the folds of the tissue paper was the most beautiful silver charm bracelet with 7 charms that hug off it each one represented a person in this room – Fireball for Christian, Jade dragon for Lissa, gold lily for Sydney, a roughly cut emerald for Adrian, water drop for Mia, a castle for Eddie and lastly a beautiful red rose for well none other than me – I couldn't speak it was just so amazing. "So do you like it Rose?" Lissa asked timidly I could feel she was unsure of how to take my silence; I steered into her jade green eyes "Like it? I lo..." I was cut off when the door burst open; I dropped the bracelet and jumped into guardian mode sensing Eddie had done the same, we ordered the others into the middle of the room while we crept forwards. The courtyard was empty as we looked around us ready for anything, I spun to face Eddie who just shrugged and gave me a lopsided grin before disappearing back indoors. Something didn't feel right, I scanned the courtyard once more before heading back inside when WHAM! My legs were pushed out from under me.

I landed on my ass "What the hell?" I muttered under my breath as I looked around again on the defensive. Back on my feet I paced around expecting to see something, listening for any sign of my attacker when small crunching registers in my ears on either side of me closing in fast when a small giggle sounded to my left, I'd know that giggle anywhere. I braced myself for impact and crouched low just in time to catch them around the waist.

* * *

**Eddie pov**

The door swung open with a bang that made us all jump, nobody was there, I glanced over to Rose who was in full guardian mode. I extracted myself from around Mia and stood behind her ready to help. Everyone was ordered to move into the centre of the room while Rose lead the way outside to her courtyard, both of us ready for an attack, our eyes surveyed the area not a person was insight. Rose spun around looking e right in the eyes as if asking' what do you think?' I just shrugged my shoulders and grinned at her lopsidedly and headed back inside to find both Christian and Mia in front of the others ready to fight. "'s all right nobody's there" I said as I saw their bodies and faces relax, Mia reached forwards and wrapped her slender arms around my waist and pulled me to her. I brought up my hands to cup either side of her face and tilt it upwards so I could look in her bright blue eyes and peck her on the lips, she hates it when I have to go into guardian mode, "I'm ok, I'm here baby, don't worry" I whispered in her ear burying my face into her beautiful yellow hair, "I know" she replied breathlessly and snuggled into my chest more.

Outside I heard a scratchy thud, Mia froze in my arms, I spun her around and nudged her towards the others "Stay here" I barked at them as I ran out to 'help' Rose. I froze as I stepped into the courtyard seeing the sight before me, Rose was on the ground grinning from ear to ear laughing her head off whilst a pile of giggling children lay on top of her, "Stop p-p-p-please, hahaha, no-no- no more" Rose pleaded as 4 sets of hands tickled her. I couldn't help the laugh that erupted from my lips. All their heads turned towards me, one set of eyes caught my attention, and her smile lit up her beautiful face illuminating her electric blue eyes as she ran to me yelling "DADDY!"

I crouched so I could absorb my 3 ½ year old daughters hug and lifted her high into the air and twirled her around in the air both of us giggling before bringing her to my chest and cooing her name over and over again, "What are you doing here bubby? I asked her, "Aunty Janie brought me here with cousin Joshie, Katie and 'Niqe. Where's mama?" "Right here Gemma darling" her voice floated over to us followed by her arms circling me and our little girl, together again.

* * *

**R pov**

I couldn't move for I was covered with giggling children who worked their little fingers along my sides tickling mw while I gasped for air through laughs. How could I, Rose Hathaway, be taken down by four children? "Stop p-p-p-please, hahaha, no-no- no more" I managed to stutter out, when a new laugh joined in my own, his one strong and powerful. The children all stopped and looked over at the new sound when one jumped off me and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her straight into his arms yelling "DADDY!" the whole way, then Mia appeared and wrapped her man and little girl into her arms.

"So Kiz, how's the gravel?" a slightly accented voice came from above me, "Abe!" "Happy birthday Kizim" he grinned at me whilst I removed my blanket of children and launched myself into his arms, behind me a Scottish accent drifted over to me "What about me? Don't I matter anymore?" I spun out of my father's arms and into my mother's only to immediately recoil "What... the... hell?" I said glancing down to her bulging belly. "Mama no swearing" I looked down into two sets of identical pairs of chocolate brown eyes, I crouched to pull them into a hug, they buried their faces in my hair and whispered "S Dnem Rozhdeniya mama" I giggled and picked them up and turned to walk inside, before I did I glared at my mother and father who stood arm in arm, "We will talk about this later" I told them sternly "of course Kiz, but right now looks like you've got your hands full" Abe nodded towards my children in my arms and towards the family reunions going on behind me.

Back inside my house I looked around the room to see Eddie and Mia showering little Gemma with kisses and hugs, Lissa and Christian were holding their two girls, 5 year old Dominique and 2 year old Sarah –who was absent from the attack as she was too small- Adrian and Sydney excused themselves earlier as they were becoming uncomfortable with all the happy family reunions going on but promised to return later. My eyes came back to my little angels sitting on the floor in front of me speaking in rapid fluent Russian and sitting in the same position, legs crossed arms flailing in front of them gesturing with each word, both flicking their heads to remove their fringes flopping into them. Because they are twins' people expect them to be exactly the same however having a boy and a girl changes some people's opinions, but not by much. Joshua is the older of the two born 5 minutes before his sister Katie came along; both have my hair colour and skin complexion, their eyes so much like... like... God I can't even think his name after 6 ½ years, every time I look in their eyes it's a constant reminder of what I had but... I wouldn't change a thing.

"To, chto vy dvoe o chem?" I asked in Russian with less finesse than them, "nothing" Joshua said to fast for it to be nothing, "Wanna try that again?" I said sternly raising both eyebrows as I couldn't raise just one, Josh looked a bit panicked and glanced at Katie for help she just glared at him and poked her tongue out at him looking so much like me, "We... ummm..." Josh stuttered trying to figure out what to say. "We forgot to tell you that Alberta sends her re, re... umm" Katie started trying to say something "regards" Josh pitched in, both looked at me and smiled looking so much like I did whenever I was getting out of trouble. "That's nice, when do you have to be back?" I asked curious and anxiously, "Dunno" they said together "o well" I shrugged and pulled them into a bear hug, "I've missed you two so much" I whispered while my eyes began to cloud over, "We missed you too mama" they replied in their usual sync making me again giggle, I pulled back before saying "Let's go to the park" they jumped up and shouted "YAY!" "Come on lets' get the others" I laughed as they ran to each family and practically dragged them outside, they had to be mine, my little trouble makers, "HAY! Wait for me" I laughed and trailed along after them.

* * *

**Translations**

"To, chto vy dvoe o chem?" = What are you two on about?

Kiz = girl  
Kizim = daughter

"S Dnem Rozhdeniya mama" = happy birthday mum


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, sorry for taking so long to update i have exams so i have to study for them. I hope this chapter gives new insight into the childrens views. Hope to update again really soon. **

**One more thing thatk-you for all the feedback you have given me and constructive critisism is appreciated.**

**(Translations are at bottom of page)**

* * *

**Joshua pov**

I stood in front of Headmistress Kriova's office slightly shaking, why was I here, I hadn't done anything to get me here in months. "Joshie" my name was whispered "Chto ty zdesʹ delaeshʹ Kyeĭti? Vy nikogda ne sdelal nichego plokhogo" I asked her hastily in whispers while I walked over to her "YA ne znayu, ya tolʹko chto skazal priĭti syuda. YA boyusʹ". She dropped her eyes from mine, I reached out and held her hand squeezing it reassuringly, "Nu, davaĭte, prezhde chem my peryeĭdem k bolyee Beda" I said as I pulled her to the door and knocked, "Come in" her voice flowed through the door. I opened it and pulled us through it before closing it behind us.

"Josh? Katie?" a familiar voice said sounding shocked, she stepped into our sight "'Niqe? What are you doing here?" Katie asked confused "Dunno was told to come so I did" she smiled. "Okay children" Headmistress Kriova said sternly "sit down I need to talk to you" the three of us squished onto a small couch, me in the middle, "You must be wondering why you were called to see me" we all nodded "I have been asked to send you home for a while," she paused " I will let you" We all jumped around cheering we can be with mama for her birthday "BUT a guardian from here must be with you until you return so you can do some school work" we groaned "either stay here and do work or see your family's and do work. Your choice" "Home please Headmistress I want to see my parents" Dominique said, Katie and I couldn't speak so we nodded out heads, "Go pack little ones you will leave after lunch and Guardian Alto will escort you on your trip to court".

We were on the plane for what felt like forever when the captain's voice came over the speakers, "we are beginning our decent please sit and fasten your seatbelts. Thank-you". The plane landed and guardian Alto stood up and glared at the three of us jumping in our seats "Now, you are to stay here until I come and get you. Understand?" we all nodded and grinned. The door opened, before he could grab us we were running across the runway to find our parents with guardian Alto yelling at us to come back, we ignored him. "Dominique, Joshua, Katie!" a female voice called to us, Katie turned to the left and ran faster, and I followed with Dominique trailing behind us. Up ahead flame red hair shone in the light beams.

"BABUSHKA!" Katie and I yelled together, she opened her arms for us but couldn't bend down 'cause her tummy was too big. She hugged us and we all giggled at the sight of babushka's tummy "Come on, dedushka is waiting for us" she said as she pulled us along.

We got to their room, but I couldn't find dedushka anywhere when "BOOOO!" Arms circled my waist and lifted me high into the air; I screamed and heard everyone laughing. "Calm down erkek" his voice said, I looked down and saw him smiling at me "DEDUSHKA!" I yelled excitedly and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug burying my face into his golden scarf. "Hahaha, not so tight erkek" he laughed and looked over to the girls -Gemma and Sarah had just arrived and were also laughing at me-, "Now I have a plan that I need your help with" "ABE" babushka said cutting him off and giving him a warning, "It's okay Janine sevgilim, nothing bad honest" he battered his eyelashes and kissed her, "Ewwww" we all said, they chuckled and turned their attention back to us and sitting us down. "So who wants to help me play a trick on Rose?" he asked us whilst grinning "ME!" we all shouted together, "Okay heres the plan... he begain by telling me that I was to run to the door and push it open an drun away really fast and hide, once mama and uncle Eddie had come out and checked out the area and begin to go inside then Katie and I would run out and knock over Mama... "But I don't wanna hurt mama dedushka" Katie inerupted pouting, "Don't worry melek, we wont, I promise" dedushka said pulling her into a hug and sitting her on his knee and continued, so Katie adn I were to knock over mama's legs as we were the fastest and strongest, everytime she was getting up we had to knock her down again and if we were caught them Dominique ad Gemma would jump on her back and we would all tickle her. "What me do?" Little Sarah asked, "I'm sorry Sarah but you are too small and you might get hurt and mummy and daddy wouldn't like that would they? He replied softly, she pouted, her lips quivered and tears begain to fall, "Come here Sarah" babushka said gently with her arms open, Sarah snuggled into them and babushka picked her up and waled out of the room.

"Can we see mama now dedushka?" Katie asked timidly, we missed mama so much, "Not yet kiz, I promise tomorrow, but right now..." he said glancing at hte clock " it's time for bed" we all groaned, "but... but... but its only 9" I said "Exactly, you should have been in bed an hour ago". I opened my mouth to argue when Katie grabbed my and pulled me a little, I looked at her annoyed she tilted her head towards the bedroom slightly. I understood, she let go of my hand and gave dedushka a hug and a kiss followed by me then Dominique and Gemma. Back in the bedroom Gemma and Dominique fell asleep quickly but Katie and I stayed up making mama a birthday card, she will love it... I hope...

* * *

**Yea its short sorry still writing the next chapter but thought I should give you something you know. **

**Review and let me know what you think please**

* * *

**Translations**

Chto ty zdesʹ delaeshʹ Kyeĭti? Vy nikogda ne sdelal nichego plokhogo = **What are you doing here Katie? You never do anything wrong**

YA ne znayu, ya tolʹko chto skazal priĭti syuda. YA boyusʹ = **I don't know, I just got told to come here. I'm scared**

u, davaĭte, prezhde chem my peryeĭdem k bolyee Beda** = Come on let's go before we get into more trouble**

BABUSHKA = **grandmother**

DEDUSHKA = ** grandfather**

erkek = **boy**

sevgilim = **darling**

melek** =angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guy's heres another chapter for you, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes tried to find them all...**

**I know pople foun it confusing to scroll for translations so the english is next to them)**

* * *

**D pov**

"HURRY UP TASHA!" I called up the stairs, "I CAN'T FIND ANDY, IS HE WITH YOU DIMKA?" She shouted back, I shook my head in exasperation "YES REMEMBER YOU TOLD ME TO PUT HIM IN THE CAR!" I shouted back "NOW HURRY UP OR WE'LL MISS OUR FLIGHT!" God this woman can get so irratating "Dimka?" Andy said from inside the car, I turned around so I could look at him through the window, "Yea Endi (Andy)?"Where are we going?" again I shook my head this time in amazement, like mother like son I suppose, "WE are going to the royal court to visit your Uncle Christian and Aunt Lissa and your cousins Dominique and Sarah" _And Roza _ I added mentally, "Oh" he said looking thoughtful, I closed my eyes and couldn't stop my mind recalling the first time I saw my Roza, she was high on Lissa's bite and still decided to run with her to escape me and even try to fight me off. Her face was flushed from the endorphin rush and the exertion of pulling both her weight and Lissa's, he long brown hair was blowing behind her, her deep brown eyes showed determination and anger and her soft lips usually plump and pulled into a grin that sent my heart a flutter was set into a grin line. I love her with all my heart even after almost 7 years. Will she forgive me, I wonder if she will run into my arms and kiss me or if she has someone else to hold her, kiss her, tell her that she loves her, I felt my face become red with anger she is _MINE_.

"Can I have an ice-cream?" Andy's voice broke my musings, I opened my eyes and looked into his little face, I can't say no, "Of course Endi, but only if your mama HURRIES UP!" I shouted the last to words up the stairs. "FINE I'M COMING NOW!" she growled appearing at the door with 3 bags in hand, "Can you get the rest please Dimka?" she asked me. I my eyes widened at the thought of more bags, I raised an eyebrow at her, "What I don't know how long we will stay for so I'm packing for everything" she replied defensively, "There are shops there Tasha, remember?" I said almost mockingly she just glared at me and pointed up the stairs "GO", "fine" I breathed, and walked up the stairs into a tower of bags "TASHA WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled bewildered that she thinks I will pack like 20 bags into the car then carry them through the airport. "What's wrong" She said out of breath from running up the steps, I turned and glared at her "Pick 5 or else were not going" I said menacingly "but... but... but Dimka I need all these bags each has something important in it" She wined "Then pick the 5 most important so you will have 8" I growled. We had a glaring match I won "Fine" she picked 5 I took them down and packed them in the car while Tasha locked the house up I sat in the driver's seat and looked back at Andy "I thought I belted you in your seat" I said confused, "You did but I don't want it, I'm a big boy I don't need a car seat" He pouted, I chuckled as I got out of the car to buckle him back in, "You may be a big boy Endi but I can't have you hurt alright you are too important to me" I said softly while clipping him back in, he looked right into my eyes and nodded before asking again if he can have an ice-cream making me chuckle and reply yes before hopping back in the car and before driving off making sure we have everything.

"ENDI!" I called out running around the airport franticly trying to spot his head of chocolate brown hair, behind me I could hear Tasha calling out for him. Where did he go, one second he was holding my hand next thing he's gone, "ENDI!" I called again desperate to find him, I can't lose him, "ANDY!"My voice cracked, a tear escaped my eye when Tasha came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder, I spun around and pulled her into my embrace, this is the second worst thing a parent can go through. Her tears soaked my shirt, security guards ran around talking to each other using walkie talkies clearing shops and exits, "What if they don't finds him Dimka?" she said looking up at me through tear filled eyes "I can't lose my baby" she buried her head back into my chest, I feel so powerless, I can't do anything except reassure Tasha that he will be ok "We will find him I promise you Tasha we..." I was cut off by the speakers overhead calling for the parents of Andy Barnett to report to the information desk, Tasha pulled away from me, I gripped her hand and ran pulling her along behind me to the information counter.

"How may I help you sir?" the lady said in a very annoying voice, "My son, where is he?" Tasha said frantically pushing me out of the way, "Are you MR and MRS Barnett?" she said "YES now where is my son!" Tasha said getting annoyed, "I'm sorry but I need to see some ID"WHAT!" Tasha screeched "I don't need ID this is my son" I put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back from the now trembling woman, "Here" I said softly showing our fake Id's, she took them from my hands and examined them closely before picking up her radio to tell them to bring Andy to us. He came into our view, Tasha leapt from my arms and ran to her little boy, I was frozen I couldn't move until he reached his little hands out to me, I ran forwards and pulled both him and Tasha into an embrace, I kissed his head whilst murmuring words in Russian to him. Behind us someone cleared their throat I let go and turned around, it was a security guard called Johnson, "Thank-you so much for finding my little boy" I said clasping his hand in mine and shaking it, "where was he?" I asked "Well" he cleared his throat "he was waiting in line for an ice-cream" I shook my head and thanked him and his men for finding Andy before pulling Tasha and Andy away and towards our plane that was now boarding. "I just wanted an ice-cream" he whispered to me over Tasha's shoulder, "I know Endi, I know, we will get you one at court okay" he nodded. We took our seats and waited for the plane to begin.

* * *

**R pov**

I couldn't stop laughing, Sparky and Lissa kept glaring at me telling me to shut up but I couldn't, every time I was almost in control I would look at them and begin laughing all over again "Come on Rose it wasn't that funny" Mia said annoyed from behind me, "Yea it wasn't funny Rose... It was hilarious" Eddie chanted laughing with me but stopped instantly when Mia sent him a glare and dragged him off to a corner from the looks of things she was scolding him until his lips silenced hers, I looked away, my chest hurt again needing HIS closeness. I shook my head I don't need to think of him not today. I looked back to Lissa and Christian, "I'm sorry but your face when you fell off that seat was so funny" Sparky sneered at me and walked off, Lissa smiled at me and walked off to catch up to Christian remembering what happened...

She sat on a bench watching the children run about on the playground, when from behind she felt Christian's lips press against her throat, she turned and planted her lips to his, he pushed back with as much force and intensity as she was giving him when she toppled backwards followed by Christian landing on top...

I began cracking up at her remembering, I felt her roll her eyes at me and tell me to shove it causing me to laugh harder, "Well it seems that things haven't changed much Hathaway" a deep voice said patronising from behind me cutting off my laughter making me jump and turn to face my old teacher, he grinned t me "Long time no see Stanny boy" I chuckled at him remembering how I would address him when I would come in late, "So what brings you to court?" I asked gesturing to the bench, we sat. "You're children" was all he said, my eyes narrowed, through gritted teeth I managed to get out "What about them?" he looked surprised at my change in attitude then his eyes gleamed as he had finally found my pressure point, "Headmistress Kriova sent me with them to tutor them while they are here and to keep an eye on them to keep them out of trouble" he chuckled, my face relaxed a little "Why you? Why not Alberta?" I asked confused, he looked pissed "because she has better things to do than to babysit two mini Hathaway's and seeing as how I have experience with you they sent me". I blinked and cleared my head, I reached forward and placed my hand on his arm realising he has done a lot for my family "Thank-you for looking out for them" I replied earnestly, his face was bright red as he became uncomfortable and grumbled something before standing and walking off. "Mama, look at me!" Katie called from the jungle gym, she was hanging upside down holding onto Joshua's hands hanging on while grinning, "Well done Eeti (Katie I called back she grinned and dropped Joshua –he was only a few centimetres above the ground- before scrambling down and running into my embrace, kissing me on the cheek and sprinting off to catch Joshua.

Looking around the park I saw three guardians watching the playground, the two happy couples enjoying each other's company, again my chest hurt, glancing back at my children I saw them giggling and laughing, the definition of perfect. I decided to go back home they would be well looked after and will come back when they were ready, I walked up to a guardian I knew at Steven Horn "Guardian Horn" I tapped his shoulder he turned to me his eyes widening "How may I help you Guardian Hathaway?" he stumbled over his words the joy of being the best"I'm going back to my place, you will watch over my two and when their ready bring them back home. Got it?" I ordered staring him right in the eyes, he paled slightly but nodded; I nodded back and walked off knowing they were in safe hands.

Back at my house I began to clean up, hoping that nothing is too bad, my eyes caught the pile of gifts still unopened, a flicker of light catches my eye I bent down to pick it up, it was my charm bracelet. I put it on, it fits perfectly. So caught up admiring the amazing piece of jewellery I didn't hear her come in until she said quietly "Rose" My head snapped up and looked over at my mother whose stomach was so huge I don't know how she could stand upright. "Time to talk mother" I said slightly confused, she nodded and sat in my black leather lazy boy, I dragged over a blood red chair and sat next to her clasping her hands in my own and holding her eyes, she opened her mouth to speak however no words came out, she tried again but still no words formed. "Why don't we start by how many months, hmmm?" I suggested, she nodded and just above a whisper answered "Almost 9 months, due dates next week, the 3rd April", I nodded, "did you plan on having another?" I asked curiously, "No it just happened". My brain short circuited, after 23 years my mother is having another baby at 43, a smile spread across my face "boy or girl?" I asked excitedly, "I don't know Abe and I wanted it to be a surprised" She smiled both our minds drifted off thinking about the little being soon to enter this world.

A flash surrounded the room blinding me, I jumped up and into my fighting position, "Aww My girls before the arrival" came my father's voice, black spots danced in my vision, "You okay Kiz?" Dad asked me pulling me into a hug, "Yea just can't see properly" he sat me down. I could hear a hushed conversation next to me, what are they talking about? I thought. Suddenly the spots left and I could see everything that was until I saw my father leading over my very pregnant mother and kissing her passionately, "AHHHHHH MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE ANYMORE AHHHH WHY DID THEY CLEAR THEN AHHHHH!" I kept yelling hearing my parent's chuckle, "calm down Kiz we need to tell you something important" I managed to hear dad over my racket making me stop and my eyes and ears perk up "What's up baba (father"Well we were thinking of baby names and we want your opinion on its name" he said excitedly, I steered open mouthed, lost for words, "she ok?" dad whispered to mum, "I think so, just give her a minute" she replied. "You want me to help pick my little brother or sister's name?" I managed to get out, "yes, what's a big sister for right" they chuckled, "Okay so what have you got so far?" I asked excitedly jumping in my seat they looked at each other before mum began "well we thought that if it was a girl then Hayley Jean Mazur-Hathaway or Anna Grace Mazur-Hathaway"And if it's a boy we were thinking Ryan Mason Mazur- Hathaway or William Mason Mazur-Hathaway" dad finished. My eyes misted over, "y-you want t-to u-use Ma-Mason's name?" I stuttered out, they nodded and ad came over to wrap his arms around me.

"If he was important enough to our daughter to still dream of him after almost 7 years then he must have been a great man, worthy of our son's name... that is if we have a boy" he soothed me, tears fell freely as the memories of Mason filled my head. I shook my head to clear them away, the tears dried and I looked into my father's eyes then to my mother's "thank-you" I muttered he pulled me tighter before pulling away to sit with mum. "Well I love all the names but... I don't know they are all so good" they looked worried and I could see they needed me to decide because they couldn't, "I have an idea let's research the names meanings and see which would fit better? Although I am leaning toward Hayley Jean and Ryan Mason" they nodded so I got up, grabbed my laptop and squished onto the small couch between my parents and typed the names into Google the results were...

Hayley Jean Hero God is gracious

Anna Grace Gracious Grace of god

Ryan Mason young royalty stone worker

William Mason protector stone worker

"So Hayley Jean fits but the boys I don't know, Ryan Mason sounds good but William Mason has a better meaning. What do you guys think?" I asked looking between them they looked each other in the eyes and said at the same time "Ryan" I giggled and said "Ryan it is"

* * *

**So what do you think of the names? Ryan mason and Haylry Jean? let me know please.**

**Sorry it's short and took me long to update but i will try to make them longer and update more often. Thank-you for reading my story seriously thanks take care al you xoxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi so sorry its a late update and i know that some people are confused but it within the next few chapters I promise that it will explain itself...**

**Please let me know which name you like the best out of **Ryan Mason Mazur-Hathaway** or **Hayley Jean Mazur Hathaway**...**

* * *

**Katie pov**

I glanced up to where mama was sitting, she's gone, I stopped chasing Joshua and looked around me trying to see her, I only saw uncle Edie and Christian and Aunt Lissa and Mia but no mama. "Dzhoshua! Dzhoshua! Gde zhe MAMA NE STALO?" (Joshua! JOSHUA! WHERE'S MAMA GONE?) I asked frantically, he came running over to me,

"Chto vy imyeete v vidu, gde na mama, ona prava -ĭ ... YA ne znayu" (What do you mean where's mama she's right th... I don't know). WE ran up to aunty Lissa,

"Where's mama gone?" I asked, she looked at me then glanced around and frowned,

"I don't know...stay here" she said standing up leaving us with Uncle Christian, Joshua grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly and nodded.

"Well it seems that Rose has gone back home" Aunt Lissa said behind us we turned to see her with a huge guardian standing behind her, we took a step back, he gave a slight smile and bend down to our level and put out his hand

"I'm Guardian Horn, your mama asked me to take you home when you were ready" his voice was husky but pleasant, Josh pulled me behind him slightly before reaching forward to put his hand in Guardian Horn's

"Any funny business and I will kick your ass" Josh said strongly making us all laugh

"Of corse young one" he said before standing up and motioning us to follow him

"Bye" we said together and followed him. He had blonde hair that was short and spiked, his eyes were grey like steel and he was huge, way taller than Uncle Eddie,

"So did you guys have fun?" he asked us

"Yea it was really fun" I giggled,

"You got any Mol-mol-mol" Josh struggled to say

"Molnija's" Guardian Horn cut in,

"Yea those you got any?" Guardian Horn laughed and nodded, Josh's face lit up

"How many?" we stopped walking when Guardian Horn turned to face us,

"6" we gasped he chuckled,

"Wanna see?" we nodded so he dropped to his knee and bent his head forward showing us the 6 small black lightening crosses. My hand began to reach out to touch it when Joshua's hand grabbed my wrist and shook his head,

"If you want to you can touch them" Guardian Horn said, Josh released my wrist. My finger traced over one of his Molnija's, he shivered, I pulled my hand back,

"Thank-you" I said politely, he chuckled

"Come on lets go your mama's probably waiting" he said as he stood and began to walk again,

"How old were you when you got your first one?" Josh asked quietly knowing it was a topic most guardians didn't like to talk about,

"I... well... I was 19" he stuttered out

"mama was 17, she's bad ass aye Guardian Horn" Joshua giggled making us all laugh

"Yes she is bad ass". I could see our house coming up, it was white with a red door and red windows, we had roses planted out the front they were black and red and pink I chose the pink, Josh chose the red and Mama chose the black ones.

"HAY WHAT THE HELL!" Guardian Horn yelled next to me I jumped away from him to see him falling with Joshua holding onto his legs laughing, I joined in, we jumped onto him trying to pin him down for fun, he shook us off and before we knew it he had us upside down holding onto one our legs, all of us were laughing when out of nowhere

"GUARDIAN HORN WHAT ARE YOU DONIG TO MY CHILDREN!" Mama yelled racing towards us, he paled and quickly placed us upright and stepping back from us,

"um we were playing Guardian Hathaway" he stuttered out clearly scared

"·eeti , Dzhosh zdesʹ i syeĭchas" (Katie, Josh here now) Mama said. She was angry so we knew not to argue we ran to her side

"Ne volnuĭtesʹ, ya prosto igratʹ, vy videli yego litso? Zaĭdite vnutrʹ babushki i dedushki nakhodyat·sya vnutri" (Don't worry I'm just playing, did you see his face? Go inside grandma and grandpa are inside) she said to us we grinned and took off inside to watch from the window.

**Rose pov**

I can't believe I'm going to have a little brother or sister soon something I've always wanted. Mum and dad sat on the small couch talking quietly to each other and snuggling closer whenever the other said something cute, god why does my world have to be full of happy couples it hurts so much knowing that I had that but he left me to be with HER. Red tainted my vision whenever I thought of them together; I know that if I ever see then again I won't be responsible for my actions... Giggles interrupted my thoughts, Katie? Joshua? I thought they were at the park, guess they decided to come back early. I stood up and went to the window to see Guardian Horn kneeling down revealing his Molnija's, Katie reached forwards to touch them but Josh held her back before letting her go, Guardian Horn shivered under her touch, I shivered remembering how good it feels to have them traced.

"HAY WHAT THE HELL!" Came Guardian Horn's voice, I glanced back up and ran out the door only to stop when I heard them all giggling, Katie and Josh were on top of a struggling Guardian Horn he shook them off and picked them up by their legs and hung them upside down, their grins warmed my heart. A though occurred to me,

"GUARDIAN HORN WHAT ARE YOU DONIG TO MY CHILDREN!" I yelled running for them, his eyes widened and he paled slightly, I laughed inside as he put them down quickly and stepped back from them

"um we were playing Guardian Hathaway" he stuttered god this is funny,

"·eeti, Dzhosh zdesʹ i syeĭchas" (Katie, Josh here now) I said sharply, they ran to me knowing not to mess with me,

"Ne volnuĭtesʹ, ya prosto igratʹ, vy videli yego litso? Zaĭdite vnutrʹ babushki i dedushki nakhodyat·sya vnutri" (Don't worry I'm just playing, did you see his face? Go inside grandma and grandpas are inside) I said, they grinned and ran inside my guess is to watch from the window.

Guardian Horn looked confused at my speaking Russian and becoming more confused when I smiled at him, he raised an eyebrow at me, damn why couldn't I do that?

"So" I began, he tensed up "My children seem quite taken with you" He nodded slightly trying to figure out where I'm taking the conversation,

"I have a question for you, whenever my children want to go to the park and I'm busy can I ask you to take them and keep them safe, I know that we are safe from strigoi here but it doesn't stop others from harming them" I managed to get out. He relaxed and looked into my eyes, wow his were so beautiful, the colour of steel yet the gentleness of silk,

"Of course, it would be an honour" he said, god his voice was so husky and deep, warmth spread through me, wow was I really attracted to him? I don't know...

"Can I ask you a question?" he looked at me slightly nervous,

"Sure",

"Their father... Where is he?" damn him he ruined this moment for me by reminding me of the man I've been trying so hard to forget

"He well, he's not here. Why do you ask?"

"Um nothing" he replied too quickly

"come on spit it out"

"well I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow... with me" he clarified without needing to. I was shocked of all the things he could have asked me a date was not on my list of things, my shock must have shown on my face because he said quickly

"don't worry, pretend I never said anything... here's my number call me when you need me to take the kids to the park" he handed me a card with his name and number on it and turned to walk off, it snapped me out of my thinking.

"Yes" was all I said, he stopped and turned to me a grin on his face,

"what?" I said it again

"yes i will go out with you tomorrow" I smiled at him, he grinned back,

"here" I said as I gave him my card

"call me" I said and walked away, I could feel his eyes on my ass making me smile even more. I have a date with a hot guardian, damn, my smile fell, what do I do with the kids?

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I promise the next will be longer... What do you think of Rose and Guradian Horn?**

**I need some help so if anybody has an idea on what they will do for a date then please let me know I have some ideas but I would appreciate the help...**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank-you for all the support my fellow readers have given me, here you go another chapter ready :) sorry they are short but yea... **

* * *

**D pov**

The whole flight my mind kept repeating closer, we are closer to her now, not to far till we see her, my body was vibrating from the thoughts of her, one image kept repeating itself over and over again in crystal clarity...

It was 3 weeks after Mason was killed and I had almost lost my Roza; I shook my head clear our trainings had been cancelled due to the trauma of it all. Her face replayed in my mind she looked so torn and lost yet ready to do ANYTHING and take on ANYONE to protect Mason and somehow she made it through proving to me that she was not just any novice she was Rose Hathaway the only novice with molnija marks and an attitude to match, she was my opposite where I am planning and calculating she jumps in without thinking making it up as she goes along, yet she is wise beyond her years and sometimes even beyond my own. I sighed and sat up making my bed creak reminding me of the night of the lust charm, her lips so soft and hands so gentle... God I need to get out of here. On campus the wind whispered through the trees pulling its fingers through my hair just as Roza did during our stolen moments, _I miss her like the sun misses the flower in the dead of winter_, I thought to myself, What the hell you have to resort to using quotes from A Knights Tale to express your feelings? I shook my head to remove the thoughts when movement in my peripheral's caught my attention; I glanced up to see her, _my_ Roza running across campus most likely late to class.

Before I knew what I was doing my feet began to move faster and faster to catch up to her, abruptly she stopped and spun to face me ducking into a defensive crouch before straightening and looking wide eyed at me

"Dimitri" she said smiling rendering me speechless from the beauty of her face.

"What's up?" she said still smiling breaking me out of my stupor,

"I want to start up trainings again, feel you're up for it?" I asked _what the hell? I was not thinking that at all _I said in my head, she looked confused for a moment before she jumped up excitedly

"YES! Finally I can kick your ass again" she laughed, the sound was like wind chimes, I chuckled at her reaction she stopped laughing and stared at me in my eyes nothing else in the world mattered anymore except her, I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me towards the forest. One in the safety of the trees I pulled her to me crushing her to my chest and lifting her slightly so I didn't have to bend down so far to press my lips to hers, she groaned slightly while bringing her arms up to wrap around my neck, our tongues fought for dominance when she pulled back slightly for some much needed air. I put her down so her feet were once again on the ground, when she suddenly pushed me backwards so I was pressed up against a tree and her body, she pulled my head down so our lips were just a breath away from each other, her breath fanned my face and mine hers.

I ran my hand through her hair the other snaked around her waist holding her closer to me, her fingers brushed through my hair and down my cheeks pausing on my lips, I kissed them looking deeply into her dark brown eyes melting willing to do anything to have her as my own.

"I have to go" she whispered breaking the spell

"Not yet, stay just a little longer" I pleaded shocked at how husky and needy I sounded, o well, indecision crossed her features

"I... I can't I'm already late for Stan's class" she said sadly beginning to pull away from me. My arm around her waist held firm, she giggled

"Dimitri please" my hand pulled her face up and kissed her hard, she responded just as intensely, I growled making her press harder against me before pulling away again,

"Babe I really need to go" she sighed,

"Yes, you do" I placed a few more little kisses onto her lips before releasing her, she stepped away from me making me shiver from the sudden loss of her body. She intertwined our fingers and pulled me back towards the school, "Still wanna see me tonight?" she asked sounding unsure, I pulled her to a stop,

"Why wouldn't I?"I replied she giggled

"What?" I asked curiously,

"Nothing" She replied winking and planting her lips to mine.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen please take your seats we are beginning our descent into Montrose, Pennsylvania, Hope you enjoyed your flight Thank-you for flying with American airlines" _the captain's voice from the speakers snapping me out of my musings, I looked over to see both Tasha and Andy had fallen asleep while I was thinking, their heads were close together like they were whispering to each other. I decided to leave them asleep until we landed.

"Tasha, Andy" I said shaking their shoulders, Tasha's eyes snapped open instantly,

"What's going on?" she said panicked,

"Tasha it's okay we just landed time to get up so we can get our gear" I chuckled she glared at me and punched my arm,

"what?" I said innocently

"You know what" she snapped back before turning to Andy to wake him up, while I reached for some bags from the overhead compartments.

"Huh? Where are we mama?" A sleepy Andy slurred,

"On the plane baby but it's time to get off so we can go see Christian and Lissa" Tasha said softly to him

"Okay" he whispered voice heavy with sleep.

"Here you take these and I'll take him" I told Tasha handing her 3 carryon bags then bent down to scoop up a sleeping Andy and exit the plane into a busy airport.

Melting with the crowd we walked towards the baggage carousel, I looked around trying to find a bag trolley,

"Here take him" I handed Andy over to Tasha who looked at me questionably,

"gonna get a trolley" I said walking off, finally I found one near the exit, I returned quickly to see Tasha trying to get a small bag of ours off the belt without dropping Andy. I chuckled as I walked up to her and grabbed it,

"Thanks" she said breathing hard, after all 12 of our bags – 8 Tasha's, 2 Andy's and 2 Mine – were off the belt and loaded onto the trolley we left in search of our car from court -as I rang before we left to have a car meet us-

"Dimitri!" My name was called; I looked to my left to see my good friend Mikhail Tanner.

"Mikhail" I said as I grabbed him into a man hug

"How've you been man?" I asked as we let go,

"Good man and you?" he asked,

"You know me" I laughed, behind me someone cleared their throat, shit Tasha,

"Mikhail you remember Tasha Ozera" I said quickly while pulling her forward and taking a still sleeping Andy from her arms,

"Of course the lovely Tasha Ozera. How are you? And who is that dashing young man?" Mikhail said pulling her into a hug and nodding towards me holding Andy,

"He's my son Mikhail" She giggled at his face of awe,

"Right... um... well shall we get going? Sun will be up soon and we have a long drive to go" He said as he began to pack the car.

"Let me help you" I said passing Andy back to Tasha,

"Sure thanks bro. God long time no see, I've missed you man" I chuckled as we continued to load the car. My mind raced again to thinking of my Roza who lies now only a few hours away from me, I couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread across my face and made no attempt to hide it, 'cause my other half is so close...

* * *

**R Pov**

I walked into my house where chaos had broken loose; my father lay on his back laughing hysterically with Katie and Josh sitting on his chest tickling his sides while mother looked on laughing. Squeals erupted into the air, I glance back to see my father now trying to contain two 5 ½ year olds and trying to tickle them back.

"No dedushka stop" They giggle as he struggles to hood them, I rushed forwards to help baba (father) and begin to tickle Katie while baba tickles Josh.

"Mama s-s-s-stop p-p-please" Katie managed to get out, I stopped and pulled her still giggling into my arms, she pulled back, tears flowed from her eyes,

"Ty v poryadke?" (You ok?) I asked frantically

"Da ya v poryadke" (Yeah I'm fine) we laughed and I realised it was tears of laughter, a rather loud embarrassing noise silenced the room; I looked down at my stomach in shock. Everyone stared at me wide eyed,

"Guess I'm hungry" my stomach growled in reply, "Who wants a sandwich?" I asked jumping up still holding my little girl,

"ME!" everyone called

"Okay" I chuckled, I glanced at Katie "Wanna help Mama?" she nodded her head excitedly.

7 sandwiches later – 2 for me and baba, 1 for mama, Katie and Josh- I glanced at the time, 1.30 pm (vampire time) alight tapping sounded at my door,

"I got it" Joshua called before I could react, he ran to the door smiling before opening it and scowling,

"Who is it Dzhosh?" I called from the table he grumbled a "come in" and closed the door,

"Dzhoshua?" I turned to see...

"Stan! What are you doing here?" I gasped, he grinned

"As I said earlier teaching" he turned to face the kids "Come on Dominique is waiting" he turned back to me "Be back at 6.30" before I could respond he had hustled my kids out the door and disappeared.

"We should get going too Kiz" dad said, I turned to see him helping mum off the couch, I helped her up and pulled her into my arms being careful to not squash her tummy,

"I love you mum" I whispered in her ear,

"Love you too sweetie, always have and always will" she whispered back, I pulled out of her arms and turned into my fathers.

"Love you baba"

"Love you too Kiz"

"NOW" I pulled back to look him in the eyes "you will be there for this baby right!" I said strongly but slightly nervous, I missed out on him for almost 18 years of my life,

"Of course, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you but this baby will have so many people to love it, me, Janine, 2 amazing nieces and nephews who will be older" he chuckled "but it will have the best most amazing sister in the whole world." He stroked my cheek wiping away a stray tear, behind us a sob filled the room we pulled apart to see mum balling her eyes out,

"Bloody hormones" she blubbered out. Dad released me and wrapped mum into his arms and pulled her outside to go home.

I flopped onto my bed exhausted from having a restless sleep and today's activities my eyes closed, my last thought was 'I hope I don't dream of him again".

* * *

**So not sure how long it will be till i update next as this is as far as i've written so far but please don't stop reading and i will update hopefully within the week...**

**Hope you enjoy it so far, please review and tell me what you think, constructive critisim appreciated... hateing on me not at all so if you don't like it suck it up and don't complain to me it wwas your choice to read it. **

**Love you my readers xoxo :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I spent all night writing this so I hope it's ok... This ones really short and I'm sorry but being up until 2am writing it takes its toll so yea enjoy... :)**

* * *

**D pov**

We sat in comfortable silence; no chatter was needed however I wanted some familiar country to fill my head. I reached for the dial when WHACK my had was slapped away, I looked up shocked,

"Unless you want to deafen me, NO COUNTRY!" I sighed

"What do you want?" he grinned knowing I would ask, he always wanted something in return to listen to country,

"Hmmm let's see" his eyes roamed around until Tasha and Andy caught his gaze, they were asleep in the backseat,

"Who's kid?" I sighed

"He's not mine"

"What!" Mikhail looked shocked, "but he looks like you, y' know the hair and skin..." I held up my hand to stop him talking, he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I told Tasha that I couldn't do it, that we could only be friends and that my heart lies with someone else" his eyes opened wider and he opened his mouth to ask who, but yet again I held out my hand to stop him,

"Tasha took it hard and went out partying where she found a Dampier that looked slightly like me, same hair and skin, height and he knocked her up like she wanted, and we moved to London 'cause she got a good job offer there." I glanced back at Andy sleeping so peacefully,

"Y' know some times I do wish he was mine, but then I remember why it will never be, he is so amazing, and different it's... it's... words can't describe it."

It was silent except for the purring of the motor,

"So what's up with being Dimitri Barnett?

"Tasha's making a surprise visit to Christian and Lissa and didn't want to tip them off so we became the Barnett's"

"Oh" I was silent again

"Can I put some country on now?"

"No, one last question" I huffed

"Fine"

Who is it that... um... owns your heart?" I tensed up, Mikhail quickly said

"Don't worry pretend I never said anything"

I didn't move, he reached forwards and turned on the stereo, country music swirled around me, relaxing me, my best friend. I closed my eyes, a song called 'She's everything' by Brad Paisley came on, I rested my head against the window...

'_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything'_

Roza appeared wearing yellow running shoes and holey jeans, yellow tank top and cheap sunglasses ready for morning training, damn she looked so hot.

'_She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody'_

Roza lazing in my bed curled in my arms eating dark chocolate watching some movie, complaining that she has nothing to wear for the school's dance pouting when I laughed and planted a kiss behind her ear down to her collar bone and back,

'She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing'

Standing tall ready to spar, a slight wind flows through the gym blowing her heir out behind her making her look like a goddess. I stare awe struck when she pounces knocking me on my ass, she kisses me,

"Better luck next time Comrade" she whispers before jumping off me_  
_

'_She's a warm conversation_

_That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
she's a fighter when she's mad  
and she's a lover when she's loving'  
_

She opened my heart, turning the key to reveal my deepest secrets, relaxing me. I lunge for Christian **(this is when their doing the field test it still happens in this, Dimitri leaves soon after) **She stopped me, fighting foot and fist, her lips press against mine so soft and smooth, whispering "I love you" in my ear while she rocks my world

'_And she's everything I ever wanted  
and everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me'_

I miss her so bad, my chest aches and burns from the loss of her, her love, lips, body, hair, attitude just everything about her. My eyes snapped open as my hand flew towards the dial and turned it off, stopping that god damn song pulling up more memories.

I hung my head in my hands as though it's too heavy full of memories of _MY_ Roza, her smell, her hands, her eyes so beautiful...

"We're here Dimitri" Mikhail's voice broke my rambling making my head snap up, the sun just peaking over the horizon signalling the vampires night is almost beginning.

My body buzzed full of energy, she's close I can feel it I can feel _her, my_ Roza.

* * *

**So not sure how long it will be for next chapter so if its not for a couple of days im sorry in advance but i will update asap love you all xoxo :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys sorry it took me longer than usual to write this and put it up, it's short but yea... hope you like it**

* * *

**E pov**

"Daddy!" My daughter called from the nest room, I tore my lips from Mia's neck she sighed in annoyance,

"Yes sweetie?" I called back, soft lips trailed along my chest making my eyes roll back into my head.

"Someone's here" I groaned as i rolled Mia off me

"Damn it people have the worst timing ever" Mia pouted making me chuckle as I pulled on my shirt and kissed her.

"We still have all night" I reminded her, she smiled watching my ass as I left.

"Who is it swee..." I trailed off as I rounded the corner and froze when I saw my daughter and the dark figure looming over her.

"Gemma, come here please" I said through gritted teeth, she looked up, her blond curls bouncing with each movement, she ran to me, I picked her up and held her protectively to my chest.

"Go find mummy, I need to talk alone" I kissed her cheek,

"Okay daddy" I put her down and watched as she ran off yelling "MUMMY!"

"She's beautiful" I turned to my unwelcome visitor

"Why are you here Jesse?" I growled, he feigned hurt

"Am I not allowed to visit my guardian and his family?" His voice was like silk yet deadly as a cobra

"Not without calling first Jesse"

"It's Mr Zeklos to you Guardian Castile" He snapped at me, my hands balled into a fist,

"If you would be so kind as to talk with me outside Mr Zeklos..." My voice dripped with fake politeness

"No" I froze seeing red, "I think I will go see Queen Tatiana, I haven't seen her in a while" He turned on his heal and opened the door, he paused to call over his shoulder "Don't forget 5 days" before disappearing behind the closed door.

I dropped my head and shoulders that man is a dick, just because I'm his guardian he thinks I am his slave and thank-god I don't have to like him or shadow him here.

"What happens in 5 days Eddie?" I turned to see my girls looking at me, Mia look confused and Gem looked bored. I walked forwards, Gemma reached her little arms for me I pulled her into my arms, and she snuggled into my chest resting her face in the crook of my neck her breath washing over my throat.

"Eddie, what's in 5 days?" The worry on Mia's face hurt,

"I'm..." I cleared my throat trying to swallow the lump that had just formed it refused to go, I dropped my face

"I'm leaving in 5 days" I whispered.

I heard her sharp intake of breath, my eyes flew to her face, tears were beginning to form.

"Daddy"

"Yes sweetie"

"Can I have a lolly?"

"Sure, mummy and I need to talk can you go play in your room please" I asked, she pouted but said "Okay". I kissed her cheek and set her down and she ran off in search of the lollies. I returned my eyes to my wife whose tears were spilling over leaving tracks down to her chin.

"Hey, shhhh it's ok baby, I'm here now that's all that matters" I cooed pulling her to me resting my chin on her head inhaling her jasmine scent.

* * *

**Mia pov**

Tears flowed continuously down my cheeks soaking his shirt,

"You... you only just got b-b-back... You can't l-leave... N-n-not so s-soon... Not yet" I managed through sobs, my words muffled into him.

"I know baby, I know it's not fair, God every day I missed you and Gemma, your face, hair, eyes, lips" He stopped and lifted my face with his finger so I looked him in the eyes

"It's been 6 months Eddie, 6 months since I've seen my husband, 6 long months Gemma hasn't seen her father and YOU... You are only back for 5 days before leaving for what! Another Fucking 6 months or longer!" by this time I was jabbing his chest forcing him backwards, tears still flowed angry tears mixed in with the tears of sadness.

"I wish I could say something... ANYTHING that would make it all better but I can't. I wish I could change my charge to someone who is not an obnoxious asshole" His body shook with the anger towards Jesse Zeklos.

"Mummy" A small voice said from behind me. I turned to see my daughter hiding behind the wall her head peaking out tears streaming down her face; I picked her up cuddling her to my chest whispering soft soothing words.

"I'm scared mummy" she whimpered into my hair

"Of what sweetie?" I asked rubbing soothing circles on her back

"Daddy" I stiffened, no child should be scared of their father. I turned to look at him; he looked shocked and hurt at what she said.

"Daddy's not scary Gemma sweetie, he's just... um... upset"

"I know, but daddy's never sad. If he's sad then I should be too" I looked at my daughter astonished at the wisdom in the words, a 3 ½ year old wiser than most people my age.

"Sweetie don't worry, it's nothing" I said swiftly, she looked into my eyes, her tears stopped, she beamed at me before turning to face Eddie and reaching her arms out for a hug. He came forward wrapping us both in his strength; I felt her and Eddie relax.

"I'm sorry" He whispered in my ear kissing my neck. I will miss these little things, 5 days. God 5 days until I have to say another good-bye for god knows how long. Life's not fair.

* * *

**So? What do you think? let me know please. You all thought I was gonna do an Rose or Dimitri pov right well i thought i would have a change... so yea thanks for reading this and as always will update asap :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys so here you go this time dimitri and Rose again just like u wanted. **

* * *

**Rose pov**

His lips slide up my throat rubbing like silk. My fingers entwined in his soft brown hair pulling him closer, his teeth grazed over my collar bone eliciting a sigh from my lips he growled at the sound. I pulled his lip back to mine nibbling on his bottom lips playfully, I rolled us over so I was on top, I kissed him hard and deep before pulling back for air. I smiled at him,

"I love you" I whispered breathing hard, his smile blinded me

"As I love you Roza" He went for my lips, I pulled away and pushed him back down

"Roza?" He asked confused and hurt at my actions, my head dropped to his chest pressing soft kisses along it while keeping my eye licked with his. I ran my tongue in a small circle tasting him, his rich salty spicy skin tingled my tongue, he shivered under my touch and groaned causing me to grin at the amount of power I control over him. I moved lower down his body pressing small kisses and bites down his chest and stomach causing the muscles to tighten under my touch.

"Roza" He murmured my name as a prayer...

BANG!

"MAMA!" I woke with a start. SHIT its 6.35, dinnertime. I jumped off the bed to see my 2 children walking around yawning.

"Hi deti (babies) how was class?"

"Mama I'm hungry" Katie wined

"Can we have pancakes?" Josh asked making me laugh

"Sure go sit down" I kissed their foreheads and made pancakes.

After dinner it was 7.30 they yawned snuggled into my sides on the couch, their quiet, delicate snores in sync calmed me, even though my body buzzed with unknown caused energy, before I knew it I was asleep my arms curling protectively around my sleeping children.

* * *

**D pov**

"You good here man?" Mikhail asked patting me on my back,

"Yea, thanks Mike. Give Sonya my regards" (**Sonya aka Mrs Karp was not turned strigoi but ran away cause of being crazy people thought she turned but Mikhail found her and fixed her)** but remember don't tell anyone else about me and Tasha being here" he nodded and disappeared leaving me to bring in the two sleeping bodies. All the bags filled the room in the hotel there was only enough space for us to sleep on the beds (a double and a single).

"Tasha, Tasha wake up we need to go inside now" I whispered as I took Andy out of her arms and shaking her shoulder

"5 more minutes Dimitri" she whispered sleepily

"No Tasha now unless you want to stay in the car" I said sternly, her eyes fluttered open

"Fine I'm up" she growled and stopped into the hotel room; I chuckled and held Andy tighter to my chest as I followed her into the courts hotel closing the door behind me. Tasha curled into a ball in the double bed; I lay Andy on the bed and took of his shoes before gently placing him under the blankets and pulling them up to his chin kissing his forehead. He looks like an angel when he sleeps, his shaggy shoulder length chocolate brown hair surrounded his face and pillow, his fringe covering his eyes, lips open slightly letting slight snores escape. I turned to my bed hanging my duster over the boxes and removing my shoes and turned the lights off, my eyes were heavy and my mind kept telling me to sleep however my body buzzed with the energy that only Roza could bring out, she must be so close, just out of reach of my fingertips. Tomorrow, I will see her tomorrow now sleep so I don't look like crap when you see her I told myself sternly, my eyes dropped closed and the buzzing subsided enough that I could sleep.

"Uncle Dimka" A small voice said nest to me, "Uncle Dimka wake up" my shoulder shook making my eyes fly open and looked to my left,

"Morning Andy" I whispered as I pulled him onto my bed, his hair stuck up in all directions and I'm sure mine did too

"I'm hungry, and mama's asleep" he pouted, i glanced over to see Tasha's sleeping form in amongst the pale blue sheets

"Okay Endi. Get dressed and we will go get breakfast ok?"

"Yep" he smiled and jumped off my bed and ran around the room searching for his bag.

I walked around and found my bag; I dragged it back to my bed and opened it revealing my clothes. I decided to keep wearing the jeans I wore last night but change my shirt to a black singlet with a white buttoned down shirt that I left open on top along with my duster and black running shoes. I turned to see Andy still trying to find his bag,

"Endi, it's over there" I whispered and pointed to the table in the middle of the room,

"Oh" he said as he picked it up and opened it before spreading his clothes all over the floor,

"Andy, let me help you" I said as I picked up a pair of jean shorts and a rich blue shirt that made his eyes look even more blue

"Let's go" I said as I grabbed his hand and left leaving a note to Tasha telling her where we were

* * *

**R pov**

"Mama" I groaned

"Mama, wake up" I huffed and opened my eyes to be face to face with my daughter

"I'm hungry mama" she wined I smiled at her,

"Good morning to you too" she smiled back at me

"Can we go to the cafe for breakfast?" Josh asked from across the room

"Yea can we" Katie pitched in. I sat up still on the couch I fell asleep on last night; I put a thoughtful look on my face

"I don't know" I said playfully, they ran to be beside each other

"Please" they pleaded pouting and using puppy dog eyes

"No not the puppy dog eyes I can't resist that." I laughed "Okay go get dressed"

"YAY!" they shouted and ran to get changed.

I shuffled into my room and glanced at my reflection in the mirror, my hair was a mess in one giant knot with bits sticking up all over the place, and I still had on my clothes from yesterday including my shoes. I shook my head at that. I took a quick shower and brushed out the bird's nest that was my hair before changing into a black tank top and a white button down blouse that I wore open along with a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and yellow running shoes, I applied a little bit of lip gloss before walking back into the lounge to see my children waiting for me. They dressed themselves similarly in black jean shorts, Josh had a dark green tee shirt on whereas Katie had on a pale green blouse, their hair was the same colour as mine, Katie's hung down just passed her shoulders her fringe just reaching her eyes, Josh had his hair cut so that it was long enough to be spiked up except for his fringe that he kept long and it draped into his eyes. They flicked their head simultaneously, I smiled, they were so in sync.

"Vy oba gotovy?" (You two ready?) I asked in Russian, they looked up and smiled at me

"My gotovy" (We're ready) they replied and jumped off the couches and ran out the door, i locked it and held onto their hands,

"Khorosho otpuskaet" (Good lets go) we began walking towards the centre of court when

"Mama?" Josh said

"Da, malysh" (Yes baby)

"Ty vyglyadishʹ ochenʹ" (You look pretty) he blushed and looked down Katie giggled and nodded her head in agreement. I stopped walking and looked into his eyes  
"Spasibo, milaya" (Thank you sweetie) I bent down and kissed his forehead and began walking again.

The buzzing energy from last night hadn't left and was getting stronger with each step I took; I haven't felt anything like this for almost 7 years with... I sighed internally I still couldn't say his name, what is wrong with me?

Why is it happening again?

* * *

**So are they going to meet or will fate intervene? Please tell me your thoughts and I will try post asap. **

**Have a great day/night :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys so here you go another chapter, i thought i had put it up already but yea sorry its late. will try to be better next time. also sorry its short.**

* * *

**D pov**

"Pick something Endi, you can have anything you want" I said as I lifted him up to look at all the options,

"Don't like that stuff" he said, I reached over and picked up a menu of all the breakfast foods

"That one" he said excitedly pointing to a picture of waffles with cream, maple syrup, blue berries and bacon

"Okay." I said as I put him down and walked over to a table, "Sit here I will go order, what a juice?"

"Yea, apple please"

"Okay, stay here don't move" he nodded, I turned and ordered kids waffles and apple juice for him and a big breakfast for me -consisting of eggs, toast, hash browns, bacon, tomatoes and sausages- and a coffee paid and returned to the table carrying a stand with the number 3 on it.

"I have to pee" Andy said rather loudly,

"Shhhh, not so loud Andy" he looked sheepish

"Sorry. I really need to go. Can you take me?" He asked

"Sure come on" I stood up and took his hand and led him into the men's bathrooms. Behind me I heard the door open and the buzzing became almost unbearable, what the hell?

* * *

**R pov**

I looked at the time on my watch, it read 7.15 AM (vampire time) the sun had set and the lights flooded the court with light.

"Speshite mama" (Hurry up mama) they called walking fast ahead of me  
"kakaya speshka?" (What's the rush?) I called to them, they stopped  
"My golodaem" (We are STARVING) they said together pouting and rubbing their stomachs as they growled  
"Itak pervaya v kafe poluchaet ... gm ... poluchaet dopolnitelʹnyĭ pechenʹe pozzhe" (Okay first one to the cafe gets... um... gets an extra cookie later) I said  
"yaĭ" (yay) they yelled  
"gotov ... ustanovitʹ ... vpered!" (Ready... set... go!) I yelled they took off; I gave them a head start before running after them. I caught up and became in the lead,

"Toropitʹsya ili ya poluchayu kuki" (Hurry up or I get the cookie) I called over my shoulder, when in my peripherals I saw a little brown head racing to get ahead of me, I ran a little harder then decided to slow down a little to let him win. He touched the wall first and yelled out

"I won hahaha I won you lose" he jumped around while waiting for Katie to arrive, she hadn't got here yet, I turned to see what was wrong when...

My head hit a wall of muscle

"Ouch" I complained, the muscles jumped backwards, Katie giggled so did Josh

"I'm sorry." A soft husky voice said, my eyes flew up to his face "You okay Guardian Hathaway?"

"Yea, I'm okay Steve thanks, and please call me Rose" He smiled a small dimple cut into his cheek giving him a boyish look

"Mama can Guardian Horn have breakfast with us?" Katie asked from above me, I looked up higher to see she was sitting on his shoulders

"If he wants to he can but...you need to come down" she smiled then pouted but Steve pulled her from his shoulders and set her on the ground.

"Shall we" he said as he held open the door, I giggled and replied

"Yes we shall" and winked at him as I walked past him following Josh and Katie, he winked back.

"Can I please get French toast with extra bacon, a big breakfast eggs scrambled, and 2 kids' waffles. Also can I get 2 coffees and 2 orange juices" I recited the order to a small moroi with straight flame red hair, brown eyes and freckles spotted over her nose and face

"Sure, have here or to go?" she asked, her voice quite nasally. I thought about it for a bit before saying

"To go please"

"Sure thing Guardian Hathaway" I shouldn't have been surprised that she knew me after all I was the future Queen's guardian and one of the best guardians in court. I paid and squished next to Steve in the small booths looking at my children laughing with him it felt right.

"So we are not eating here" All laughter stopped and all their eyes flicked to me confused

"Then where are we going?" Josh and Katie asked raising one eyebrow –not fair I can't do that-

"It's a surprise" they all groaned

"What? It will be fun. I promise." They settled down and began cracking jokes

"ORDER 3" the young moroi girl called out, I looked at our number we were 5. I surveyed the room looking for number 3's table it was right next to ours, but nobody was sitting there. I shrugged.

My body felt like it had been electrocuted with the amount of energy buzzing through me, I still couldn't figure it out.

"Order 5" We all stood up and Steve and I grabbed the food and said thank-you before exiting. Everyone turned to face me.

"That way" I said pointing with my head and eyes and my hands were full. Katie and Josh ran ahead but still in ear and eye shot of me. I looked to the right of me to see Steve smiling at my kids playing, causing a grin to plaster on my face. This is gonna be good...

* * *

**D pov**

"You done yet" I asked from outside the stall

"No" came his response

I waited another 5 minutes

"How about now?"

"No just wait"

"Come on there must be something wrong if it's taking this long for you to pee" Silence answered me

"Endi you ok?" I asked softly still no answer

"Endi answer me. Are you ok?" it was silent for a heartbeat; I was getting ready to kick the door in when the toilet flushed and Andy emerged

"I'm fine uncle Dimka" she pouted and washed his hands

"Come on our breakfast's probably cold" I pulled him out and back into the eating area, it looked the same as when we had left except the table next to ours was slightly moved.

We sat in silence while we ate. Once we had finished we were about to leave when Andy said

"What about mama?"

"What about mama what?"

"She needs breakfast too" I hadn't thought of that

"Okay what do you think she will want?" he looked thoughtful

"Pancakes" he blurted out, I laughed

"Okay we will get her pancakes"

I ordered them and once they came we left to wake up a sleeping Tasha, this will not be fun.

* * *

So... Tell me what you think and they will be meeting next chapter possibly or even the next but it will be very soon. REVIEW please


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys are amazing thank-you for reading my story without all of you I wouldn't write this. So here's to you.**

* * *

**R pov**

We walked to the park in the centre of court where the kids usually play. Sitting around a picnic table we scoffed our breakfast and laughing at all the jokes the kids kept making. It still amazes me how well they work together, how each joke they bounce off one another. They finished first and I let them go play on the playground while Steve and I finished in comfortable silence. My watch beeped signalling 8.00 time for work. I sighed.

"You okay?" He asked me. I looked into his eyes

"Yea just gotta go report to Hans and check what the plan is for today." I sighed again; I didn't want to leave my children. I looked over at them wishing I could stay with them. He followed my gaze seeing the wistfulness in them

"Want me to watch them for a while before bringing them back?" He asked so sweetly, I brought my yes back to his

"Thank-you" I stood up and pecked him on his temple before turning t o my giggling children.

"Dzhosh, ·eeti!" (Josh, Katie!) I called to them, "syuda, pozhaluĭsta. YA dolzhen idti v doklade na opekuna Gans." (come here please. I have to go report in to Guardian Hans.) They ran over to me

"No mama, my khotim, chtoby provesti vremya s vami" (But mum we want to spend time with you) Katie wined breathless  
"YA znayu, rebenka, no Khranitelʹ Rog budet zabotitʹsya o vas, poka ya ne vernusʹ v poryadke?" (I know baby but Guardian Horn will look after you until I come back okay?) I said as I knelt down to look them in the eyes  
"Khorosho ..." (Okay...) they said together  
"Kogda u tebya sleduyushchiĭ urok Gardian -Alʹto?" (When's your next lesson with Guardian Alto?) I asked curiously  
"V 10. Pochemu?" (At 10. Why?) Josh said  
"YA uvizhu vas do etogo ya obeshchayu." I kissed their foreheads (I will see you before then I promise.)

"YA lyublyu tebya do svidaniya" (I love you bye) I stood up and began walking away  
"Lyublyu tebya tozhe mama. Do svidaniya" (Love you too mum. Bye) they called after me.

Finally I got to Guardian headquarters, the time read 8.05. Great I was 5 minutes late, not that I was ever on time anyway.

Hans stood behind his desk steering intently at a wad of papers. I knocked quietly on his office door, his head whipped up and his eyes looked slightly annoyed.

"Good morning Hans" I said pleasantly, he continued to scowl at me

"Morning Guardian Hathaway" he replied coolly. He didn't say anything more and I didn't offer anything else. Soon it became awkward

"So... Um... Hans can I get the week off?" I asked

"Why?"

"Well my kids are here and I haven't seen them in months and I want to spend some quality time with them" I stopped realising that I was beginning to rant. He looked thoughtful before he agreed and organised to have Selena and Grant take over for me. I thanked him and went back to my house to plan what I was going to do for a week.

* * *

**D pov**

"Tasha..." I whispered inching forwards towards her sleeping form.

"Tasha..." I whispered again. She groaned, I paused and flicked my eyes to Andy who was sitting on my bed after winning against me at paper, scissors, rock. I still can't believe that I lost to a 4 year old, it's embarrassing.

"Tasha time to get up."

"Go away Dimka" she growled

"I got breakfast... Pancakes... You're favourite" I said giving her shoulder a shake. Her eyes opened quickly and before I could move my hand away she grabbed it and pulled me towards her before moving out of the way so I ended up on the bed and she was sitting at the table eating the food.

"When do you want to go see Christian and Lissa?" I asked. She looked thoughtful,

"Tomorrow, I want to sleep today" I nodded silently while my mind screamed at me telling me to run to _her _room and kiss her and hold her and never leave her again. I shook the images from my head.

It was silent in the room when Tasha jumped back into bed after giving Andy a kiss.

"Dimka I'm bored" Andy said loudly

"Shhhh," I hushed hi while thinking of what he could do here

"Want to go to the park?" I asked him, he nodded his head so hard I thought it would fall off. It took all of my will not to laugh out loud so as to not wake up Tasha again. I took his hand in mine and we set off to the park.

* * *

**Josh pov**

Mama went to see Guardian Hans leaving us with Guardian Horn. He's really cool, I want my hair to be spiked like his.

"Dzhoshua ty menya slushaeshʹ?" (Joshua are you listening to me?) Katie's voice asked me annoyed  
"Chto?" (What?)  
"YA skazal, khochu igratʹ tegi?" (I said wanna play tag?)  
"My ne mozhem na samom dele eto tolʹko nas dvoikh on ne rabotaet" (We can't really it's only us two it doesn't work) her face fell; I don't like her being sad. A thought ran through my head  
"My mogli by sprositʹ Gardian Rog igratʹ" (We could ask Guardian Horn to play) He face lit up and she nodded fast. I turned and called out  
"Khranitelʹ Rog khochu igratʹ tegi?" (Guardian Horn wanna play tag?) He looked at me confused when I realised I asked him in Russian not English

"I mean... Guardian Horn you wanna play tag with us?" He smiled but then frowned

"I'm sorry buddy but I have to keep a look out here" Our faces fell

"But I promise when I'm not on duty we can play" I looked into his eyes he really was sorry

"Okay" I said before turning to face my sister and shrugging.

We climbed up to the top of the playground and sat on the wooden platform and began to talk about what we can do to prank Guardian Alto.

"Vedro vody nad dverʹyu?" (Bucket of water above the door?) Katie suggested, I shook my head  
"Net, on eto zametit "(No he will notice it) she thought more  
" Gm... Chertezhnaya na yego mesto? "(Um... a thumbtack on his seat?) again I shook my head  
"Net, on uvidit yego" (No he will see it) she looked at me annoyed  
"Vy pridumyvaete chto-to potom..." (You come up with something then...) I thought for ages thinking along the lines of water balloons, flour balloons... then it hit me the best prank ever...

* * *

Okay I ahve no idea what to do for the best prank ver please help... also thankyou for all the reviews you have all given me. Construtive critisim is appreciated also please please PLEASE tell me if I am rambling/going on about something or on a day too long cuse I get carried away and I know that it can get boring... anyway next chapter will Dimitri meet his kids? YES/NO? Will post asap xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**So another chapter down. Hope you like :)**

* * *

**Katie pov**

Josh just told me his plan to prank Guardian Alto, we burst out laughing. Our sides ached and tears fell from the force of our laughter.

"What's so funny?" A small voice said. We jumped up startled, Josh pulled me behind him, I looked around Josh to see a small boy with chocolate brown hair that fell into his eyes, and he was a Dampier like us. He pushed his hair out of his eyes revealing two icy blue eyes like Uncle Christians.

"Hi I'm Andy" he took a few steps forwards, he was brave; we were silent a few seconds more when I stepped around Josh.

"I'm Katie and this is my brother Joshua" I reached my hand forwards to shake but when he brought his up to hold mine Josh pulled me backwards again and grasped Andy's hand tightly.

It was silent again,

"Where are you from?" I asked, he sounded funny

"London" He was English which is why he sounded funny

"Why are you here then?" Josh asked strongly, Andy stared at him

"Mama wanted to come I had too" Josh and I nodded. Again silence fell; it was awkward so I sat down hoping they would follow me. They did.

We sat and talked about everything and nothing, he was cool.

"KATIE, JOSH WE HAVE TO GO!" Guardian Horn yelled up to us, we jumped up and ran over to the railing

"Pochemu? YA ne khochu poĭti yeshche" I called down in Russian, he looked confused when I remembered he didn't speak Russian but before I could call down in English a man next to him nudged him, he nodded and called back up to us

"Because you're mum will kill me if you two were late to class." Josh and I giggled at that knowing that mama would kill him. We ran down the playground giggling with Andy following us, we stopped in front of Guardian Horn he smiled at us. Andy ran into the arms of the man next to Guardian Horn, he was tall, taller than Guardian Horn, he had shoulder length chocolate brown hair and tanned skin, and his eyes were shadowed.

"Vy govorite russkiĭ malenʹkiĭ?" (You speak Russian little one?) He asked looking at me curiously

"Da" (Yes) I replied cautiously

"Otkuda vy uznali?" (Where did you learn?)

"Mama skazala, chto my , nyeobkhodimaya dlya izucheniya"(Mum said we needed to learn) he looked thoughtful

"Kto yestʹ vasha mama?" (Who is your mum?) he asked, Josh stood up straight

"Chto ona dlya vas?" (What's it to you?) he replied sharply

"YA prosto sprashivayu molodogo" (I was just asking young one) the man replied softly

"Menya zovut Dzhoshua" (My name is Joshua) he responded gruffly

"YA imel v vidu Iisus , ne v obidu" (Joshua I meant no offence) again softly, his voice was soothing, like warm honey and milk

"Um sorry to break up whatever this is but these two really need to get to class before not only will their mother kill me but Guardian Alto too" We began to walk off with him

"Guardian Alto is here?" The guy asked, we stopped

"Yea, he's our teacher" I replied, he looked shocked but nodded and said good bye walking off with Andy, we left for another boring class.

* * *

**D pov**

I took Andy back to the hotel and let him nap for a while allowing my mind to mull over what the hell just happened.

The kids ran down to us and stopped just in front of us giggling and out of breath. The girl Katie looked at me up and down her brother did too, her eyes looked a lot like mine and her skin and hair was just like hers, like Roza's, the boy was the same. I blurted out the first thing I could think of in Russian she replied curiously before the boy Joshua cut me off sharply defiantly protective of both his sister and mother who is still a mystery. But the next thing I know I hear that Guardian Alto is here too, I can't wait to catch up with him it's been so long almost 7 years.

The clock ticking in my ear became annoying, my muscles flexed with each tick, tick, tick of the damn thing. I opened my eyes quickly realising I must have fallen asleep, glancing around the room I saw a still sleeping form of both Andy and Tasha. Thank-god. I looked at the annoying ticking of my watch telling me it was 2 in the afternoon which means I've been asleep for 2 hours god damn it. I jumped up and decided to go for a run, Tasha and Andy will be fine for a while. I changed and ran around the court re orientating myself when a restaurant came into view, I don't remember this being here. It was called Russkaya kukhnya Korolevskaya underneath it read Russian Royal Cuisine. Hmm I haven't had Russian food in a long time, I think I will take Tasha and Andy out to dinner. I nodded in agreement to my thoughts and continued on my run, once back home Tasha was up I told her the dinner plans she was excited good.

* * *

**R pov**

Knock, knock, knock echoed down my hallway, I huffed and got up, the knocking started again

"I'M COMING!" I yelled annoyed. I flung open the door to se Guardian Horn standing there, smirking as his eyes roamed over my body,

"See something you like?" I joked he laughed, my mind recalled the last time I said that it was to... _him_ when he had caught me and Jesse in a compromising position. I pushed the memory out of my head

"Welcome to my humble abode" I laughed and stepped sideways to let him in, he smiled and walked in, his shoulders rolling with each powerful stride.

"Well ruža what do what to do tonight?" he asked me grinning. I froze,

"ruža, You okay?" he asked worriedly

"What... What d-did you c-call me?" I stuttered out

"ruža. It means Rose in my native language" I let out a slightly relieved yet hysterical laugh

"What language?"

"Serbian. My father was from Serbia and my mother American" I sighed in relief but it just sounded so similar to what he used to call me.

_Roza... Roza... Roza..._

His voice repeated in my head like a prayer over and over again, again I pushed him out of my head

"So, um, ruža what do you want to do tonight?" He slid onto the couch, I sat in my chair and shrugged my shoulders

"I don't know... Surprise me!" I giggled, he blushed and looked thoughtful

"Hmmm well I know an amazing restaurant, how about we go tonight for dinner?" he looked nervous and excited

I nodded.

"Sounds perfect" I giggled again as he came over and kissed my cheek

"Vidimo se kasnije ruža" he whispered in my ear before saying in English "See you later Rose"

"Bye" I breathed as he walked out my door.

Damn... Damn... Damn... I need Lissa to look after the kids. I jumped up to go find her, I looked through the bond and saw she was in her room in the castle with Christian, he had a camera and was taking pictures the flash momentarily blinding her and me, while Lissa played dress ups with her girls. Pulling back into my own head I began my way to her, jogging along and thinking over my love life. I stopped mid stride SHIT! I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR! I suddenly yelled in my head damn I guess Lissa will need to help me twice today.

* * *

SO... What you think? I promise they will meet next chapter keep reading will update soon xox


	13. Chapter 13

**THEY MEET! not sure how the pics will work but i put them up with the image uploader so yea fingers crossed**

* * *

"Lissa, can you help me please!" I yelled from my room

"C_oming. Hold on" _she sent through the bond. She popped her head through the door smiling

"What's up?"

"Do me up?" I asked and turned around, I heard her slight footsteps and her fingers so gentle zipped my dress up for me. She stepped back and I turned to face her,

"How do I look?" I asked nervously, she frowned slightly before putting her finger up to say hold on and ran out of my room, returning a moment later. She tucked one of my blood red roses behind my ear,

"Perfect" we giggled.

I turned to look in my full length mirror barely recognising the women staring back at me, her dark brown hair tied up in a messy bun with a few strand spilling down the front framing her face, the red rose matching her dress that showed off her curves in all the right ways. The red of the dress complimented the slight blush in her cheeks, the diamantes sent out beams of light in many directions creating a beautiful pattern, small silver bangles encased her wrists, she looked beautiful. **(****picture on profile)**

Down the hall knocking sounded followed by a "I'll get it" from Josh and Katie, their footsteps echoing around the house.

"Ruža, are you ready?" I heard Steve's husky voice call to me, I took a deep breath and let Lissa lead me out to see my dashing 'prince'. I closed my eyes and heard a sharp intake of breath, followed by a slight chuckle. I opened my eyes to see my 'prince charming' I giggled at that assessment for standing before me was no prince but the devil himself. He had on a grey suit that fit his body perfectly hugging all the muscles hidden, the jacket was only done up by two buttons, under it was a blood red dress shirt undone slightly allowing his chest to breath.

"Looks like we match ruža" he laughed, a rich sound.

"Mama you look really pretty" Katie said gleefully

"Pretty is an understatement" Steve mused "She is positively beautiful, heartbreaking even" He smiled at me looking into my eyes, his showing adoration and a bit of lust. I flushed and glanced away. I saw the time 8.00pm (am human time).

"We should get going, we don't want to be late" I said hurriedly, kissing my children and telling them to be good for Aunty Lissa and Uncle Christian, they nodded and Lissa practically threw us out the door. He lead me to his car and opened the door for me before slipping into his seat and driving us off to this restaurant.

We chatted a little bit and laughing at each other's jokes. I stopped laughing as the restaurant came into view,

"ruža, you okay?" he asked worriedly

"I... ahh... um... Yea, sorry mind blank" I said swiftly as we hopped out and passed the keys over to the valet and entered the Russkaya kukhnya Korolevskaya (Russian Royal Cuisine). God I don't need to be reminded of him while I'm with a perfectly handsome, drop dead gorgeous man who's arm wrapped around my waist pulling him close to his sided.

I pushed the thoughts of him out of my mind and smiled my man eater smile up at the towering height of Steve, he grinned back. We walked through the doors and waited to be seated when I felt someone's eyes on me, my eyes roamed the crowded restaurant, I tensed up and froze. NO! IT CAN'T BE!

* * *

**D POV**

"Mama, do I have to wear this" Andy complained again for the hundredth time

"Yes baby, you need to look stylish, and baby guess what" Tasha said looking into his eyes

"What?" he said excitedly

"You look so very handsome" he smiled a breath taking smile

"You don't look to bad yourself Dimka" she winked at me. I frowned I hate wearing suits but Tasha insisted we dress formally. I checked my watch, 7.30 pm (am human time)

"Come on or we will lose our reservation" I said swiftly changing the topic

"Oaky lets go Andy baby" Tasha said as she clasped his hand in hers and walked towards the car.

WE arrived and handed our keys to the valet and were seated in the far reach of the room. I sat in the corner so I could see behind Tasha and Andy and keep an eye on the door as for some reason I can't keep my eyes off it.

"Dimka are you listening to me?" Tasha asked annoyed

"Hmm... what?"

"I said what is good here?" she pointed to the menu as the waitress stood waiting for our orders, I ordered for all of us and kept looking at the door.

Time passed swiftly, Tasha and Andy conversing about his 'busy' day while I sat silently watching the room. Our food can soon after, we dug in, Tasha complimenting the dish I chose for her. I looked back down to my food when the doors opened, my eyes lifted of their own accord.

I almost chocked on my mouthful, for standing in the doorway was _MY ROZA_ with a tall, well built Guardian who's hand was snaked around her waist, I began to see red and almost jumped up from the table to rip his arm off her she is MINE! I stopped thinking after that she isn't mine I chastised myself, I left her so she could have this life.

I was about to drop my eyes when hers roamed the room and caught mine, they widened, she looked scared. I couldn't tear my eyes from hers neither could she mine until she was pulled in another direction and sat at the opposite side of the room to me.

"What are you steering at Dimka?" Tasha asked about to follow my line of sight

"Nothing" I said quickly

"You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine" I glanced back to Rose to see her stand up and walk towards the bathrooms

"I'll be right back" I whispered hurriedly

"Where are you going?" Tasha asked

"To the bathroom"

"I need to go too" And y chimed in

"Okay come on" I stood up and picked him up and half walked half ran to the restrooms and walked into the men's room.

"Go on Andy I'll be right outside the door I told him" he nodded and went into a cubicle

I exited the room into the small foyer leading to the bathrooms.

The female's door opened to reveal a beautiful women in a blood red dress that could only be Rose

"Roza" I said huskily, her head snapped up her eyes open wide. God she was beautiful...

* * *

**R pov**

"This way please" the waiter told us leading us to a table on the other side of the room the _him. _

"ruža what do you feel like?" Steve asked me from behind the menu

"I... um... what's good?" I asked nervous

"You okay?" He asked dropping the menu "You seem nervous" he reached forwards and clasped my hand in his, I jumped

"And jumpy" he looked at me in the eyes, pleading for me to tell him what was wrong

"I... I guess I'm not used to being away from the kids when I have them" I lied smoothly, he squeezed my hand reassuringly and gave me a slight smile

"Don't worry they will be fine" he was so kind and gentle

"Can you order for me?" he looked startled

"What?"

"Order for me, I have no idea what to choose and you know what's good also I need to go freshen up"

"Okay" he smiled and kissed my hand.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror I saw no trace of t he woman that was there before I left. I dropped my head, a tear escaped, I quickly wiped it away. Again I looked in the mirror wiping away the stray tear, I will not cry over him tonight. I washed my hands and applied more mascara before exiting the ladies room.

"Roza" a voice I would know anywhere called to me, I looked up eyes widening, he smiled at me.

"Roza, you're here" he smiled reaching for me, I stepped backwards

"Comr... Dimitri, what are you doing here?" I replied little over a whisper

"Tasha came" I shook my head, of corse she came.

"You look amazing, Roza"

"Don't call me Roza, you can't not anymore" I said sternly, his eyes showed hurt, good.

Silence fell between us, my eyes roamed his body damn he still looked sexy, he had a black tux on with a Royal blue waistcoat and tie with a crisp white shirt **(****picture on profile)**. All of it hugged his body showing all his hard muscles, more than Steve had.

The door to the men's bathroom opened revealing a small boy about 4-5 years old, he had on a little suit with tails and a silver waistcoat and a royal blue tie that matched Dimitri's perfectly **(****picture on profile)**. His hair was the same colour as his, a rich chocolate brown and his eyes so icy blue like Tasha's. He reached up and grabbed his hand. My heart shattered...

* * *

Let me know please what you think xox


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took me so long to update lifes been a bit hectic but hopefully you enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

**D pov**

Her eyes fell from mine, silence stretched between us when all of a sudden her eyes widened even more, pain was written all over her face. I felt confused and I needed to help but before I could move or say anything a small hand clasped mine, Andy had exited and was now holding my hand. I realised why she was so sad and pained, she thought he was mine. I opened my mouth to explain, she cut me off with a flick of her wrist putting her hand in front of my face, and my mouth snapped shut.

"Don't Dimitri" She said as her voice wavered

"But..." I began

"I said don't" she almost yelled cutting off what I was going to say. He eyes brimmed with tears and her bottom lip quivered as she retreated back to her table. I dropped my head holding back tears  
"You okay uncle Dimka?" Andy asked tugging on my hand; I looked into his concerned blue eyes.

"Yea Endi, I'm okay. Come on we don't' want Tasha to worry " I said and began back to our table. I glanced up to look at Roza one more time; she is more beautiful than ever.

"What took so long?" Tasha questioned

"Nothing" I said swiftly, however Andy contradicted me

"Uncle Dimka was talking to a pretty lady" Tasha raised her eyebrow and looked at me questionably

"What" I said annoyed she continued to look at me

"Nothing. I'm tired, shall we go home Andy?" he nodded and smiled

"Okay" she called over the waiter and paid the bill "Let's go". As we were leaving Andy tripped over a chair leg, she started crying, I picked him up and cradled him to my chest rubbing soothing circles on his back. A few people looked, others ignored us. Tasha came over to me,

"Want to come to mummy?" she asked him soothingly, he shook his head, "Okay, baby" she laced he fingers in mine. We were almost out the door when I had to steal one last look at Roza. She was ignoring me and focusing on her date, who I could now see as clear as day. It was that guardian from the park. I couldn't see her anymore, but my mind kept working the cogs spinning and before I knew it we were at the hotel. I changed in a trance letting Tasha get Andy ready for bed. I got changed and lay in the warm blankets; finally the pieces fell together… Those children that he was guarding… they were Roza's. Anger washed through me, she is MINE I yelled in my head only to have the anger was out and be replaced by self-loathing for I had made her leave.

The image of her the night I left her replayed over and over again, her tears creating fissures in my heart. A dark voice whispered in my head _'this is your fault, you did this, and you need to die'_. I couldn't take it anymore I couldn't sleep, I got changed into some shorts, and running shoes, got out my i-pod and ran, ran until my legs screamed and lungs burned. I looked ahead of me as a figure appeared out of the darkness of the trees, my heartbeat quickened, my body stopped, it was her… ROZA…

* * *

**R pov**

"You okay ruža?" Steve asked me quietly, his eyes seeking out mine which I kept hidden.

"Yea, I'm okay, I just saw someone that reminded me of another time before everything changed and I was …" I stopped suddenly realising how much I had said unintentionally.

"Yes?" he said urging me to continue, I didn't, he sighed and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the waitress placing our dinner's in front of us.

We ate in silence, my mind recalling everything Dimitri and I had gone through and how much he had hurt me when he left me for her and I guess he got his happily ever after, after all he did have a son with her. Oh god do I tell him about Josh and Katie… will he believe me?

"ruža! What's wrong?" I heard suddenly sounding worried, I felt his fingers trail along my cheek wiping away wetness. Damn was I crying? I looked up and met his eyes he was so concerned he looked so beautiful. I put my hand on his and leaning my face into his palm. He smiled, brightening up my mood instantly.

"Nothing, I'm fine" he raised his eyebrows to say 'really, that the best you can come up with' I giggled.

I felt _HIS _eyes on my back, I wanted to turn and face him, to drown in the warm chocolate brown of his eyes.

A child's crying filled the air, I glanced over my shoulder to see Dimitri picking up the little boy- that held his hand earlier- with care and cradled the boy to his chest. I felt warm all over seeing him so caring towards the child but anger washed away all thoughts of care for Tasha had walked up to them and leaned into Dimitri. Of course it had to be, Dimitri and Tasha had a child. I turned around back to face Steve and reached forwards to clasp his hand that was resting on the table in mine. I felt _HIS _eyes on me again, begging me to turn around; again I ignored him and focused on Steve who had begun to talk about his life at his academy in Serbia, Saint Jakov. He talked about his friends and his teachers and about his family. Time passed quickly so did the meal, my mind kept repeating over and over again… '_He left you, he never loved you. He has Tasha and a little boy to love why does he need you' _I wanted it to shut up I felt like screaming and punching things, I could feel the darkness beginning to fill me.

I checked my watch it was 10 pm (am human time).

"Steve I need to get going" I said quietly, he looked up confused

"Why? Princess Dragomir is looking after the kids we can stay out all night" I lowered my eyes

"I know…" I couldn't finish my sentence

"Ruža?" he said quietly

"Ruža, I'm sorry. I'll get the waiter" he said as he called the waiter over to us and paid.

He pulled up to my house and got out to open my door for me. I slid out. We walked in silence up to my front door; I turned to face in to see he was already looking at me.

"Good night Steve, thank-you for tonight it was wonderful" I said quietly, my eyes locked with his steel grey ones, his eyes flicked to my lips and back to my eyes

"My pleasure ruža" again his eyes flicked down to my lips and back. He wanted to kiss me, his eyes revealed so much the thing that shocked me was that I wanted to kiss him, kiss him until all my pain went away. Have his lips press to mine and was away all the hurt. I chewed my bottom lip and took a small step forward, he lifted one of his hands and rested it on my cheek the other ran down my arm and snaked around my waist pulling me closer to him so I was pressed against his hard body. I looked up at him through my eye lashes, I needed his lips now. As if he had read my thoughts he lowered his head towards mine, I stood on my toes so he didn't have to bend so far down. His lips pressed against mine, they were soft and tasted of chocolate from the desert. The kiss was a sweet one however it began to pick up pace, becoming more of a need rather than a want, I could get lost in these lips but they weren't Dimitri's, his were soft and ours moved in sync however Steve's dominated mine making me move around him. I pulled back for some air.

"Good night my ruža, sleep well" he whispered in my ear, his breath washed over me and before I could respond he was gone, his car revved and left me standing on my porch watching him drive away.

'_Come on it's not that far now keep going.' _ I was telling myself, my breathing was ragged, my throat begged for water and my legs screamed for me to stop, but I kept going, kept pushing myself. I had to get out of the house after that kiss with Steve my mind wouldn't shut up it was screaming about Dimitri and kept focusing on all the flaws in him the major one being that he is not Dimitri. I shook my head I need to stop thinking about them and run, run all the darkness out of me, run all my hopeless love life out of me, run to leave behind everything, everything that caused me harm. I need to start again.

I pushed myself harder, faster. I glanced up to see a large figure up ahead surrounded by the light. I couldn't tell who it was for it was too bright from the shadows I was in from the cluster of trees. I slowed down, as I emerged from the shadows momentarily blinded, the figure stopped, my body began to buzz full of energy again, that could only mean... My eyes cleared just as the realisation that it was Dimitri registered.

He looked hot, his hair was tied back into a loose pony tail, his muscle shirt clung to his body and his shorts we well damn sexy on him. I stopped running and just stared at him, drinking him in. My heart ached to have him near me again, to hold me, love me, kiss me to just be mine forever.

I smiled a small smile, his return smile was breath taking and before I realised what I was doing my legs were springing towards him, my face breaking out into a huge smile, he opened his arms for me to run into them.

I was a few steps from him when my brain finally caught up with my actions, I was beyond mad that he expected me to just run to him and forget all the pain he inflicted on me and how he is with Tasha.

My smile fell replaced by a grin of pure evil, Dimitri noticed my change in attitude too late. I ran slightly faster and pulled my fist back and jumped before snagging my arm out quickly nailing my fist into his face, I heard a crack most likely his nose.

I felt satisfied but not nearly enough, the darkness was released through the locked door, my eyes clouded over making me see in all black and white. I stepped back from him needing him to get back on his feet so I could pound him down again. He groaned as he pushed himself up with one hand while holding his nose with the other trying to stop the blood flowing,

"What the hell Roza!" He yelled at me, before realising my mood

"ROZA! YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT ASSHOLE!" I screamed at him. He just stood there steering at me looking so god damn sexy.

I lunged for him he moved quickly avoiding it however he underestimated the speed at which I moved. My leg snaked out hitting him in the stomach causing the air to be knocked out of him with an oomph.

He reached for me and pulled me to him my back pressing against his chest, his arms pinned mine to my side. I thrashed and tried to get away but his grip was too strong.

"Rose calm down please" he said quickly "We need to talk but we can't when you're like this" he continued quickly. My legs flailed and I kicked them backwards being rewarded with a grunt of pain as my foot collided with his shin however his grip never faltered. I tried to kick him again a little higher this time hoping to hit him where it counts however my legs couldn't reach.

My mind was spinning trying to come up with a plan when it came to me, I stopped struggling and became dead weight, this threw him off balance making his hold on me loosen. I pushed my hips backwards into him making him fall on his back onto the ground. I straddled his body letting my body just do what it wants, my hands curled into fists and began to aim hits for his face, his arms blocked most of them. In the back of my mind I realised his nose was still gushing blood from when I had broken it, I got through his defence and my fist collided with his temple, he grunted and began to buck under me trying to throw me off while my fist kept hitting him in his sides and chest.

His leg came up and managed to grip me around the waist and pulled me to the ground, he straddled me now, my eyes closed and I braced for his fist to hit but it never came. I opened my eyes in a flash to stare into deep chocolate brown eyes that I could drown in. The darkness left me on a shudder,

"Roza, are you okay?" he whispered panting, his nose still pouring

"Yea" I whispered back on a breath.

He got off me and sat on the ground next to me holding his nose, his eyes never leaving mine. We sat like that for a long time when I heard my name being called from far away. I ignored it, until it was right next to me.

"WHAT!" I snapped tearing my eyes from Dimitri's to look straight into hazel ones filled with confusion, questions bursting from them... Shit I thought...

* * *

So who is it that snapped them...? tell me your thoughts please also give me some constructive criticism... I will try to update sooner


	15. Chapter 15

**Her you go who was the hazel eyed interferer? well you can find out by reading hahaha I know lame...**

**So yea I would like to thank you all for liking my story and following it also for all the amazing reviews...**

* * *

**E pov**  
I hated to hurt Mia and Gemma I never planned on hurting them. I lay on the couch thinking over why I hadn't asked to be assigned to Mia rather than Jesse but of course the answer always came back the same, 'because they would never let you because she isn't a royal but Jesse as much as it pains me to say it is a royal –a royal pain in the ass'- I chuckled slightly to myself. I never minded Hans as a guardian however mot allowing me to be with my one true love and my baby girl just push's him over the asshole barrier in my books.

"Daddy" a small voice sounded, I looked to my left to see my little girl peering at me from around the corner. I sat up and opened my arms for her to come to me for a hug; she smiled and ran into them. I pulled her close and buried my face into her blonde hair the same as her mother's and smelt vanilla from the shampoo.

"Why are you up sweetie?" I asked quietly and picked her up and put her on my knee,

"I couldn't sleep…" she stopped

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly needing to protect her from everything including the nightmares

"Mummy's crying" I stiffened, as my heart filled with dread

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why is mummy crying?" I couldn't respond, knowing that I was the reason.

"I don't know why don't you go give her a cuddle?" I suggested, she shook her head

"She won't let me in, door locked" I nodded,

"Okay, I'll go talk to mummy sweetie but you need to go to bed its way past your bed time" she nodded as a yawn spread across her face. I picked her up and carried her to her bed laying her down gently as she had fallen asleep; I stared down at my little girl at her innocent face. My heart broke with what I was doing to her and Mia; I kissed her forehead and brought her covers up to her chin before turning to leave. I passed our bedroom and heard the soft sobs coming from Mia, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the key to the bedroom and unlocked the door, the sight before me made me falter in my steps before racing forwards to the bed to my love…

"Mia, baby talk to me what happened?" I said frantically as I held her to me, my eyes darted around the room at all the pills spread out on the floor. She wasn't replying to me.

"Mia… MIA" I said strongly, her eyes blood shot from crying locked on mine,

"Did you take any pills?" I asked, she shook her head

"You sure? I can't lose you baby" I whispered my voice breaking.

Her hand came up to my cheek, I felt her thumb rub along it wiping away silent tears before pulling her lips to mine. They were soft and frantic, needing, searching for something, something to hold onto. I pulled back, hurt flashed across her face more tears began to spill over. I used my thumb to wipe them away

"Mia, baby, you know I want too but not like this. I can't, not like this… Not like this" I kept whispering over and over again tears flowing down my face.

I pulled her to my chest, her sobs vibrated through my body, causing me to shiver. We sat like that for a long time when her sobs slowed and finally stopped being replaced with slow deep even breaths. I lay her down gently on the bed so not to wake her, and left needing to do something… anything to get my mind off everything that had just happened all because of 2 people Hans and Jesse.

I opened the front door and closed it behind me and locking it. I looked out at my view from the porch, over to the left was the palace, it was magnificent and looked historical with its turrets and stone walls, to my right is the forest that leads to the gates and to other housings for the guardians and in front is a wide open space full of grass and gravel perfect for children. The sun poured into me drowning me in its light, lifting my heart, but still I needed to go do something, anything to get my mind off things. I ran, first towards the empty space in front of the house then veering to the right through the forest, the shadows swallowed me up just like my anger and grief, little spots of sun sneaked through just like my happiness and joy of being with my family again.

I pushed myself harder, my breath coming out in huffs; I ignored all the paths leading to the other areas of the court. Up ahead I saw the light that signalled the end, I ran faster when the sounds of fighting registered in my ears. I saw the outlines of the fight from the shadows as I emerged from the darkness the sun blinded me momentarily before the sight before me was revealed. Rose was sitting on the ground covered in dust and her knuckles bleeding, her eyes locked on the person next to her. One person I never thought would dare show his face here again, Belikov…

I raced forwards to slam him to the ground after all the hurt he has put Rose through, I called out her name numerous times she didn't respond, I stopped as I reached them. Neither had looked up at my approach so I stopped and glanced between them the look between them was like the look Mia and I got. I cleared my throat, neither moved. I said her name again, she flinched and yelled "WHAT" she turned to look me in the eyes hers were flaming with anger, I look back into hers, and they softened. My eyes filled with questions I needed answers too 'cause for the life of me I couldn't figure out what the hell had just happened.

Her mouth opened and shut no words came out, her eyes flicked between us she jumped up looking between us again.

"I'm sorry" she blurted out before running off and disappearing back into the trees shadows.

* * *

**D pov**

She ran towards me, her hair blowing out behind her. I opened my arms for her to race into them, she sped up.

'_Yes we will be together again' _My mind kept telling me until she was so very close to me when her face changed into a mask of anger before I could reach she had launched herself off the ground and her fist came sailing at me smashing me right in the nose with a loud 'CRACK'. My nose spurted blood as I fell onto the ground,

"WHAT THE HELL ROZA!" I yelled as I pushed myself up with one hand while holding my nose with the other hand... I saw her face full on now, she was pissed and the darkness was feeding from it.

"ROZA! YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT ASSHOLE!" she shrieked at me, I stood there drinking her in and not moving hoping to calm her down. She lunged for me; I dodged it however her leg flung out and collided with my stomach forcing the air out of my lungs with an oomph. I spun around and grabbed her around the waist pinning her arms to her side, she thrashed and snarls ripped through her throat.

"Rose, calm down please" I said quickly trying to get the darkness to leave her, "We need to talk but we can't when you're like this" her legs kicked backwards catching my shin, I grunted still holding her tightly, I could feel her trying to kick me in my weak spot, she couldn't reach.

All of a sudden she stopped struggling and became dead weight throwing me off balance, she pushed her hips into mine pushing me to the ground, she straddled me before I knew what was going on. Her fist came hard and fast aiming for my face a few got through my defence, one struck my temple, I began to buck trying to get her off me she didn't budge and began an assault on my torso. She slid down me, before I could think I pulled my leg up and wrapped it around her and pushed her down, I disengaged and straddled her quickly. She closed her eyes waiting for me to hit her, I could never.

She opened hers and looked right into my eyes, I felt like I was home. She shuddered and I saw the darkness leave her. I got off knowing I was heavy.

"Roza, are you okay?" I whispered needing to know that she wasn't hurt. The taste of blood in my mouth reminded me of my nose,

"Yea" she whispered back barley audible

We locked eyes; I couldn't pull mine from hers nor she from mine. I don't know how long we sat here for but soon Roza's name was being called. We ignored it, someone cleared their throat still we ignored them until the voice said her name again right next to us.

"WHAT!" she snapped tearing her eyes from mine to look right into Eddie's hazel ones.

She opened and closed her mouth trying to form words; she looked between us before jumping up and looking again

"I'm sorry" she blurted out before racing away from us.

I stared after her trying to piece together what the hell just happened when, SMACK, something hit my temple hard. I flipped over with the force behind it.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE BELEKOV?" Eddie yelled at me, his hands balled into fists, he had punched me. Anger boiled up within me

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU CASTILE!" I shouted back

"SHE'S MY SISTER THAT'S WHAT! AND YOU..." He was shaking with fury "...YOU BROKE HER..." I pushed myself up only to be punched in the shoulder forcing me back down "YOU USED HER..." Another punch came for me; I dodged it "... AND THEN YOU LEFT HER..." his leg came at me landing against my ribs, a crack ricocheted around the air, he broke at least one rib "...YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" He punched and kicked me one more before spitting in my direction before running off after her leaving me beaten and bloodied on the ground.

I groaned and rolled onto my back and squinted my eyes from the bright sun surrounding me. God two beatings within minutes of each other, since when did I become a punching bag? I closed my eyes remembering a time when Roza and I had fun together...

"_Dimitri!" Roza called to me, "Wait up!" I turned to see her racing towards me across campus,_

"_What do you need Rose?" I asked when she had stopped in front of me sucking in huge gulps of air_

"_I... I was wondering... what you were... doing tonight?" she managed to ask through pants, _

"_Umm... I don't know why?" I was confused_

"_Well... Lissa and I were wondering if you wanted to join us tonight?" she said quickly, my mind blanked. _

"_So... you wanna?" _

"_What?" I said stupidly, she sighed_

"_Wanna join Lissa and me tonight?"_

"_What for?" she blushed and avoided my eyes. I couldn't control my thoughts; she looked so beautiful with her beautiful plump lips, big brown eyes that can see all the way my soul, her long brown hair was so soft like silk. I want to bury my face into her hair and never have to leave._

"_Hello, Dimitri? Comrade? Anyone home?" she said annoyed again clicking her fingers in front of my face_

"_Um... Sure what time?" Her smile lit up my world dazzling me_

"_After curfew in my room" she smiled again she was so excited. We stood looking into each other's eyes for a while, the students and teachers passed us. A hand clamped onto my shoulder breaking us out of the trance,_

"_Hathaway, Belikov" None other than Stan Alto greeted us,_

"_Guardian Alto" Roza and I said in sync and nodded our head in greeting, we stifled a giggle at our sync,_

"_Miss Hathaway, I believe you need to get to class" Stan dismissed her; she glanced into my eyes giving me a silent good-bye and left... _

_LATER ON (JUST AFTER CURFEW)_

_I knocked on Roza's bedroom door, nervous as hell for I had zoned out when she explained what we were doing. The door swung open to reveal a red cheeked laughing Roza, I ran my hand through my hair to stop myself from grabbing her waist and pulling her against me and crushing my lips to hers._

"_Hi Comrade, come on in, every ones here already" she stepped aside to let me in; I just stood there looking at her frozen by her beauty. She reached forwards and grabbed my forearm sending electrical shocks through my body, she shivered as she felt them too, "Come on, Comrade. Let's go" she pulled me in to her room where indeed everyone was, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia and unfortunately Adrian. _

"_Finally Belikov, we though you chickened out" Adrian smirked_

"_Shut up Adrian and finish that drink so we can use the bottle" Roza snapped at him as we sat on the floor in a circle. We all watched Adrian down the last of the vodka and fling the bottle in the middle of us, _

"_I spin first" he slurred. CRAP my mind screamed at me 'NO GET OUT'_

"_Oh what a lovely choice my lovely bottle" he laughed "So Belikov" he grinned an evil grin "Truth or dare?"_

"_Dare" my voice rang out strong, everyone held their breath, and Adrian looked thoughtful,_

"_I dare you to spin the bottle and make out with whoever it lands on" I paled slightly he grinned and everyone laughed. _

_I reached forwards and spun the bottle with confidence; it went silent as we all watched it spin. It stopped, so did my breathing. _

"_OH HELL NO!" Adrian yelled as the bottle stopped pointing at him, everyone except him and I laughed as his dare had backfired, "I meant to say any girl it lands on and if it lands on the guy the next girl on the left". I was silent I looked to his left to see who the next girl was and surprise, surprise it was Roza. _

"_Agreed" I sad hastily, Roza opened her mouth to protest the change in the dare until I tapped her shoulder. She looked over to me and realised I would make out with her. _

"_That's not fair that he can change his dare" Christian protested_

"_Who cares Sparky" Roza shot back at him while Lissa elbowed him in his side_

"_Fine" he grumbled. _

_We stared into each other's eyes, _

"_Hurry up wont you we don't have all day" Eddie grumbled _

_I reached forwards for her and pulled her to me and brought her lips to mine pressing them hard to mine she pressed hers hard against mine and opened her mouth as my tongue slipped into her mouth and wrestled with hers. God this girl did wonders to me, I totally forgot we were in a room in front of all her friends until_

"_OKAY BELIKOV THAT'S ENOUGH!" Adrian yelled breaking us apart. I grinned and reached for the bottle and spun it..._

God that kiss was our first real one, man that was one I would never forget after all it was before all the pain had been cause from the strigoi, and the biggest pain of all, my leaving her. Tears forced their way out of my closed eyes and ran down my face. I snapped them open, the sun had almost set, the Moroi day was about to start, I couldn't be caught out looking like this. I struggled to stand up wincing and managed to drag myself back to the hotel all the way across the other side of the courts.

I opened the door,

"Dimka where have you... OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Tasha shrieked as she saw me come in

"Let's just say my past caught up with me" I chuckled before wincing from the pain.

My knees gave out from under me and darkness enveloped me, my brain pulling up pictures of Roza broken and hurt after I had left her, Karma is a bitch I thought as I kept drowning in the images each one tearing away at my heart...

* * *

**So it was Eddie huh... **

**So the flash back happened just after Mason's death and They are getting back into their routine and so yea, I hope you enjoyed it, Iknow it dosn't make much sence in some parts so we can just pretend that they do. **

**RxR please xox construtive critism welcomed... **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ye so here you go more story yay :)**

* * *

**R pov**

I ran away from there I couldn't answer what Eddie needed; I couldn't stand the heat from Dimitri's gaze or these feelings that had stirred up within me. I ached all over but I didn't care at the moment I needed to get home and lock myself away from all the dangers of being outside.

Finally my house came into view, crap, I forgot about the kids I can't have them see me like this, covered in blood especially when it's their fathers. I turned and ran away from my house when I felt Lissa tugging at my mind, I slowed and sat down on a park bench and slipped into her head...

_His lips felt like satin running along my neck, my breath hitched_

"_Christian we can't..." I leaned into his body pressed up against mine_

"_Why not?"_

"_Josh and Katie are here" I whispered on a breath as his hands trailed down my arms, I sighed._

Shit this is Lissa and Christian I need to get out of here

"_And they are watching Fantasia they will be a while now" he nibbled her earlobe causing her to drop the plate she was scrubbing and turned to kiss him full on the mouth their tongues dancing. She pulled back for air,_

"_I need to get dinner ready" he pouted she kissed him once more before turning around to finish off the dishes nad begin to cook dinner..._

I pulled myself out of her head,

"Rose..." I jumped up my fist flying out landing against a soft cheek, the person grunted

"OW Rose what the fuck" I dropped my fists

"Shit Eddie I'm sorry, you know not to scare me like that" I sat back down next to him and turned his face to look at his cheek

"Doesn't look bad you will be fine" He grunted. We sat in silence

"Rose..." he began "...Why is Belikov here? And what the fuck was up with you back there?" I looked up at his face full of annoyance

"I don't know why he's here except to say that Tasha is also here and I don't know anything else but I don't know what the hell happened back there, it was as though I was finally safe again and nothing could hurt me... except... except him" My voice broke and tears began to fall, sobs racked through my body. He pulled me to his chest stroking my hair,

"It's ok Rose, shhhh, don't worry we won't let him hurt you anymore" I pulled back

"It's not me I'm worried about" I whispered, he looked confused before he realised

"Don't worry we will protect them too" Fresh tears spilled and new sobs took control he soothed me,

"I love you, you know that right?" I mumbled

"I love you to Rose" he pulled me tighter to my chest, I pulled my eyes shut so tightly it hurt, I didn't care.

"Rose... Rose... Come on Rose wake up please" Eddie shook my shoulder, I growled at him, he knows better than anybody than to wake me up, he sighed and I felt him leave me.

"Rose, Kiz please wake up" Dad pleaded with me, my eyes snapped open and took in my surroundings. I sat up sharply, I was in the lounge, how did I get here?

"Kiz? You ok?" I looked into my father's eyes identical to mine

"Ye... Yea I'm fine..." relief flooded his features "...How'd I get here?" I asked

"Eddie carried you here. What happened Kiz?" I looked away from his eyes and straight into Eddie's hazel ones

"Um... Well..." his eyes encouraged me to tell them the truth "...Dimitri happened" I whispered. Dad stiffened,

"What do you mean he happened? He did this to you? I will kill him" He got himself worked up jumping in his seat from the anger towards Dimitri,

"No baba he didn't do this to me, he... well he's here and the darkness made an appearance and he just happened to be the outlet..." I trailed off

"Yea and after you left I beat the shit out of him" Eddie said sounding proud but also slightly sorry

"Thank-you Eddie but you didn't need to do that"

"OF COURSE HE DOES. WHO THE HELL DOES BELIKOV THINK HE IS!"

"Baba calm down, I will sort it out..." I glanced around the room

"Where's mum?" dad calmed down when i said this

"In the hospital" I jumped up, wincing slightly

"Why is she there? What's wrong? Is it the baby? God please don't tell me she's sick..." dad cut me off before I could become hysterical

"Rose she's fine it's just a check up and they want her to stay in the hospital as she is due any day now"

"Oh" I deflated "You will let me know when my brother or sister is being born right" I pegged him with a glare he shrank away from,

"Of course melek (angel)"

"Good, now go be with mum she needs you more than I do" He opened his mouth to protest but Eddie cut him off

"Don't worry Mr Mazur I will look after her" Dad turned to face him and nodded and kissed my forehead and left.

I faced Eddie,

"You should go too Mia's probably having a fit wondering where you are in the middle of the night (daytime)" he shook his head,

"No she won't she's well..."

"Well..." I prompted; he sat down and began playing with his fingers nervously... He told me the whole story from the beginning when they landed to now.

"Wow" Was all I could say after he had finished,

"Yea" his voice broke and tears formed, I walked over to him and pulled him into my arms just like he had done to me earlier,

"Don't worry, it will all work out you know that" he nodded

"You're right" he suddenly said

"I know I am" I laughed, he chuckled slightly, I wiped away the tears from his cheeks with my thumb and smiled at him, he smiled back at me. I leaned forwards and kissed his forehead, he smiled sadly before standing up,

"Where are you going?"

"Home, you were right I should be home looking after Mia." He turned for the door,

"Thank-you Rose, and if you ever need anything I will try to help you know that aye?"

"Yea I do" he gave me a lopsided smile and kissed my forehead before breezing out of the house leaving me alone with all my thoughts and memories.

Why? Why did he have to come back now?

* * *

**Tasha pov (I know right who'd have thought)**

Humming to myself I brushed through my hair, thinking where had Dimitri had gone when the door flung open,

"Dimka where have you... OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" I shrieked as I turned to see his bloody body being dragged in through my door

"Let's just say my past caught up with me" he chuckled before wincing and falling to the ground. I raced over to him and knelt by his head he was out cold however he was breathing but it was shallow and far too many,

"Mama, what's going on?" Andy asked, I looked up at my son, his eyes were wide in terror

"Andy baby I need you to come here please" I kept my voice calm, he took small robotic steps towards us

"Good boy now can you get the phone off the bench" his eyes were focused on Dimitri, "Andy baby look at mummy" he looked into my eyes

"Go get the phone off the bench please" he nodded and ran to get the phone and brought it back to me

"Thank-you, Andy good boy, go sit on the bed please baby" he didn't move "Andy go sit on the bed" he looked like he was going to cry, I felt so bad but I needed to help Dimka first "Andy go sit on the bed" he went and curled into a ball on the bed under the sheets for protection.

I dialled to the front desk and told them what I had found, before I knew it there were moroi doctors running through the door and loading Dimitri onto a stretcher and loading him into the ambulance, I ran to get Andy and pulled him to my chest and jumped into the back of the ambulance and rode off towards the hospital.

I wanted to breakdown and cry but I couldn't I need to be strong for Andy who's sobs consumed his body. I held him tightly to my chest willing Dimitri to be ok...

We arrived at the hospital where I was told that he needed surgery stat and they will inform me of his condition when they were through. I sighed and sunk into a chair still clutching Andy to my chest, his sobs stopped but silent tears still ran down his face. I need someone here; I walked up to the front desk and asked them to ring Princess Dragomir and Lord Ozera for me, the elderly nurse nodded her head and dialled. She stated that they were required at the hospital, they were on their way, again I sunk into a chair feeling as though my energy was lost.

Oh god what will I do if he's gone...

* * *

So what do you think?


	17. Chapter 17

**What happens to Dimitri? read and find out...**

* * *

**Josh pov**

Me, Katie and 'Niqe woke up early, Uncle Christian and Aunty Lissa were still asleep so we all ended up sat watching **Fantasia****(btw if you never watched this your childhood sucked)**, it is so cool, I love the part where Mickey mouse takes the wizards hat and controls the brooms.

"I wish this was real"

"What was real?" Katie asked looking at me

"Huh?" shit I said it out loud "Wouldn't it be cool if this was real and having magical powers" I said grinning

"Yea, it would be cool"

"What superpower you want Josh" 'Niqe asked me

"Shape shifter, so I can be any animal I want" I laughed

"What about you guys?" they all looked thoughtful

"Flying, it would be so fun" 'Niqe laughed

"Super speed, so I can kick Strigoi butt" Katie grinned, we all laughed.

"Kids quickly we need to go" uncle Christian called at the doorway,

"Why daddy?" 'Niqe asked

"Mummy and I need to go to the hospital, so I will drop you guys off at Rose's house ok, so quickly pack a bag and let's go" he disappeared before we could ask questions. Aunty Lissa appeared and ran around the room picking up clothes and stuffing them into a bag.

"Mum what's going on?" 'Niqe asked

"I don't know sweetie but I will find out but you need to go to Aunty Rose's now ok" she ran out of the room to get Sarah,

"Dzhosh ya boyusʹ" (Josh I'm scared) Katie whispered to me grabbing my arm  
"Ne sestra YA budu zashchishchatʹ tebya" (Don't be sister I will protect you) I hugged her, she relaxed a bit  
"ya znayu," (I know) she whispered back

"Come on let's go" Uncle Christian called to us, we all ran out of the room and into the car back to mama's house...

* * *

**R pov**

"_Comrade?" I whispered, _

"_Yes Roza" his reply was nothing special but it still made my heart skip a beat, it was his voice, it was so beautiful_

"_I love you" I snuggled closer to him, he chuckled silently, the vibrations filled his chest and ran into mine pressed firmly against his_

"_YA tozhe tebya lyublyu rozy moi , bolʹshe, chem moya sobstvennaya zhiznʹ" _

"_What did you just say you loved me too?" I giggled, he laughed and pressed his lips to mine for a soft quick kiss, _

"_Of course"_

"_What else did you say?" I asked kissing him _

"_I love you too my Roza, more than my own life" his smile was breathtaking. I kissed him harder, the kiss picking up intensity when... BEEP, BEEP, BEEP Damn that alarm clock. I threw it across the room, without removing my lips from his. I felt him smile before rolling me over so he was on top, he pulled back and grinned at me. _

"_Time to get ready for class Roza" I pouted as he rolled off me_

"_I don't wanna go Dimitri" I wined, he grinned at me_

"_Come on Roza class isn't that bad" he kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me, his head dipped down to my neck trailing kisses along it, I ran my fingers through his hair letting his silky brown locks cover them. I sighed._

"_What the hell" I screeched as I fell to the floor in a tangle of sheets, laughter rang down to me from the bed_

"_Comrade that wasn't funny ryvok_" _he stopped laughing and looked at me shocked,_

"_What can't a girl figure out how to call someone a jerk in Russian?" I stood up and went into his bathroom and began to run the water waiting for it to be hot, I walked to the door to see Dimitri still in bed wrapped in sheet's reading one of his stupid western's, he looked up. I wish I had a camera for the look on his face, his eyes flashed with love and adoration before hunger and passion filled them, I grinned my man eater smile..._

"_See something you like Comrade?" _

"_No..." My smile faltered "...I see something I love" he said, my smile returned, I pulled up my left hand and used my pointer finger to motion him forwards. He jumped out of bed, the sheet's falling away from his naked form, he stalked forwards, I backed up into the shower. He pulled the door closed before pressing me against the cold tiles of the shower wall, _

"_God, the things you do to me Roza" he groaned before crushing his lips to mine. I groaned in the back of my throat and ran my hands down his chest revelling in all the perfectly formed muscles under them tightening under my touch. He pulled back for some air, my lips ran down his neck to his chest, running them from pec to pec, he groaned and picked me up by my hips, I wrapped my legs around his torso. He leaned over and picked up something, he pulled my arms above my head pressing me harder to the wall, I didn't care. I felt his hands run down my arms something was in them, the smell of lavender hit my nose, it was soap. He was washing me. I kissed him harder, nipping his lower lip and making our tongues spar. His hands travelled lower down my body, across my shoulders, over my breasts and down over my stomach._

_He put the soap back and retrieving something else that he squirted on my hair and began to massage my scalp. I moaned his name, he washed it off and repeated the action with conditioner. _

_I loved this man with every fibre of my being he kissed me hard and slid me slowly down his body until my feet touched the ground, I pouted. He ran his finger across my jutted lip,_

"_You need to get to class Roza, and I need to get on duty. If you hurry to your dorm everybody should still be asleep" I sighed, I didn't want to leave or run back to my dorm in the cold air,_

"_Why can't I go straight from here" he laughed_

"_Cause Lissa is walking with you to class remember" I sighed again, and sagged in defeat_

"_Okay" I got out and dried off, chucked on my discarded clothes. I turned to face Dimitri who was standing in just a towel looking like the god he is._

"_Bye Dimitri, see you around" _

"_See you soon moya lyubovʹ" (my love) he kissed me softly. I exited and ran back to my room silently without anybody seeing me. I felt like a ninja. Back in my room I lay down on my bed remembering the way his lips moved with mine in a dance, I missed him already._

"ROSE I'M COMING OVER, I NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL SO I'M DROPPING THE KIDS WITH YOU!" Lissa yelled to me through the bond waking me from my dreams... nightmares more like it.

I sat up and groaned, my head spun as I made my way to the bathroom to clean up slightly before seeing my kids. In the mirror a woman stared back with long brown/black hair all knotted, her eyes red and puffy from tears spilt, blood spattered her face –not her own of course- and lips, well they were the only normal thing.

I sighed, stripped of and jumped into the shower to wash off all the blood off my face and body. My knuckles were the only bleeding point, thank-god. My head recalled the memory I had just had of Dimitri and I in the shower, my chest burned for that again, god it hurt worse than my head or my knuckles.

I quickly got out, towelled off and got dressed before running a brush through the nest that was my hair.

The front door opened,

"Mama"

"Rose" voices called to me, I dropped my brush and went out to meet them.

"Rose I'm really sorry but we got called to go to the hospital, and I didn't know what else to do" Lissa panicked

"Lissa, calm down, breath. In, out, in, out" I placed a hand on her shoulder, she smiled at me

"Better?"

"Much" outside a car horn sounded, "That's Christian, we need to go, they have some clothes in their bags I'll see you soon, bye" she kissed my cheek and her kids heads before running out the door and speeding off.

I turned to see 4 pairs of eyes looking at me intently,

"Who's hungry?" I asked,

"Me" they all said together,

"Come on then" I pulled out a chair nodding for them to sit at the table, they raced over while I got out cereal and milk. They made a face at it,

"Hay it's cereal or nothing" I warned they all groaned but agreed to eat it, all except for Sarah

"I want mummy" she wined,

"I know sweetie, but mummy and daddy will be back soon okay?" she nodded then yawned and rubbed her eyes, I looked at the time, it was 5.30 am (pm human time) she was probably woken up.

"Wanna go back to sleep?" she nodded I took her to my room and tucked her into my bed, she was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow. I smiled down at her peaceful beautiful face, she had Lissa's blond hair and creamy white skin with Sparky's blue eyes, a contrast to her sister who had Sparky's raven black curly hair and deep jade green eyes just like Lissa's.

* * *

**Rose in Lissa's head**

"_Tasha? What are you doing here?" I asked stunned at the woman standing in front of me, her icy blue eyes were puffy with tears threatening to spill, her raven black hair hung straight down to her shoulders, her scar a permanent reminder of her sister's betrayal_

"_Um, well we came down here to visit you as a surprise but well plans changed" she winced, her voice wobbled _

"_Aunt Tasha what's going on?" Christian asked_

"_Well um you see ahh..." she frowned "...I don't know" she broke down into huge gut renching sobs. My arms were around her pulling her tightly to me. Hang on I hate this woman, why... damn it Lissa I'm in her head again_

"_Princess Dragomir" someone called, Lissa looked around to find the source, it was Dr Ian Long. Lissa swapped positions with Christian and walked over to the doctor, he bowed slightly in respect, she nodded her head in return._

"_Princess I was wondering since you're here I might enquire your help?" He rushed his words,_

"_Of course, how can I help Dr Long?" He looked thoughtful, his sea blue eyes held conflict, his short powder white hair a contrast to his tanned completion seeing as he was probably only about his mid 30's, his eyes dropped from hers as he spoke,_

"_Well you see we have this patient, he was beaten up pretty badly and well..." he paused_

"_Yes?" Lissa encouraged_

"_...Well... The thing is..." he cleared his throat "...We can't do much more to help him and we were, that's the other doctors and I were wondering if you could heal him slightly, not fully but enough so we know he will pull through" Lissa's emotions were shocked, I guess her face clearly showed it too, for the doctor hurried to say_

"_Never mind sorry" he began to walk away, _

"_Wait, let me talk ot my husband first okay?" he nodded "Wait here" he nodded again._

"_What does he want Liss?" Sparky asked as he held his Aunt as she cried into his shoulder on the seats_

"_He needs some help with a patient, they want me to heal him slightly" Tasha's head jerked up_

"_Who? Which patient?" she asked desperately_

"_I don't know why?" she sniffled and turned back into Sparky's shoulder,_

"_Should I do it?" She asked him, he looked shocked_

"_Yes, Yes of corse go help, I'll be right here" she kissed him, ugh, and went back over to Dr Long_

"_I'll help" relief flooded his features, _

"_Thank-you Princess, follow me" _

_I wanted to be back in my own body but I was to intrigued by this, who was this mystery patient?_

_Dr Long pushed through some doors into a very white, crisp, clean room filled with equipment and a very annoying beeping._

_He walked up to a hospital cot with someone lying on it, the beeping was from a heart monitor, _

"_Here he is, please have discretion Princess" Lissa nodded, he stepped to the side revealing a very beaten man, who seemed familiar. My heart thudded in my chest I knew who it was, he looked awful. His face was a mixture of purple and black bruises, one eye was swollen shut the other almost his nose bent out of shape, cuts covered his face and body that was also black and blue. He looked awful, shock ran through Lissa, she had finally realised who this was._

"_Dimitri" she whispered_

"_Pardon?" Dr Long said, making Lissa look up suddenly after momentarily forgetting he was there_

"_Um, nothing... Who did this?" He shrugged_

"_Lady Ozera said he went out running and he crawled home looking like this saying that... well... he said his past caught up with him, before blacking out..."_

_Lissa looked back to Dimitri, and placed her hands lightly on his forehead and closed her eyes, I could feel the spirit well inside of her and flow out into Dimitri, she opened her eyes. I was astonished at watching as his eyes became less swollen, his nose clicked back into place, and the bruises up and down his body faded slightly, and what really freaked the shit out of her and me his chest rose slightly with a crack. My guess was that he had broken ribs there but it was still freaky. Lissa stopped and he looked almost back to normal but with yellow bruises covering his body._

_She swayed slightly on her feet, Dr Long pulled her to a chair and sat her down,_

"_Are you okay Princess?" man was that getting annoying she thought,_

"_Yes thank-you I'm fine"_

* * *

I flung back into my own head that was still staring at a sleeping Sarah, I sat next to her on the bed recalling Dimitri's face, shit what the hell happened after she ran off cause he sure as hell wasn't like that when she left him and... Realisation dawned on me... Eddie, Eddie had done that. I dropped my head into my hands, shit...

What am I going to do...

* * *

**So let me know your thoughts please, constructive critisism welcome... xox until next time**


	18. Chapter 18

**sorry it took me so long to update but well here you go**

* * *

**Eddie pov**

I left Rose's in a daze, I couldn't go back home I tried to tell Rose but she wouldn't understand. I sighed and dropped to my knees on the grass, and let my head fall into my hands. I couldn't get these thoughts to leave me alone, and the images of everybody who has ever been hurt because of me. It kept building up until I was going to burst from the pain and the hopelessness I feel, I threw my head back and screamed until my throat was hoarse and burned from the force. Tears ran fell freely from my eyes down my neck, my hands gripped into fists my nails digging into the skin biting into it.

I stopped screaming and fell to my side breathing deeply, drinking in the air greedily. Sobs racked my body, I couldn't contain it anymore.

"HAY... HAY ARE YOU OKAY!" Someone called out to me, I ignored them, footsteps sounded coming closer

"Hay man are you okay?" the voice that was male, said and I felt him kneel down behind me, he sounded husky, I rolled slightly so I could look at him. He had short blond spikes, steel grey eyes and a huge body,

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry flooded his features I guess he was a guardian. I turned away from him,

"I'm going to pick you up now okay" he said as I felt the ground below me disappear, I wanted to fight these arms holding me up but I couldn't find the strength. The man grunted as he picked me up after all I was a 6 foot male guardian full of muscle.

Darkness surrounded me enveloping me cradling me to its chest, comforting me, I didn't fight it, I couldn't.

* * *

**R pov**

"Mama" Katie said quietly at the door, I looked over,

"Hi sweetie" I glanced next to me, Sarah was still asleep, I looked back to Katie and pressed my finger to my lips. She nodded in understanding, I got up and picked her up before walking out into her bedroom,

"What's wrong sweetie?" I sat on her bed, she cuddled into me burying her face into my hair,

"Aunty Lissa and Uncle Christian were scared, why?" she sounded so sad and hollow, I hated it.

"They were called to the hospital and they didn't know why but they are okay, everything is fine now"

"Really?" Her voice was stronger, I pressed a kiss to the top of her head inhaling her scent of little girl and shampoo, it calmed me down,

"Konechno, devochku by ya lgatʹ vam ?" (Of course baby girl would I lie to you?) I whispered in Russian to her, she pulled back and looked into my eyes for a moment before her arms wrapped around my neck and she pressed herself to me in a hug  
"YA lyublyu tebya mama" (I love you mommy) she said in my ear, I laughed, she pulled back  
"Lyublyu tebya tozhe devochka, teperʹ idi vash brat , Guardian Alʹto dolzhna bytʹ zdesʹ v blizhaĭshyee vremya"( Love you too baby girl, now go get your brother, Guardian Alto should be here soon) she pouted  
"No mama" (But mum)  
"Ne vozrazhaĭte , peryeĭdite na" (No buts, go on) I kissed her cheek and put her down before nudging her towards the door. She disappeared down the hallway.

I stood up at the knock that echoed around my house, and the door opened

"Hathaway you here?" I heard, I shook my head

"Stan the whole point of knocking is waiting to be invited in" I laughed at his glare,

"Well Hathaway you seem in a good mood" he noted

"Stan we are no longer in school so you can call me Rose you know that" I said sweetly and gave him my man eater smile, his face fell,

"Ahh, umm, ahh" he said looking around the room for something to take his mind of me,

"Ready" came three small voices from behind me, I turned to see Josh, Katie and Dominique all with a small backpack,

"You go with them Dominique?" I asked, for neither Josh, Katie or Stan had told me,

"Yea" she said as though I was stupid

"Well okay then" I smiled and turned back to Stan,

"Take good care of them, see you later" I kissed my kids and Dominique on the head before they were gone.

I plopped onto the couch and sighed, what to do today? I thought to myself, I need to go to the hospital to see Lissa and Sparky. Sarah will help them I'm sure, she will bring a smile to anybody's face. I smiled at my plan.

30 minutes later I walked through the front doors of the hospital, a sleeping Sarah in my arms. I walked through the doors marked 'NO UNAUTHORISED ENTRY' some nurses looked surprised at seeing a non-medical person walking through here until they realised it was me and kept on working. Following the bond I found Lissa leaning into Christian's chest, his arms around her waist as she slept against him, he was talking to Tasha who had the little boy curled into her on her lap. My heart clenched at seeing her and the boy.

"Rose!" Sparky's surprised voice broke me out of my thoughts, I looked at him, he looked confused until he saw I had Sarah in my arms he became alarmed and gently let go of Lissa and let her head down so not to wake her, he almost ran to me

"Is she okay?" his voice shook

"Calm down Christian she's fine just asleep" He sighed in relief, and opened his arms for his daughter, I placed her in his arms and watched as he swayed slightly and pulled her to his chest.

"R-Rose" Lissa's sleepy voice called to me, I walked over to her and knelt next to her felling how tired she was through the bond,

"Yes Liss I'm here" She tried to sit up,

"No no no Liss lie down" I pushed her shoulder slightly forcing her to lie back down

"I need... I need..." she stopped

"What is it Liss what do you need?"

"_I need to check on Dimitri" _she told me through the bond, I sighed

"What did she want?" Tasha's annoying voice asked me. I glared up at her, and didn't answer her instead I whispered to Lissa,

"Don't worry Liss, he'll be fine", I buried my face in her hair as I hugged her,

"_Rose can you please check on him for me?"_

"Liss..." I whispered hesitantly

"_Please"_

"I don't know..."

"_Please Rose I need to know" _ I felt her despair and knew I couldn't say no, I sighed again

"Okay Liss for you I will"

"_Thank-you Rose, I love you" _

"I love you too Liss" I pulled back and kissed her cheek "I'll be right back I promise, also Sarah is here" she smiled. I stood up and began towards the doors to the ICU (intensive care unit) when a pale hand caught my wrist,

"What's going on?" I glared at the hand touching me and at the woman who dared to touch or speak to me, my face must have been pretty scary for her to suddenly release me.

"Please, what did she want?" I kept glaring and ground out through gritted teeth,

"None of your damn business"

"Rose, be nice to Aunt Tasha" Christian growled at me, I tuned and glared at him he glared right back.

I flipped him the bird before pushing my way through the ICU doors and walked down the hallway to room 516. I paused outside the door, I took a big breath in and opened the door to reveal a very sore looking Dimitri, my anger melted away. I walked forwards until I was right next to his head drinking in his features, he still had slightly swollen eyes and yellow bruises all over his body but otherwise the same. The Image of him all beaten and swollen filled my vision, I shook away the image, it left and I stared into his face, it was so peaceful in sleep, so unguarded. I loved him when he was like this. Before I could think I leaned forwards and kissed him on his lips, they were soft just like I remembered. I pulled back and ran my fingers through his long brown hair revelling in the softness, I sighed in contentment, I glanced down at his face again and gasped his eyes were open revealing his beautiful chocolate brown orbs that I could drown in, he smiled at me,

"Hi" was all he said I couldn't move, my only thought was crap I've been caught...

* * *

**D pov**

My body hurt all over, I could barely breath. My only thoughts were of my Roza, the way she turned and ran away from me tears threatening to spill over. I wish I could have fought back but I couldn't, I couldn't hurt Roza any more by hurting Eddie plus I deserved every punch and every kick of his.

I could hear voices slightly as thought they were whispering from afar, warmth flowed through me filling me with happiness. My nose clicked in pain then nothing, my eyes I could feel were beginning to deflate and suddenly my chest cracked and sprung up enabling me to breath properly. Almost all my pain left my body, the flow stopped.

"Are you okay Princess?" somebody said

"Yes thank-you I'm fine" replied a woman's voice I recognised as Lissa's. She healed me I concluded, I heard the doors open and shut and felt the room void of people only me and machines.

I tried to open my eyes but failed, I tried to move my body but nothing worked. My vision tinged red before darkness blew it away.

"_Roza, I love you I always will" I said as I kissed her behind her ear, she giggled,_

"_I love you too Comrade" she pulled my face to hers and kissed me deeply, she pulled back for air. She stared into my eyes and mine into hers, love was written all over her features , she grinned a wicked grin that I didn't understand until she twisted her body around taking me with her, I landed hard on the training mats. She straddled me as she banished her 'stake' –it was her training stake- and was bringing it down to my heart, she didn't expect me to recover this fast, I brought my arm up knocking her stake from its path to my heart. She growled, I began bucking under her until she fell far enough down my body that I could bring my leg up and wrap it around her waist before pushing her down to the ground. Her breath left her quickly causing her to gasp, before she knew it I was on top of her pinning her body down with my own, she punched my ribs in an attempt to get free, it didn't work, she growled in frustration. I smiled and brought my head down to her neck to 'bite' her when her fist collided with my cheek, I growled at the pain and loosened my hold on her enough for her to wriggle out from under me. _

"_Ready for me Comrade?" she taunted as she circled me_

"_Ready for what?" I replied _

"_For me to kick your ass" she grinned and laughed, I lunged for her, she dodged neatly and spun around before I could respond she had jumped on my back and was bringing her stake down to my heart. I jumped backwards and landed on her, she struggled to breath, but still she fought hard._

"_Dead" I whispered menacingly in her ear for I was again pinning her whole body down with mine and had managed to get a 'bite' onto her neck. She huffed in annoyance, I grinned and kissed her neck lightly._

"_Well done Roza" I pushed up off her, she frowned but accepted my hand to help her up,_

"_Next time try not to taunt" I laughed again, she poked her tongue out and flipped me the bird as she exited the gym to get ready for class. _

Soft lips pressed softly to mine washing away the darkness, these lips I knew, I felt them moments before in my memory. They left my lips, I wanted to protest for I needed them like the air I breath, fingers ran through my hair, gentle, perfect. She sighed softly, my eyes flew open, I could see her face it was so beautiful and so close to mine. I never meant to hurt her. Her eyes travelled from my hair down my face before locking onto my eyes she gasped.

My mind went blank, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hi" she stared at me wide eyes, her hand in my hair had stilled, we stayed like that for a heartbeat longer when her hand was hurriedly pulled from my hair and she took a step back.

"Roza" I whispered as I tried to sit up

"You can't call me that Comr... Dimitri" she corrected herself. I grunted in pain as I sat up resting my weight on my hips. She looked worried, I couldn't help myself, I reached for her

"No, Dimitri" she said and took a step back

"What's wrong Roza?" she looked at me like I had grown 3 heads

"What's wrong! Really Dimitri, of all the most idiotic things you could say you say What's wrong!" she was pissed, I didn't know what to say,

"Roz...Rose" I corrected myself "What did I do!" fury burned within her I could almost see fire in her eyes

"You what to know what you did seriously! OH MY GOD DIMITRI ARE YOU HONESTLY THAT STUPID!" she screamed at me,

"No, tell me what's wrong please Rose" I begged, she shook her head

"You don't get it do you" she said venom dripping from each word "You don't understand everything you put me through just so you could be with _HER_" She pointed towards the hall, I was confused.

"Forget it" she said and stormed out of the room leaving me confused and hurt.

"What just happened?" I whispered to myself...

* * *

**Hay so let me know what you think...**

**Very sorry but I wont be able to post for a few days am going away where I will have no internet connection so i will try to write when I can and will update asap. PROMISE!**

* * *

**Hi guys Really sorry but my house was robbed so I haven't been able to update as they took my computer ATM using my friends computer so will update asap when I get a new computer or while I'm at school, sorry again  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi all sorry it took me so long to update but i was robbed so I had no computer only my friends but it was really awkward and yea so here is the next chapter, it's a little short but i thought I might as well put something small up than nothing at all.  
**

**Hope you enjoy :) Will try to update more often  
**

* * *

**R pov**

I stormed out of his room, my anger at him the key to the chest of darkness. I leant against a wall watching all the nurses and doctors bustle about. I calmed me until his words ran over all my thoughts,

"_What did I do?" _He said. What the hell's wrong with him, couldn't he see how much he hurt me when he left? The darkness began to rise in me again.

I pushed off the wall and stalked towards the entry, 'How dare he not know why I'm upset, he is the one person who I don't have to tell, he just knows. How could he leave me, ME to be with that… that… that bitch and after all that have a child with her when he has 2 beautiful children with me!

I pushed through the doors with such a force that everyone jumped up; I kept marching ignoring the stares and whispers.

"Rose… Is he…?" Lissa asked quietly, through the bond sadness and sorrow seeped out of her. I spun on my heels and glared at her,

"Rose?"

"What Lissa! No he's not dead he's fine but I think he lost his brain somewhere" I growled at her. Christian opened his mouth to shout at me but was cut off by HER snarky voice.

"Rose how dare you speak to Lissa like that and say those nasty things about Dimka."

I stalked towards her, my face distorted into a menacing glare,

"How dare you speak to me or come here at all. Who asked you to come anyway! Don't you know it's rude to turn up uninvited" My voice rose with each word, her eyes opened wide in shock before she grinned.

"I came to see my nephew and his wife as a surprise, and don't you know it's rude to yell at someone especially in the hospital."

I felt my control snap, my eyes flashed black, and my fist snaked out ready to smash her in the face when all of a sudden a wall of fire surrounded me startling me.

"Rose, chill out" Sparky sneered, I glared at him

"Stay out of this fire crotch. This doesn't concern you"

"Yes it does, she's my family…"

"Christian" Lissa interrupted, warning. He ignored her

"…Unlike you" he finished. Laughter erupted from the other side of the fire wall

"You see Rose; you are just a stupid immature Dampier. Go home Rose, go be a blood whore like all the others".

Lissa gasped, shock, anger and sorrow filled the bond cutting of the calming thoughts she was sending me.

My anger dissipated, her words cut deep. I turned from her and stalked outside trying to ignore the evil laughter of Tasha that followed me.

I got home and crawled into bed, the tears forming and falling freely soaking my pillow,

'Why, Why did everything happen now?' I thought to myself,

'You know you brought this on yourself, Why the fuck did you kiss him!' I practically yelled at myself.

Black tears began to fall, the darkness smothering me, depressing me, spilling out with my tears. I didn't want to live anymore, not without him but not with him either. I had nothing. I reached for my stake when I saw a photo of my children; I couldn't leave them, not like this.

I dropped my hand and curled into the foetal position to rid myself of the pain.

'He will never hurt me like this again' I promised myself before sleeps darkness spread through me.

It has been 2 weeks since I last spoke to _HIM_, at night I can't fight the pain after controlling it all day. I cry myself to sleep in silent sobs. However Steve helps numb the pain and makes the days more liveable but best of all he makes my children smile more.

"Ruža" My name was called; I glanced up from my Sudoku to see Steve striding towards me, his legs eating up the distance, his shoulders rolling with each stride.

"Morning tedavi" (healer) I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck as his wound around my waist lifting me slightly for our lips to meet. It was a short sweet kiss that was over too soon. He chuckled,

"Ruža, my lep (beautiful) you still haven't told me what tedavi means" he whispered against my lips softly, I giggled. I kissed him deeply, he responded as intensely.

I pulled back when someone cleared their throat; Steve followed my lips refusing to unlock them. The person cleared their throat louder this time causing Steve to growl at them, the sound filled my body with an aching need for more of him. I pressed closer to him tightening my hold on him and dropping my Sudoku.

"Oh for God's sake, ROSE!" a familiar voice yelled at me, I gasped and pushed Steve's body from mine before turning to stare into bright emerald green eyes.

"Adrian!" I launched into his arms, he grunted from the impact before embracing me and chuckling,

"It's good to see you too Little Dampier" I pulled back and glared at him playfully,

"What?" he asked confused

"You, Mister were supposed to visit me earlier on and you need to explain the whole Sydney thing to me" I said quickly sucking in a lungful of air. He grinned and put out his hand expecting me to take it.

"Come on Little Dampier, come with me someone wants to see you" I looked at him sceptically, he just shrugged.

"Fine" I breathed out and turned to kiss Steve good-bye before following Adrian somewhere to meet someone...

* * *

**D pov**

I was released 2 days after seeing Rose, eversince then she was avoiding me. If I was walking in one direction she would turn and go another away from me. I wrote her letters trying to explin why I left but each leter was torn to pieces just like my heart and left on my doorstep.

Tasha won't leave me alone and Lissa tries to help but Rose just yells at her.

WHY DOES SHE INSIST ON BEING SO STUBBORN!

I sigh and fall backwards onto my bed, we were moved into Royal guest housing which gave us 2 rooms, a kitchen and a lounge. Tasha tried to get me to share a room with her, I told her no -she pouted and ignored me for a day- so her and Andy share a room and I got my own.

I fell asleep dreaming of her and I being together again.

* * *

**So who is Rose meeting?**

**Hope this is okay... as I said earlier will try to update soon :)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hers you go, another chapter for you :)**

* * *

**R pov**

"Adrian will you please tell me where the hell we are going!" I yelled annoyed, he just grinned and repeated again for the millionth time

"Trust me Little Dampier, it's a surprise"

"Surprise my ass" I grumbled causing Adrian to chuckle. We walked in silence for a few minutes until he just stopped,

"Don't hurt me Rose" he cautioned, I was confused until he lunged at me covering my eyes,

"What the Fuck Adrian!" I screamed "Get the fuck off me!"

"Calm down Rose, take 10 steps forward" I huffed but did what he said.

I took my 10 steps and stopped when another pair of footsteps sounded.

"Adrian, Whats happening?" I whispered

"Rose don't worry, you ready?"

"Yes now get the fuck off me" I growled.

Warm laughter echoed around us, I ripped Adrian's hands off my face and drank in the sight before me.

"Hi Rosie" he said, I lunched myself into his strong arms, he lifted me and spun us around both of us laughing. We stopped and stood in a hug

"Thank-God you're safe Eddie" I said into his neck, his arms tightened around me

"Hey it's okay, I'm here now, I'm fine plus I couldn't let my little sister face this world alone right?" I laughed and pulled back

"I'm one month older than you _Little_ brother" he frowned as I laughed,

"How long you been awake?" I asked, he looked guilty,

"Eddie, tell me"

"2 days" he whispered, I was pissed

"2 DAYS! WHY WASN'T I TOLD!"

"I asked them not to, I need to think about things first before I saw anybody and then I found out that Jesse doesn't want me any more –not that I'm sad about that or anything- so I'm re-assigned here which I wanted so badly and then there's the Mia and Dimitri things..." I put my finger to his lips, silencing him

"I'm sorry" I said earnestly, he smiled

"So..." I grinned as a thought just occurred to me,

"So what?..." Eddie and Adrian said together

"We need to go out and celebrate!" they groaned

"Come on, tonight we will go out to the club and have a few drinks and dance just like we used to"

"Alright Little Dampier, can I bring Sydney?"

"Of course. We will invite, Mia, Lissa, Sparky and Steve"

"Sweet, meet you there at 7.30. Gotta tell Sydney."

He gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead then gave Eddie an 'man hug' before disappearing into the trees.

I turned to face Eddie,

"What's wrong?" he looked away "Just spit it out"

"What about the kids? Who's going to want to watch 5 kids, 2 of which are royals and 2 are Hathaway's?" I laughed, he glared at me.

"I will ask Willow, she is good with kids and Josh and Katie like her so bring Gemma over at 7 then you, Mia, Steve and I will car pool together" he opened his mouth to protest,

"Don't Eddie, come on have fun" before he could respond I kissed his cheek and ran off calling over my shoulder

"See you tonight brother"

* * *

**Lissa pov**

"I hungy" Sarah wined

"OK baby here's a banana" she frowned at it

"No, cookie" she wined again, I sighed

"Its banana or nothing" she pushed the banana away

"Okay no food then" I walked off when the phone rang

"Hello?"

"Liss we are going out tonight!" Rose said excitedly

"Why? What's the occasion?" I looked down at Sarah tugging on my shirt crying

"Eddie's awake and has been for 2 days so we are going out to celebrate and Willow will look after the kids..." she paused for breath

"Why can I hear crying?" she asked confused

"Sarah's hungry I gave her a banana but she wanted a cookie I said no and now she's crying" Rose began laughing

"Shut up Rose" I growled at her causing her to laugh more.

I thought of Christian and I having sex and sent it to her through the bond, her laughter was replaced by a scream,

"AHHH EWWWWWW God Liss WHY!" I laughed at her

"Not funny Liss, way unfair"

"I'm sorry; I promise I won't do it again. I can't go out tonight" I braced myself for her reaction

"What! Why not!" she yelled

"Tasha wants Dominique and Sarah to spend some 'quality' time with Andy so her and Dimitri are going out tonight so Chris and I are babysitting"

"Come on Liss please" she begged me.

I had an idea but I know she won't like it,

"I have an idea but you might not like it" I said, there was a pause

"You're right I don't like it" Rose said suddenly

"How did you..." I stopped when I realized she must have looked through the bond for the idea,

"Come on Rose it's the only way we can go out tonight" I reasoned

"Fine" she grumbled, "I'll see you at 7 with Eddie, Mia and the kids" she hung up.

I put the phone down and stroked my daughter's silky blonde hair, she looked up at me. Her eyes were the same as Christians but ringed in tears,

"Want a banana baby?" I asked her again, she sniffed and nodded

"Here you go then" I cut up a banana for her and gave it to her. While she sat there munching on her food I called Christian who was out with Tasha and told him the plans for tonight.

* * *

**R pov**

I couldn't stop shaking, from excitement or nerves I couldn't be sure for both were running through me.

"Calm down Ruža tonight will be fine" Steve said gently pulling me closer to him, I snuggled into his chest listening to his strong heartbeat, calming me.

"You ready? Eddie and Mia will be here soon" he kissed me behind my ear as a knock sounded and 2 sets of feet running for the door. I pulled back and kissed his lips,

"Let's go" he nodded

"Eddie!" Lissa squealed and jumped at him, he caught her carefully so Gemma didn't get squashed in his arms

"Nice to see you too Lissa" He chuckled and released her; she gave Gemma a kiss and Mia a hug.

"Aunty Lissa, do I get a hug?" Katie asked, we all looked at her and I couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up for her face was exactly like mine when I feign hurt

"Of course you do sweetie" Lissa said scooping her up and giving her a tight hug and a loud kiss on the cheek. We all laughed when Lissa put Katie down and began chasing Josh around for one,

"Mama mne pomochʹ" (Mama help me) he called out  
"Prosto daĭte yeĭ vozdushnyĭ potseluĭ, i ona ostavit vas v pokoe" (just give her a kiss and she will leave you alone) I called back through the laughter.

We entered the house when a squeal burst out followed by Josh running past us wiping his cheek furiously, causing us to laugh even more.

"·eeti malysha ot parka nakhodit·sya zdesʹ, i Uillou, davaĭ" (Katie the kid from the park is here, and Willow, come on)  
"Okhladitʹ blizhaĭshie (cool coming). Wanna come Gemma?" She nodded, Eddie set her down, and we watched the children run off,

"Liss where's Sparky?" I asked

"Christian hurry up!" she yelled

"Coming!" he yelled back.

Willow rounded the corner, she was a Dampier. Her hair was long and black with natural waves that hung down just below her shoulders; she had lightly tanned skin and brown eyes.

"Willow, thanks for this tonight" I hugged her, she laughed

"No problem, it's nice to see you going out on a date" she grinned as my face lit up bright red, Steve hugged me to him I could feel him smiling.

"Ready" Christian appeared. We all filed out,

"I have my cell on me if anything happens call me" I told Willow, she smiled

"Don't I always?" we laughed and I left.

Music burst from the clubs walls, I ran straight inside pulling Liss and Mia with me straight to the dance floor while the men went up to the bar and met up with Adrian and Sydney. I ran to the bar and dragged Sydney onto the floor with us.

We danced for what felt like hours until we got thirsty and joined the guys who had gotten a table. We joked and laughed relaxing me and making me forget all my problems.

* * *

**What do ya think?**

**Sorry it's a little short  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know im dragging things out so i may do a bit of re-writing of chapters so it's not as long but this chapter and the next i promise will have Dimitri rose things :)**

* * *

**D pov**

Tasha and i had dropped Andy off at Lissa's and come to the club for a night of 'booze and fun' as Tasha put it, I didn't want to but as usual I caved. She ran straight for the dance floor, I headed for the bar and ordered a corona while sitting there trying to forget about Roza.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder, I spun to see my old friend

"Guardian Belikov, good to see you" he said

"Guardian Alto, long time no see" I gestured to the seat next to me, he shook his head

"Come on Belikov there's a table over there" I sat so i could still see Tasha

"So Belikov how's life with Lady Ozera?" I shrugged

"It's like any other charge, but I have to admit I do miss Saint Vladimir's" He chuckled

"You sure it was St Vlad's and not a certain... um... student?" he burst out laughing, presumably at my facials

"Y-you...you knew?" I asked dumbstruck, he laughed harder

"You know Belikov you and Rose were not that subtle and... umm..." he blushed "My room was right next to yours and W.O.W I give you 10 points for stamina" he laughed so hard i thought he was going to choke. I blushed deeply and took a swig of beer avoiding his eyes; I glanced at the dance floor.

My drink spurted from my mouth spraying the table,

"Belikov what the hell?" Alto yelled I ignored him for on the dance floor was my Roza. I couldn't look away I was mesmerised by her denim clad hips, deep red singlet and her amazing hair flipping around her.

"Hello? Belikov!" Alto said clicking his fingers in front of my face refocusing my attention to him

"Hmm... What?"

"You know she's a mother now right?" I didn't need a clarification of who the she was,

"Yeah I know. Her kids look like her"

"Yeah they do but they also look like their father a lot. But boy do they have her attitude and skills, a few days ago my chair breaks and the desk falls causing a bucket of water to fall on me followed by flour. All designed by those 2 little brats" he growled, I laughed until something he said finally clicked in my head,

"You know their father?" he looked surprised

"Umm... Ah... um..." he looked confused

"Yes or no?"

"Yes, but I'm telling you who he is"

"Fine" I looked back to the dance floor to see her go towards a table and kiss that guardian from the park.

"Excuse me" I said and walked to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and calmed down.

"Don't be a coward" I whispered to myself before walking out and straight up to her,

"Roza..."

* * *

**R pov**

"No Mia you can't make me go up there and sing" I stated, she smiled

"Come on please Rose?" Sydney put in, I shook my head

"Fine, I may not be able to make you but I know someone who can" Mia smiled sweetly; I was confused until the images flowed into my brain. I gave a small yelp and clutched my head

"Ruža, are you okay? What's wrong" Steve asked pulling me to him, the others laughed

"What? Why are you laughing?" He asked confused and angry

"Well, you see" Mia began

"Rose at this moment" Eddie continued

"Is seeing some images she doesn't want to see" Sparky chuckled

She is seeing Christian and I having sex, it's the only images that work" Lissa put on the end concentrating

"Oh, Little Dampier, I'm sorry not a pretty sight at all" Adrian pitched in sounding sorry

"Princess i think that's enough" Sydney said slightly panicking

"Do you agree to sing Rose?" Lissa asked sweetly

"Yes...Yes, Yes fine!" I yelled then sighed in relief as the images cut off.

I turned and glared at my best friend

"Lissa, you promised!" I yelled at her

"I know but you are such an amazing singer, come on lets go."

The girls pulled me to the song choices

"I don't know what to sing" I wined

"How 'bout this one 'I kissed a girl by Katie Perry'?" Lissa asked both of us blushing remembering that night we had a bit too much to drink and this song came on making us fell a little bit adventurous...

"No" began Mia breaking me out of my thoughts "how 'bout..." she was cut off

"Roza" I stiffened and turned around to look straight into his deep chocolate brown eyes

"What do you want Guardian Belikov?" I spat at him, he didn't even flinch

"I need to talk to you..." he paused and looked at the girls behind me "...alone"

"No Dimitri. Please just go away, I can't do this tonight"

"But..."

"She said go away" Steve appeared and glared at Dimitri, Eddie stood next to him. Dimitri turned back to face me

"Fine, but Roza we do need to talk" he walked away, i shouted at his back

"Stop calling me Roza!"

I turned to Lissa

"I know what song to sing, let's go" I pulled on Lissa's and Steve's arms and ran to the signup sheet and put my name down, I was fifth and had to wait half an hour to start.

Finally a hot young Moroi jumped on stage; he had short red hair in spikes and bright blue eyes. He welcomed everyone and introduced himself as Ty. The first person was a female Moroi who sung 'My Immortal by Evanescence' –she wasn't too bad-, next was a male Moroi who was very drunk but sing okay I suppose, he sung 'Just the way you are by Bruno Mars'. After him I lost track in trying to calm myself down.

"Well done Leslie, wonderful. Now it's time for Rose singing 'I never told you by Colbie Caillat' Come on up here Rose" Ty called out making the crowd cheer.

I stood up and walked on stage. I searched the crowd as the music began, Lissa called out encouragingly to me, I looked past her seeking out only one pair of eyes. Chocolate brown so deep you could drown. I caught them and didn't look away, I stared into them as I began to sing letting him know that every word of this song is the truth.

_I miss those brown eyes, how you kiss me at night _**(changed to brown from blue to make more realistic)**  
_I miss the way we sleep_  
_Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile_  
_I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you what I should have said_  
_No, I never told you, I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_  
_I can't believe it, I still want you_  
_And after all the things we've been through_  
_I miss everything about you, without you_

_I see your blue eyes every time I close mine_  
_You make it hard to see_  
_Where I belong to, when I'm not around you_  
_It's like I'm not with me_

_But I never told you what I should have said_  
_No, I never told you, I just held it in_  
_[ From: . ]_

_And now I miss everything about you_  
_ (Still, you're gone)_  
_I can't believe it, I still want you_  
_ (And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)_  
_After all the things we've been through_  
_ (I know it's never gonna come again)_  
_I miss everything about you, without you_

_But I never told you what I should have said_  
_No, I never told you, I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_  
_ (Still, you're gone)_  
_I can't believe it, I still want you_  
_ (And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)_  
_After all the things we've been through_  
_ (I know it's never gonna come again)_  
_I miss everything about you, without you_

A stray tear fell; his eyes were full of pain from my words. Perfect.

"Wow that was amazing let's hear it for Rose!" Ty yelled as he came on stage and gave me a hug. I walked of stage and straight into Lissa's arms.

"Next up is... um... Comrade" I stiffened and turned to the stage to see him striding towards the stage full of power and sexiness.

"Well Comrade is singing 'Sorry by Buckcherry'" My breathing stopped, his eyes locked with mine, I couldn't look away from them full of sorrow and pain.

He began to sing each word truth and as much as he's hurt me, I felt the walls around my heart crumble.

_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same_

Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:

This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame

"I'll be right back I need to check something" Steve said quietly and gave me a hug

"Ruža?"

"Hmm?

"I said I'll be right back. You okay?"

"Yea, sure" I kissed his cheek still staring into Comrade's eyes, I felt Steve leave but all I could see was _My Comrade_...

Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:

Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry!

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:

* * *

**D pov**

Roza's eyes lock with mine; she sang each word with truth that dug into me tearing my heart apart. All the pain of what I did and all the strength she had to build up filled her eyes and every word.

She finished the song, a stray tear rolled down her cheek shattering the last of my heart.

""Wow that was amazing let's hear it for Rose!" the guy Ty called out eliciting a roar from the crowd. He hugged her and I felt a growl beginning to rise, he can't touch her she is _MINE…_

"Dimka, you alright?" Tasha asked putting her hand on my arm,

"Yes I'm fine" I said more angrily than intended, she pulled away from me,

""Next up is... um... Comrade" Ty announced

"Who has such a stupid name as that" Tasha mocked, I turned to her angry,

"I do" I growled and strode up onto the stage,

"Well Comrade is singing 'Sorry by Buckcherry'" he handed me the microphone and left. I scanned the crowd until I saw her staring at me, I hoped she could sense my sorrow and apology.

I sang the song full of truth just like she did. Behind her the park guardian hugged her and kissed her but she was still looking at me. I saw him leave and as he did he shot daggers at me, I ignored him.

I finished singing

"Forgive me please" I whispered, my voice broke at the end, tears welled in her eyes.

"Well 2 great singers let's have a vote on the winner" Ty appeared next to me,

"Rose come on up here" he motioned for her forwards, she came as though in a trance and stood on the other side of Ty.

"Okay so make some noise for Comrade" people yelled and cheered –mostly female-

"Okay, okay, quieten down now… How about some noise for Rose!" The crowd screamed again

"Sounds like a tie. You know what this means…" he paused "…DUET!" he yelled out. The crowd screamed in anticipation, I glanced over at Roza who had stiffened.

"Now seeing as how this is sudden we shall pick the song… Randy shuffle it!" Ty said excitedly while another Moroi appeared behind a turntable

"Shuffle initiated… ok in 3… 2…1…" the audience was silent…

"'Broken Strings by James Morrison ft. Nelly Furtado'" he called out, the crowd cheered.

"Lyrics on screen you two, sing the parts you want. Ready let's go!" Ty handed Roza a microphone and left us standing awkwardly.

The music began, it flowed through me.

I began the song…

**(D- Dimitri & R- Rose)**

D - Let me hold you for the last time

D- It's the last chance to feel again

R But you broke me, now I can't feel anything

D- When I love you and so untrue

D- I can't even convince myself

D- When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else

D+R- Oh, it tears me up

R- I tried to hold on but it hurts too much

R- I tried to forgive but it's not enough

D+R To make it all okay

D+R- You can't play our broken strings

D+R- You can't feel anything

D+R- That your heart don't want to feel

D- I can't tell you something that ain't real  
R- Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse

D- How can I give anymore?

R- When I love you a little less than before?

R- Oh, what are we doing?

D- We are turning into dust

R- Playing house in the ruins of us

D- Running back through the fire

D- When there's nothing left to say

D- It's like chasing the very last train

R- When it's too late, too late

D- Oh, it tears me up

R- I tried to hold on but it hurts too much

R- I tried to forgive but it's not enough

D+R- To make it all okay

D+R- You can't play our broken strings

D+R- You can't feel anything

D+R- That your heart don't want to feel

D- I can't tell you something that ain't real  
R- Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse

D- How can I give anymore?

R- When I love you a little less than before?

_D- But we're running through the fire_

_D- When there's nothing left to say _

_D- It's like chasing the very last train _

_R- When we both know it's too late, too late_

_D+R- You can't play our broken strings _

_D+R- You can't feel anything _

_D+R- That your heart don't want to feel _

_D- I can't tell you something that ain't real  
R- Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse_

_D- How can I give anymore? _

_R- Oh, you know that I love you a little less than before_

_D- Let me hold you for the last time _

_R- It's the last chance to feel again_

We were so close, our noses almost touching. Her voice was amazing, and I loved her with my whole body and soul. She was the only one for me no matter what Tasha thought. I wanted to kiss her so badly to strip her of her clothes and of my own and show her how sorry I really was and how much I loved her.

* * *

**So what do you think will happen next?**


	22. Chapter 22 changed slightly

**Changed one part of it it is in bold**

* * *

**Heres a new update for you...Warning there is a lemon in here I will mark the beginning and the end if you don't wanna read it**

* * *

**R pov**

I couldn't stop staring into his eyes, his breath fanned my face. Deep within me an ache made itself noticed, an ache that only being completely naked and moving with him could sate. I love this man with my whole being. His eyes were hungry for me and mine for him.

I leant forward slightly, out lips almost brushing, our breath mingling...

"Wow that was awesome right!" Ty jumped up on the stage interrupting what I was sure was going to happen; I was relieved but also pissed off.

He handed us each a gift card as our 'prize' and shooed us off stage.

I looked towards the doors to see Steve his face full of hurt and anger, crap.

I walked up to him; he refused to look into my eyes,

"I'm sorry" It was all I could say, he just glared at me, no lust or love showing, his eyes razor sharp cut through me

"Don't even bother. I guess you are just like everyone said you were" he said full of venom and pain. He turned and slammed the door in my face.

_"Rose, you ok?" _Lissa asked through the bond, I gave her a slight nod and walked out into the warm air of the Moroi 'night' (human day). I leant against the wall trying to understand what the hell just happened when the door opened revealing the main problem...

* * *

**D pov**

I walked off stage not wanting to leave Roza but knowing she needed to go. I returned to my table with Stan and Tasha still sitting there, Stan looked smug his eyes saying 'I told you so' I glared at him playfully.

"Dimka, what was that?" Tasha asked pissed off, I turned to her calmly

"That Tasha was my way of telling Rose how much she means to me, and I can no longer be your guardian you need to find a new one." I couldn't be bothered being nice to her.

"Fine" she said and walked off towards the bar, I turned to look for Roza who was by the door talking to a very pissed off looking guardian, the one from the park Guardian... Horn that's it, he looked pissed off as he said something and slammed the door in her face as he strode off.

Asshole, I thought to myself. Someone cleared their throat, I turned to the sound

"Belikov, go after her, she needs you. And you need her" was all Alto said,

"Thanks" I muttered before I was already on my way to the door.

I pushed it open into the bright light; I looked around me until I saw her leaning against the wall.

**"Roza…" I said, she didn't look at me or even acknowledge my presence, I tried again.**

**"Roza, I'm so sorry for everything, I didn't want to leave you but I knew that if I didn't then you couldn't have become such an amazing woman and one of the most fearsome guardians in the world." She looked up at me, tears threatening to fall, "I love you" I said, she looked annoyed suddenly**

**"What about Tasha and your son? You can't love me, you have them" she pushed off the wall and began to walk away, I couldn't let her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back,**

**"I left Tasha, I never loved her and Andy isn't my son he's Tasha's"**

**"He looks like you" she shouted at me**

**"Because she found a guy that was similar to me and got knocked up by him" I shouted back at her, she was shocked. I lowered my voice, "I would never lie about this, and he is such an amazing kid nothing like his mother. I will miss him and am sorry I 'm leaving him but I love you too much to stay".**

** She leant back against the wall her eyes roaming taking everything in. Tears began to flow down her cheeks; I reached forwards to wipe them away.**

**"Roza..." was all I said before she pushed off the wall into my arms, pressing her face to my chest**

"It will be okay Roza, I'm here and I'm not leaving again." I pulled her face up to look into her eyes "I promise."

She pressed her lips to mine hungrily, I responded the same.

I don't know how we did it but we somehow ended up in a hotel room.

"I need to call Willow" she said breathless as I trailed kisses down her throat,

"Mmmmm" I responded, she pushed me away and called Willow.

* * *

**R pov**

I couldn't believe I was with Dimitri in a hotel room.

"I need to call Willow" I breathed out as his soft lips trailed kisses down my neck; he mumbled something that felt so good against my neck. I pushed him off me and grabbed my phone and dialled the familiar number,

"Hello?"

"Hi Willow it's Rose"

"Oh, hay. So how's your night?" I paused and looked back at Dimitri on the bed, hunger gnawed at me

"Fine, um can I ask a huge favour?"

"Yea sure anything"

"Could you take my kids back to my house and look after them until Guardian Alto picks them up in the morning?" I asked quickly, she laughed

"Sure... Have fun... you deserve it" she hung up as I felt a blush spread across my face.

"Roza...?" His voice floated to me, I turned and stalked towards the bed.

I pushed my lips to his, revelling in the taste of him. He groaned and rolled us over so he was on top, the weight of him felt right, felt like home.

Before long our clothes were strewn around the room. I was on top of him; I trailed kisses down his body as he groaned my name over and over again sending tingles through my body. I missed this, I missed him.

**LEMON BEGINNING!**

* * *

**D pov**

Her lips travelled down my body, leaving a trial of tingles behind. I couldn't contain the groaning or stop calling her name.

I looked down when I couldn't feel her mouth on me anymore, her eyes were examining me.

"Damn Dimitri... You are so sexy" she said her voice full of sexual prowess making me groan without her touching me. The next thing I knew her body was lowering down over mine, I didn't understand what she was doing until her lips pressed the tip of my manhood jolting me into sitting up, her eyes locked with mine as i watched her take all of me into her mouth. I growled, she started to suck me. Each pull was like fire within my body, a fire that only she can bring out in me.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her up my body until I could press my lips to hers, I rolled us so I was on top, I moved down her body and began to suckle each nipple whist massaging her core. He groaned my name over and over again until it was almost too hard for me to bear any more; I plunged into her core filling her. I hissed at the heat the surrounded me, but it was oh so good.

I thrust a few time before both of us were riding our own waves of pleasure erasing all thoughts except for one...

MINE...

**LEMON FINISHED**

* * *

**R pov**

I woke up feeling happy and safe for the first time in weeks. Strong warm arms were wrapped around my naked form. I looked up at his face; he looked so peaceful like all the troubles of the world were no longer a worry.

"It's rude to stare you know krasivyĭ (Beautiful) he said suddenly, I jumped slightly but relaxed back against him. His eyes opened and looked right into to mine,

"Khoroshiĭ tovarishch utrom" (Good morning Comrade) I whispered, he looked shocked

"Chto?" (What?) I said, still he looked at me; suddenly his lips were on mine,

"You speak Russian?"

"Of course" I laughed, he kissed me harder. I could feel myself getting hotter and hotter for him when my phone suddenly went off. I made to pull away but Dimitri refused to let me go

"Ignore it Roza" I wanted to but I couldn't, I pushed him off me and answered my phone,

"Hathaway"

"I'm sorry to disturb you Guardian Hathaway but your mother is in need of you as she is going into labour"

"What! I'm on my way" I hung up the phone and ran around the room collecting my clothes while Dimitri kept asking what was wrong.

"My mum's in labour and I have to go" I said as I pulled on my jeans, I saw him moving around the room collecting his clothes too.

I was finally dressed and ran out the door to feel Dimitri's presence following me

"What are you doing?" I called over my shoulder not slowing down

"Coming with you of course" I couldn't be bothered to fight with him.

I pushed into the delivery room, my mum was bright red and panting, sweat covered her face. Dad stood next to her holding her hand, the picture of calmness.

"Mum" I walked up to her other side and grasped her hand in mine, she smiled up at me

"You're here"

"Of course I am, I wouldn't miss this for the world" I kissed her hand, she smiled up at me again but it turned into a grimace as a contraction ripped through her body. Her hand was crushing mine but I didn't care, I had gone through all of this... twice she has done it once before I know she can do this. I looked up to see my father cradling his hand to his chest whist glaring daggers at the doorway behind me. I felt mum relax and turned to see what dad was glaring at, or more appropriately who.

I quickly spoke up before dad could ruin this moment with mom and his soon to be new child,

"Baba, don't worry about him its fine" he shot me a disbelieving look that I returned head on, he sighed as mum yelled out

"ABE GET ME SOME FREAKN ICE!" his face softened

"Of course sevgilim" (darling) he kissed her softly and glared at Dimitri as he passed by and left the room.

"Mum I'll be right here okay I'm not leaving, just keep breathing" I told her, she nodded. I released her hand and walked to Dimitri who looked slightly uncomfortable,

"Comrade, you okay?" he looked at me lovingly

"Yea Roza I'm okay. Are you?" he was so sweet to me, he lay his hand against my cheek and I pressed my head into it.

"I don't want you to go but baba doesn't want you here" I pouted, he smiled

"Don't worry Roza we will figure things out and anyway I need to sort out some things" he kissed me sweetly, "I'll be back" he kissed me again and left, the cold air filling the space he was just in.

"Rose!" mum yelled, I ran back to her murmuring calming words that seemed to help. Dad returned a few minutes later with ice, he glanced around the room before nodding to me looking pleased and paid attention to his wife...

Another hour passed until the doctors said she could begin to push. Dad and I encouraged her; I wiped a damp cloth across her forehead when the doctor said one last push. Crying filled the air and mum relaxed, so did dad. However I couldn't until I knew if I had a little brother or sister,

"Congratulations it's a..."

* * *

**D pov**

I left the hospital knowing that I had to talk to Hans about being reassigned here to court.

I knocked on his door,

"Come in" his voice was gruff

"Ah Belikov I was wondering when I would see you." He gestured for me to sit, I did

"What can I do you for?"

"I want to reassigned to court" I blurted out, he looked slightly shocked,

"But why? Aren't you guarding Lady Natasha Ozera?" I nodded, he grumbled something

"Okay Belikov we need more guardians here anyway" I nodded

"Thank-you" I stood up and left to pack my bags and move into guardian residence.

I began packing my bag hoping to leave before either Tasha or Andy got back. I froze, I will miss him so much and I'm sure he will be broken but I need to do this. I will see him again.

I settled into my new room 2 hours later.

I looked around satisfied and left to go to the hospital to see my Roza.

She stood in the waiting room crowded by all her friends, I hung back taking in the sight before me. Roza stood there holding a little bundled up baby with a huge smile plastered on her face. I noted Guardian Horn was nowhere in sight.

"Comrade!" Roza called to me, I smiled at her and strode up to her, as the others left

"I want you to meet my little baby Sister Hayley Jean Mazur-Hathaway" she grinned at me, I grinned back.

"Can I have a hold?" I asked, she frowned slightly but gave her to me. I cuddled her to my chest, she smiled.

"She likes you Comrade" she kissed me

"Well if she's like her sister of course she will" I joked, she laughed

"I can see you as a great father Dimitri" she said suddenly serious

"What?"

"I need to talk to you, but not here. You mind?" she asked holding her arms out for her little sister, I handed her back reluctantly. Rose said she would be right back and left to put Little Hayley to bed with her mother.

* * *

**R pov**

I walked back out to Dimitri, and grabbed his hand in mine.

"Let's go Comrade" I pulled his outside, and we walked along holding hands ignoring the looks from the other Moroi and Dampier alike,

"So Roza, what did you want to tell me?" I froze, unsure of what to do anymore; he cupped my face in his hands,

"Roza, What is it?"

"Have you met my children?" he looked confused

"Yes, we met at the playground"

"Well you see, they haven't had a father as I couldn't tell him about them and now I think he deserves to know..." I paused for a breath "...Dimitri they are yours" I pulled my face from his hands and looked at the ground tears ringing my eyes,

"Roza... Roza look at me... Please Roza look at me" he sounded so confident; I still refused to look at him. He hooked his finger under my chin forcing me to look into his amazing eyes,

"Roza, how?" I breathed out a shaky breath

"Well Lissa and I suspect that because I'm shadow-kissed I can reproduce with other Dampiers." He smiled and kissed me, I pulled back

"You don't think I'm lying?" I asked confused

"Of course not Roza I can also see me in them" he smiled at me, I kissed him again.

"Want to meet them?" I asked

"I've already met the Roza"

"I meant as their father?" he looked shocked, before nodding. I grasped his hand in mine,

"Come on. I can't wait to see them" we ran together back to my house laughing and taunting each other that was until I saw my house.

I screamed and ran towards it, Dimitri calling my name to stop I couldn't I had to get to them; I had to save my children!

* * *

**So what you think?**

**What's happened to her house?**

**I may not be able to update for a few days as my computer is going in to be repaired so yea I promice I will update ASAP**

**xox**


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is the next chapter :)

* * *

**_Previously..._**

**_R pov_**

**_"Come on. I can't wait to see them" we ran together back to my house laughing and taunting each other that was until I saw my house. _**

**_I screamed and ran towards it, Dimitri calling my name to stop I couldn't I had to get to them, I had to save my children!_**

* * *

The door had been thrown off its hinges; it hung on an angle to the left of the frame. My flowers were flattened and some were smouldering, the windows were smashed with glass blanketing everything.

I ran up the stairs into my lounge that looked like it had been hit by a tornado,

"JOSHUA! KATIE!" I called out whilst running around the house looking for any sign of my children.

I checked every room, every cupboard and even the attic but there was no sign off them. I let out a strangled cry as I fell to my knees, tears flowing relentlessly,

"Roza?" his voice floated to me, I heard him enter the room, "ROZA!" he ran to me and pulled me to him. I cried into his chest.

"The... There g-g-gone... D-Dimitri" I sobbed harder he rubbed circles over my back murmuring soothing words in Russian too me

"I promise we will find them and the bastard that took them will pay. I'm sorry Roza. So very sorry. I love you" he kept whispering "I love you over and over again.

A few minutes passed before I pulled back from him,

"We need help" I turned and began walking out of my house when a small whimper registered in my ears. I froze and looked around me,

"Roza, what is it?"

"Shhhh" I shushed him, he looked confused. The whimper sounded again, I walked towards the sound, Dimitri following.

"Roza over here!" Dimitri called and knelt down next to a pile of smouldering rubble that was once a bookcase, he pushed it away revelling a woman Dampier with shoulder length black hair. Her skin was covered in charcoal, burns and blisters, Dimitri rolled her over gently so we could see her face although I already knew who it was. Her face twisted into a grimace of pain as Dimitri lay her down gently.

"Willow..." my voice cracked, she opened her eyes slightly revelling her light brown irises,

"R-Rose..." her voice was hoarse and barely audible "I-I'm so s-s-sorry" she coughed

"No, Willow don't be. This wasn't your fault" I knelt down beside her and picked up her hand, she smiled slightly. Her eyes closed again,

"No, NO, NO WILLOW! Don't close your eyes please! Keep fighting!" I turned to Dimitri "Go get help!" he hesitated before taking off running. I turned back to Willow who had her eyes barely open

"I know w-who d-d-did this" she said, I sucked in a breath

"Who was it Willow please tell me"

"T-T-Tasha" that bitch!

"I'm going to kill her and get my children back the we will all go out for a big picnic at the beach, and you can feel the water running over your legs and the sand between your toes" I began crying the tears rolling down and dropping off the end of my nose,

"Joshua and Katie running up and down the beach splashing each other, their laughter filling the air, and our sandwiches filled with sand but still taste good"

"S-she wasn't a-a-alone" I gripped her hand tighter

"Who was with she with?" she was struggling for breath, he eyes kept closing

"G-G-Guardian... G-Guardian..." she paused

"Yes, guardian who... Who was it!" her mouth was moving but no words were forming. She took one last breath, before falling still her grip on my hand went slack.

"Willow? Willow! No" I wept again, tears for Willow and for my children.

* * *

**D pov**

I ran across court looking for Hans, I ran into his office where he was having a meeting with another 6 guardians from court,

"Guardian Belikov, what is the mean…"

"Josh and Katie have been taken!" I cut him off, he looked confused

"Rose's children have been taken! HURRY UP! HELP ME!" I screamed at him.

"What happened Belikov?" Hans asked

"I don't know but except her house is trashed, our children are gone and the babysitter Willow is badly injured"

"Let's go" he jumped up and motioned for the other guardians to follow. I ran in the lead, we collected more guardian along the way.

I ran in through the door first,

"Roza!" I called out,

"Dimitri" she ran to me, I pulled her against me again

"How's Willow?" I asked, she sobbed harder

"S-s-she's gone" I barley registered the information

"Did she say anything Rose?" Hans asked. She pulled back and looked straight at him, her pain changing into pure fury,

"She told me who took my children"

"Who was it?"

"Tasha Ozera and a guardian but she… she… she passed before I could find out which guardian" she leaned back into me.

"I'll do a role call for every guardian on the premises" Hans told her before turning to one of the guardians examining the house,

"Locke, go get the list of all registered guardians within court now!" the young man leapt to his feel and ran back the office.

"Don't worry Rose we will find them" he looked sorry before sending a group of 5 guardians to watch the footage of the gates to check all cars passing in and out over the past 10 hours.

* * *

**I know it's short but I thought you guys needed at least a little bit before I can completely finish writing it.**

**RxR please :)**

**Will update asap**


	24. AN sorry please read

Hi guys I know you don't like reading these but atm I have so many assessments due its hard trying to write this too. Sorry but I promise as soon as my assessments are finished I will be adding more chapters.

Please don't give up on me just yet.

xoxo


	25. Chapter 24

**Hi people sorry it's taken me so long but here's another chapter and I hope that it is okay. Still have heaps of assessments so will be writing little bits at a time and will update this ASAP I promise. :)**

**PREVIOUSLY...  
**

**"Tasha Ozera and a guardian but she… she… she passed before I could find out which guardian" she leaned back into me.**

**"I'll do a role call for every guardian on the premises" Hans told her before turning to one of the guardians examining the house,**

**"Locke, go get the list of all registered guardians within court now!" the young man leapt to his feet and ran back the office.**

**"Don't worry Rose we will find them" he looked sorry before sending a group of 5 guardians to watch the footage of the gates to check all cars passing in and out over the past 10 hours.**

* * *

******D pov  
**

Around 10 minutes later all the guardians on court filled into the guardians meeting hall Roza, Hans, myself and a few other trusted guardian's stood at the front of the room staring into the faces of over 100 confused guardians. Once every guardian was quiet Hans stepped forwards,

"You might be wondering why you have all been called here today, a serious issue has arisen…" he paused, the guardians looked eager to kick ass

"…Our very own Guardian Hathaway has had a travesty forced upon her" I felt Roza stiffen next to me

"Her house has been broken into and ransacked but most of all…" he paused again, I was getting pissed off can't he just bloody tell them and get out looking for my children. He was still paused when Roza walked forwards out of my embrace

"My children were taken from me, from my home. Natasha Ozera is responsible however she was not alone. One of us helped her." Her voice rang loud and clear it made me proud, "Please, please help me" her voice broke; I ran to her and pulled her to my chest. Her tears soaked my shirt again; I looked up at the shocked faces of the guardians over my crying Roza's head.

"You will be rewarded for finding them, and even though Natasha Ozera is a royal Moroi she has to be punished for her crimes" they nodded in agreement. I pulled Roza back behind the curtains and heard Hans doing roll call. We stood in each others embrace waiting for the helper to reveal themselves.

* * *

**R pov**

I couldn't stand not doing anything but my body wouldn't obey all it wanted to do was to crawl into bed and hide from all the horrors in the world and to hold my children tight to me promising them that we will be fine. To have Dimitri hold us all within his arms protecting us from everything, but this cannot be, for they are not here. I began sobbing again trying to disappear into Dimitri's chest and hide away from the world. He pulled me closer humming to me, I didn't know the song or the tune but it was soothing.

We stood for a while listening to the names of our fellow guardians being called and each answered in return, I heard Hans call out Guardian Horatio, followed by a call of attendance. Next was Guardian Horn, my gut twisted up, I thought I was going to be sick. Hans repeated his name twice but no response came, my blood turned to ice. I pushed away from Dimitri and emptied my stomach onto the ground, he just held my hair back murmuring sweet consoling things.

"He…He took them Dimitri"

"I know Roza, but we will make him pay"

"I just miss them and…" I trailed off; he raised his eyebrow at me

"And…" he prompted

"And it's all my fault" tears began to form

"No Roza it's not your fault, its Tasha's and Guardian Horn's fault they took our children but we will make them pay we will find them and we will bring our little girl and boy home safely" he looked me in the eyes "I promise you I will not give up until we have them in our arm safely" I smiled at him.

"Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Belikov we have a lead" One of the guardians that was watching the tapes informed us. My smile turned evil,

"Let's go get theses motherfuckers that dare touch my children" I stalked off to see the last viewing of my children.

"WHO'S BLOODY CAR DID THEY TAKE!" I yelled for the hundredth time

"I don't know Guardian Hathaway" one of the lab nerds replied nervously

"Well can't you tell from the video?" I asked sweetly

"No ma'am it's hidden" ma'am? How old did he think I was!?

"By looking at it does it look like a guardian's car?" he looked shocked at my question

"I…I guess" he watched the video again. It showed Tasha in the back seat with my children on either side of her sleeping while Steve was in the front driving away. I was beyond mad that I had let this happen to my children after I had promised that I would protect them from everything bad in this world.

"…a guardian vehicle" the tech guys voice said, I looked at him

"Huh? What was that sorry?" I asked politely, he seemed shocked at my sudden change in mood,

"Um… ah it seems that it is a guardian's car" I cut him off,

"Can we track the car using the GPS in it?" again he looked surprised,

"I'm sure we can but it will take me a while" he turned back to his computer and began to open all sorts of windows and typing with magnificent speed.

I was getting impatient and began to pace but was stopped by large warm hands gripping my waist and pulling me down until I sat. I turned startled only to be staring into warm chocolate brown ones, I didn't realise he was here. I leaned against him resting my head against his neck and shoulder, my breath dancing across his throat.

"Sleep Roza, I will wake you once we find something" his voice made his throat vibrate against my forehead, I smiled

"No I need to be alert" she sat up

"Roza, I'm right here I will be awake and I promise I will wake you up. I don't want to lose them either before I had fully met them." He kissed me softly and pulled me pack to him, "sleep" he commanded

"I love you comrade" I whispered before falling asleep feeling safe,

"I love you too my Roza" he whispered back.

* * *

**D pov**

I watched her shout at the poor nerdy tech but I knew to leave her be, I felt sorry for him but he seemed to be handling it well. I found a seat and lowered myself into it watching in amusement and astonishment that Roza could come up with all these ideas of how to find them. He turned to the computers and Roza began to pace, I gripped her hips and pulled her down onto my knees, she turned to face me looking ready to lash out until she realised it was me. I felt her relax and lean into me, her breath dancing along my throat. Her breathing was becoming slow,

"Sleep Roza, I will wake you once we find something" I told her, she smiled

"No, I need to be alert" her voice was strong but was filled with sleep

"Roza, I'm right here I will be awake and I promise I will wake you up. I don't want to lose them either before I had fully met them." I told her truthfully, she sat up and looked at me; I kissed her softly and pulled her back to my chest, "Sleep"

"I love you comrade" she whispered before her breathing became soft again

"I love you too my Roza" I whispered back pulling her tighter to me.

It was silent for a long time only the clicking of the keys sounded in the air, Roza trembled and began to whimper,

"No, No, No, take me leave them alone" she mumbled, I shook her slightly

"Roza?" I said trying to wake her up

"NO! JOSHUA! KATIE! RUN!" she yelled and sat up

"ROZA! Wake up!" I shook her harder, she still didn't wake up, I kissed her and her eyes flew open.

I pulled back and looked her in the eyes rimmed with tears; I brought my hand up to her cheek,

"Roza…" I whispered, her tears flowed and sobs shook her body

* * *

**R pov**

I couldn't stop the tears nor the sobs that that kept running through my body. Dimitri's hand rested on my cheek wiping away the tears only to be replaced by more, I pulled him to me not wanting to let him go,

"Roza, honey what's wrong?" He pulled me to his chest, I didn't want to remember the dream but it assaulted me, I couldn't stop it replaying over and over in my mind or stop my mouth from voicing what I was seeing.

"J-J-Joshua and K-K-Katie were tied up i-in a room and I couldn't get to them, and S-Steve kept hitting me then I s-s-saw someone hit them and I broke free but I couldn't move fast enough. I-I- I untied them but was tackled and beaten b-b-but I could still see them running but psi hounds were set after them. I tried to fight them off me but I couldn't I could only scream and watch as they were caught and... and..." I broke down again. Dimitri's arms tightened around me,

"Roza, that will never happen I will NEVER let that happen to our children I promise you" I clung to him tighter, my tears begun to dry at the honesty and the amount of power in his words. I looked into his eyes, reflecting love, strength and truth. I kissed him needing to be close to him, needing his strength so I could carry on and save my children from the psycho Tasha.

* * *

**D pov**

I felt like a white hot blade had split me in two passing through my heart at the weight of the promise I had made to my Roza. She kissed me desperation clouding her mind. I didn't want to pull away but I knew that if I didn't she would hate herself in the morning. I gently pushed her off me, she wined in protest and more tears fell,

"Shhhh Roza its okay, I'm still here but we can't not tonight" I soothed her she pulled herself closer to me and cried into my shirt. I ran my hands through her hair and down her back rubbing in small circles.

I couldn't believe that one of the best guardians in the world could be brought to tears from this incident, and I think that if I knew them more I would feel the same way. If this happened to Andy it would hurt this much even though he isn't my son...

"ANDY!" I yelled suddenly sitting up,

"What?" she asked confused, as I pulled myself away from her and chucked on some clothes,

"She didn't take Andy with her, god I hope he is okay" I began rambling; she jumped out of bed and got changed too.

I ran out the door Roza tight on my heals, her eyes dried of any tears. If anything has happened to him will never forgive myself...

* * *

**R pov**

I ran behind Dimitri, seeing him so frightened about Andy hurt slightly that he hadn't had this with our children and it was all my fault. I remembered that day that I had made a promise to myself while I was growing up that I would _NEVER EVER_ let my children live without knowing their father for I knew how awful it was.

Before I realised it we were at Tasha's apartment, Dimitri unlocking the door and barging in.

"ANDY!?" he called out over and over again running around the house franticly looking in every room. He dropped to his knees his head in his hands,

"He's not here, he's gone" he kept repeating over and over again. I hugged him tightly to me.

"It's okay we will find him" I kissed his forehead and walked into one of the bedrooms and looked around.

It still had everything in the room; it looked slightly tossed my guess is from packing in such a hurry. I thought back to Joshua and Katie and where they used to hide, I looked in the closet, behind curtains and in draws. I looked under the bed and saw a small cubbyhole in the base of the bed. I stood up,

"Comrade, I think I have something" I called out, he was beside me in an instant questions pouring out of his eyes, I pointed to the cubby that was obscured by the valance. He dropped to his knees and ripped it off the hinges. A pair of terrified Ice blue eyes stared back at him,

"Andy" Dimitri sighed in relief pulling Andy out and into his arms both crying,

"Dimka where's mummy gone?" he said through tears,

"I don't know buddy, I don't know" he stood up and we left.

I couldn't help feeling upset that he got so upset about Andy disappearing; I knew that he knew Andy ever since he was born and only knew our children from a brief encounter. I promised that once we had Joshua and Katie back we would all spend time together as a family.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think :)**

**Will update asap  
**

**love you all for reading this and letting me know that people still read  
**


	26. Chapter 25

**I all sorry for taking forever to update, I have no excuse and I'm sorry but I should be updating more frequently.**

* * *

**D pov**

I gave Andy food and put him into my bed, the whole time Roza was watching me silently. I felt that something was wrong but I couldn't figure it out until I had put him to sleep. His eyes fluttered and a small smile speared on his face,

"I love you Dimka" he whispered before he fell into a deep sleep. I smiled back at him and kissed his forehead,

"I love you to Endi" I whispered back before leaving to find Roza.

She was sitting on the couch talking on the phone, she was angry.

"I don't care, let me talk to them you bitch!" she was shaking with rage; I walked up to her to see her eyes filled with tears and a fire fuelled with determination.

"Roza, what's going on?" I whispered to her, she held up her hand silencing me, I sighed and sat next to her on the couch trying to listen to the person on the phone,

"I will find you and I will kill you, you can't expect me to just let you take my children from me and get away with it" I froze realizing she was talking to Tasha, I held out my hand for the phone, she shook her head and gripped it tighter, I sighed in annoyance and grabbed the phone from her grasp,

"HAY!" she yelled I stood up

"Hello Natasha" I hissed, Rose was trying to pry the phone from my grip, I nudged her slightly

"Dimka" she breathed

"Why Natasha? Why did you take them?" I asked

"Because you love her and you were going to leave me to be with that… that… that blood whore and these abominations of children when you have me and Andy we love you with everything we have. I couldn't let go" she whispered the last part.

"If you did this for Andy then why did you leave him behind, trapped in a cubby hole?" I was disgusted; she took a sharp intake of breath

"Well Dimka I couldn't bring him with me, I never even wanted a child unless it was yours and mine" she laughed bitterly

"You are a cruel woman Natasha, where have you taken them?" she was silent,

"I'm not cruel, just organised. And if you want to find them here's a clue…

_To find where I am you must look to yourself _

_To where two friends fight but only one comes out…"_

"What?" I was confused, she laughed

"Figure it out Dimka" and she hung up

"What did she say? Dimitri? Where are they?" Roza asked, I sat next to her and picked up a piece of paper and pen

"Comrade?" I wrote down the clue and handed it to her

"To find where I am you must look to yourself; to where two friends fight but only one comes out" she was confused "I don't get it?"

I shook my head,

"Neither do I but this is a clue from her, any idea what she is on about?"

"No…I…" I pulled her to me

"We will find them I know we will" I reassured her; she nodded and snuggled into me more.

"Sleep, we will figure this out later" I kissed her forehead and lay down on the couch pulling her with me so she was lying on top,

"I love you"

"YA lyublyu tebya" I whispered, she smiled as sleep wrapped around us both.

* * *

**R pov**

"YA lyublyu tebya" was the last thing I heard before slipping into the arms of the darkness.

Warmth surrounded me bringing with it the familiar tug of a spirit dream; I opened my eyes to look straight into two bright emerald green eyes full of panic.

"Adrian what's wrong?" I asked him,

"I talked to Katie and um she told me where they are, or rather showed me…"

"Where are they?" I gripped his shoulders and shook him slightly

"I don't know exactly but I let her choose the location of the dream and this is where she showed me" the trees that surrounded us blurred and changed into cold concrete walls, concrete floors and an old rusty garage door with an old wooden door leading towards other rooms. It felt familiar to me but I couldn't place why.

"I know this place" I said confused, "But I don't know how…" the walls began to blur again,

"You're waking up, Little Dampier think hard, look back in your memories try to reme…"

I opened my eyes to look right into chocolate brown eyes that can see right to my soul.

"Dimitri, Adrian talked to Katie and found out that they are ok and locked in a factory that looks familiar to me but I can't place it" I hurriedly said, he looked blankly back at me

"What?"

"Adrian talked to Katie via spirit dream walking and found out that they were being held in a factory that seemed familiar to me but I can't remember why I know it..." I trialled off thinking,

"Okay well what did it looked like?" he asked, I ignored him trying to figure out something that had just popped into my head,

"What was Tasha's clue again?" I interrupted him telling me something,

"Um… ah… _To find where I am you must look to yourself, to where two friends fight but only one comes out…" _he said

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled and jumped up

"What's it?" he asked confused

"I know where they are!" I ran to tell Hans to get the guardians ready; I could feel Dimitri running behind me.

"Let's go grab your bags we are heading out I know where they are" I yelled as I burst through the door to the guardian headquarters. They all stared back frozen,

"For fucks sake get your bags we are leaving in 2 minutes!" they all jumped up and ran around grabbing their bags full of weapons and met me by the jets.

"Guardian Hathaway, here" My bag was flung into my arms

"Thanks" I muttered and turned to get on board when a hand gripped my biceps, I turned sharply ready to punch their face when I froze.

"Rose, we will get them and we will make her pay" he said and pulled me into his arms. I stood in the circle of his arms thinking; never would I have ever thought that I would be comforted by the one and only Guardian Stan Alto.

I pulled back,

"Thank-you" I whispered and kissed his cheek shocking both him and me by my actions,

"Let's go" I boarded the jet, Stan following. I scanned the crowd looking for Dimitri, I found him at the back of the jet. I walked down and sat next to him leaning my head against his shoulder, he draped his arm over my shoulder and kissed my head,

"Guardian Hathaway please report to the cockpit, Guardian Hathaway to the cockpit, now! "Someone sent over the speakers, I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Be right back comrade" O kissed him and went up the front to the cockpit to talk to the pilots.

I walked in; they turned to me annoyed,

"Where is it we are going guardian Hathaway?" one of them asked

"Spokane" I said trying not to let my voice break

"Okay, ready for take-off, go find your seat it will be around a 2 hour flight" I nodded and made my way back to Dimitri.

"Where are we going my love?" he asked me, we were seated in the same position as before,

"I couldn't figure out what Tasha had meant, and why the place Adrian showed me was so familiar and it hurt me for I couldn't do anything to find them. I was helpless. That was until all the clues lined up and fell into place I just don't know why I didn't see it before, it was so obvious I mean I've been there before and so have you, and Chrissie, Lissa, Eddie and Mia but it looked different more sinister..." he stopped my rambling with a kiss, I responded instantly pulling his face and body closer to mine, she smiled against my lips and pulled back,

"Roza, I don't understand. Where are we going? "I sighed

"Think about it Dimitri, think about Tasha's clue the first line '**_To find where I am you must look to yourself_**_' _look to yourself being look at me and my experiences then the second line '**_To where two friends fight but only one comes out…' _**I had blocked my experiences out and this line confused me but in the end it was clear as day. Think comrade" he looked confused and deep in thought,

"Roza I don't know can you just tell me" I smiled

"Spokane" His face lit up and it was like a light bulb had finally gone off

"I understand now, Mason never came out but you two fought for your lives" I nodded, he smiled.

* * *

**Did you get figure out the clue before Rose?**

**Update will be very soon, thank-you to all my followers that haven't given up on me :)  
**

**Review please  
**


	27. Chapter 26

**Told you I would update asap ;)**

* * *

**Katie pov**

"Josh?" I whispered in the darkness, I was scared. I hate darkness.

"Josh, where are you?" I whispered louder this time, still no response, a tear slid down my cheek

"Josh I want to go home, Josh help me please I don't wanna be here. JOSH!" I was panicking I couldn't breathe the darkness was like water, pressing down on me as I went deeper and deeper, unable to take a breath. Suddenly I heard a groan, I stopped panicking.

"Josh?" another groan but this one louder

"Josh, where are you?" **(A.N bold is Josh talking)**

**"Here"** he replied, I barley heard him,

**"Katie, where are we?"** he asked

"I don't know." I stood up and tried to walk but ended up tripping on something metal,

"Ow!" I yelled,

**"Katie! Are you okay?" **

"Um... yeah, I'm scared Josh" I began to cry, tears flowed continuously and sobs filled my body.

**"Katie I'm coming just stay where you are"** he called out to me. I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

His arms wrapped around me I turned to him and managed to make out his face, he was crying too. We clung to each other for our life.

"How did we get here?" I asked quietly,

"**The last thing I remember was we were at home with Willow playing games when um..**." he stopped,

"There was a knock on the door and Willow went to answer it and Steve came in, he told us mama said to take us to the park... and ah..." I couldn't remember what happened next,

**"We said no and he got mad, Willow told him to leave or she will call mama and he... he... he hit her, hard. I jumped up to stop him but that scar face lady walked in and put me in a ring of fire like Uncle Chris did sometimes."**

"She turned to us and said we are vermin of the world and mama never deserved to have us or him. Josh who was she talking about?"

**"I don't know" **we sat in silence when a door suddenly burst open, light blinded us someone stood in the middle of it. Josh jumped up and stood in front of me

"**Don't touch my sister!" **he yelled, the figure just laughed. It was like wind chimes, beautiful.

"Fear not little one, I have no intention of hurting you... yet" she laughed again.

The lights turned on revealing where we were. It had concrete walls, concrete floors and an old rusty garage door that looked like it hadn't opened in years, and scar face was standing by the old wooden door that I guess leads towards other rooms. There were no windows making the garage door and the wooden door our only way out. It was cold in here; we could see our breath puffing out in front of us in white clouds.

"Here's a sandwich" I looked up to see Steve was standing next to scar face holding 2 sandwiches and 2 bottles of water

"Steve, can we go home now I don't like it here" he looked at me, no emotions showed

"No Katie you can't not yet" I began crying again. Scar face laughed and walked out Steve following her. He put our food on a tray on the ground buy the door. I shivered.

"I'm cold Josh" he sat next to me and pulled me into his arms

"Me too, Katie"

I began to fall asleep, but fought to stay awake,

"Sleek Katie I will look after you I promise" Josh said. I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to see the sun shining and the waves crashing, I could feel the grittiness of the sand under me. Where am I?

"KATIE! Thank god" I turned to see Uncle Adrian staring at me

"Why are you in my dream uncle Adrian?" I asked confused

"Spirit lets me go into people's dreams but anyway, where are you Katie? Are you and Josh okay? How many people are with you? Are you getting enough food?"

"Uncle Adrian, shut up" I yelled, he smiled

"Where are you Katie?" I looked around me

"A beach I guess?" he laughed

"No I mean where are you and Josh being kept?" oh

"I don't know, it has concrete walls and floors an old rusty garage door and a wooden door" he looked confused

"Katie I'm going to try something okay" I nodded "Oaky I need you to concentrate on where you guys are, can you do that for me?" I nodded again, "Good girl okay think about it now, think of every detail of the room" I closed my eyes and thought of the walls being dark at the top and bottom but light in the middle, the floor was covered in small rough pebbles that hurt if you moved too much. The garage door being rusty, the wooden door slightly bending off its hinges, the coldness of the air and the smell of rust, damp stuff and something really yucky.

I opened my eyes and was scared, the beach was gone only the scary room was here, I begun shaking.

"Katie look at me" I turned to see Uncle Adrian, I jumped into his arms and begun to cry. He held me tightly

"It's okay little flower, I'm right here this is a dream they aren't here" he comforted me, I want mama.

The walls began to melt around us,

"You are waking up little flower, your mama and papa will be with you soon I promise" he kissed my forehead and disappeared as darkness washed over me.

I sat up fast hitting something as I did,

"Ow! Katie!" Josh complained, I looked at him

"Sorry Josh, I was scared" he just sat rubbing his jaw that I had head butted

"Josh I saw Uncle Adrian and showed him where we were and he said mama and papa are on their way to save us." I grinned

**"Huh?"**

"Uncle Adrian said that his sprit can let him see other people's dreams. He came into mine and he told me to concentrate on this room and then when I opened my eyes I was in here with Uncle Adrian and he left but told me mama is coming to get us but he also said papa was coming too." He looked at me confused.

"What?"

**"Nothing, you hungry?" **my stomach growled, he smiled and cautiously approached the door for the food and ran back to me with it. We ate in silence waiting for mama to come save us.

* * *

**R pov**

It was nearing the 2 hour mark when the pilots said we had 10 min until we landed. I pulled away from Dimitri and walked up to the front of the jet so all the guardians on board could see me.

"Okay, we will be landing in Spokane, we have 4 Jeeps waiting for us and 4 of the St Vladimir's Academy guardians will be accompanying us. You will be split into the 4 groups and each group will have 1 St Vlad's guardian" I looked at all their faces, many were eager others looked bored ad some looked pained.

"Locke, Jameson, Keller you will be paired with Yuri and you will be _Tango_ team" they nodded

"Rigor, Hanna, Peters you will have Joyce and will be _Zulu_ team" they nodded as well

"Donovan, Ward, you will have Stan and Daniels, _Beta _team" Stan grinned at me

"Belikov, Castile, and myself will have Alberta and will be _Alpha_ team" I took a breath,

"The plan is we approach the factory where my children are being held stopping 1 block away so not to give away our position, _Alpha_ will be in the front we will enter first through an entrance that I believe will be less guarded for it is a hidden one.

It is around the back of the building so we need to be quiet and stealthy, from what I can remember there is another factory that almost wraps around the whole factory. We will enter the grounds of the big factory and follow it around to the back of our target from there we will have to jump the fence, _Tango _will be acting as members of the public there is quite a lot of foot traffic and a new cafe has just been put in so figure out your plan but you need to have eyes on the factory at all times keeping us informed of guard numbers and all of that stuff."

I took another breath, this was tiring,

"_Zulu_ will be waiting in a position by the large factory gates hidden form targets sights ready for the call to enter and lastly _Beta_ is going to be alongside _Alpha _until entering the target, _Alpha's _will go left and _Beta's_ right clearing all rooms and disposing of anybody that gets in the way. However if Guardian Horn or Natasha Ozera are found before _Alpha_ or me they are not to be harmed for they are mine" I sighed

"Any questions?" I asked hoping that nobody would but of course there was always one person,

"Yes Guardian Alto?"

"Nothing I just wanted you to experience this feeling that you gave me every class" he laughed, I glared at him and made my way back to my seat but not before stopping behind Stan and smacking the back of his head, he complained I just laughed.

"ALBERTA!" I yelled and ran into her embrace

"Rose, you haven't changed a bit" she smiled and hugged me tighter

"I have too, I've gotten more mature. Being a mother does that to you" I said matter of factly, she chuckled and we stepped back from each other,

"Guardian's Yuri, Joyce, Daniels and Alberta I really appreciate your help" they smiled and nodded

"We have split into teams already, _Alpha, Beta, Tango and Zulu _ each of you will be in one for you all were part of the rescue mission all those years ago" I smiled at them and turned to face my guardians,

"Formation!" I yelled, they all appeared in 4 lines, I turned to Alberta and grinned

"_Zulu _front and center" they broke apart and formed a line in front of me

"Guardian Joyce meet your team, Guardians Rigor, Hanna and Peters" they all nodded a hello

"Return, _Tango_ front and center" _Zulu _returned to formation Joyce following while _Tango _formed in front of me,

_"_Yuri will be joining Guardians Locke, Jameson and Keller. Return, _Beta _front and centre. Daniels you will be a part of _Beta _team. Return, _Alpha_ front and centre" Dimitri looked amused by this show for we only ever did it when it was a special ceremony or something but he knew I just loved to be in charge and have the ability to boss people around,

"Alberta welcome to _Alpha_" she laughed

"I expect the court guardians to explain the plan of attack to or St Vlad's. Be ready in 5 min to leave. Dismissed" I couldn't help but laugh.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. I pulled back and smiled,

"What was that for?" he asked

"'Cause I can" I laughed and kissed him again.

"BERTIE!" someone called out, I peered around Dimitri's body to see Alberta and... Stan? In an embrace similar to the one Dimitri and I were in. Dimitri chuckled, I looked up at him

"What's funny?" I asked

"You are Roza, I thought you knew about them but your face right now is priceless" I pulled away from him and punched his arm

"Ow, what?"

"You know what" I responded and walked off only to see Alberta and Stan playing tonsil hockey, EWWWW.

"Let's move out!" I yelled and jumped into the driver's seat of the jeep in the front of the line, Dimitri jumped in the passenger seat while Alberta and Eddie sat in the back.

I drove like a maniac but got us 1 block from the target in one piece and in good time too. Dimitri and Eddie had filled Alberta in on the plan of action so we were ready to go once the other 3 teams arrived.

_Tango _was all set up across the street and so far only 4 guards had been spotted and no sign of Tasha or Steve, _Zulu_ was in position while _Alpha _and _Beta _went one group at a time. We paused miming counting 1,2,3 before 3 of us jumped the fence and paused, we listened through our ear pieces for _Tango_ to report if we were spotted, we weren't, the next 3 jumped over and again we waited, Dimitri and Eddie were the last two to jump over for they were the bigger of us all.

We slowly stalked towards where I knew the door would be, we went down a set of stairs, we stopped right in front of it,

"_Zulu, Tango _be ready, going in on my count 1... 2...3... go" Dimitri busted down the door, Alberta and I went in with our Beretta 92 hand guns (we all had one) at the ready, nobody came, I signaled the others to enter and we split into our 2 units.

We had to do down a flight of stairs to a new floor before being able to move back up the floors, we had already checked 2 floors with no signs of Tasha or Steve or even the guards, we heard gun shots and Stan said they took down 2 while _Zulu_ like us hadn't seen anybody yet.

I began to get queasy in my stomach as I came up to a door that was eerily familiar, I signaled the team to stop and motioned towards the door, they nodded. Again I mimed 1,2,3 and kicked the door down, we heard the clicking of guns being cocked ready to fire. I froze, before me were 10 guardians all with Walther P38 hand guns pointed right at me, I ignored them my eyes focused on my little boy and girl struggling in the grip of Steve while Tasha held 2 guns to their heads.

"NO!" I yelled, she just smiled at me and cocked one of the guns,

"Put your guns down Rose, all of you unless" she grinned again and pointed the cocked gun at Katie's head

"NO TASHA DON'T" I yelled desperately, "Look I'm putting it down see" I placed it on the ground and heard the others following my lead,

"Kick them away" I complied and heard the other guns scraping along the concrete,

"Sit down" I sat. We were in silence for a few moments

"So Rosie, does this feel familiar?" she sneered at me, I flinched causing her to laugh

"Thought so. How was my clue, easy enough for you? No it wasn't was it, you had to have your daughter tell that pathetic playboy who intern told you. How long do you think it would have taken you to figure it out yourself hmm? Not so smart are we?"

"Don't talk about my mum like that scar face!" Josh yelled at her. I saw her eyes flare up,

"You didn't teach him good manners Rosie, you will pay for taking Dimka from me, and taking my future and lastly for contaminating the earth with these vermin" I saw her other hand cock the second gun and begin to raise it towards his head

"Say goodbye to your children Rose"

"NO! Please no don't Tasha please! Take me, take me, TAKE ME! Not them I did this leave them be!" I pleaded on my knees, she pretended to look thoughtful

"Hmm, no"

"NO!"

"TASHA STOP!"

His voice echoed around the room freezing Tasha, she looked over at us

"Dimka, can't you see I'm doing this for us, so we can be together without these... these things" she pointed at me and the children, she wouldn't look at him

"I know Tasha and I want that, I want it to be just you and me but I don't want anybody to get hurt" he said, my heart began to break, he's leaving me again, he stood up his movements slow, purposeful.

"Tasha, look at me" she refused "TASHA look at me" her head snapped up he was so close to her now, he reached forwards and cupped her cheek with the scar, she sighed and leaned into his hand, her guns dropping slowly

"Tasha what are you doing he's tricking you!" Steve yelled at her

"No he loves me" she yelled at him,

"Look in her eyes and tell her you love her, and then tell me he's not tricking you" he growled out

"Why should I, I don't have to prove anything, especially not to you. You are her puppy after all, she says jump and you say how high. You are worthless" Dimitri spat at him. Steve began shaking with fury he dropped Katie and Josh onto their feet keeping hold of one of their arms in on hand and began to stalk towards Dimitri fist clenched ready to punch him when a gun rang out.

I flinched at the sound, Josh and Katie's screams filled the air I jumped up ready to tackle Steve to get my children, before I could take a step I was shoved to the ground I went to fight off my attacker when crying sounded and wetness soaked my clothes I looked down and my children were clinging to my legs tears falling down their faces blood splattered on their faces and clothes I pulled them to me and checked them making sure it wasn't their blood.

It wasn't. I pulled them to me and just sat there holding them close to me murmuring calming words. Slowly their tears began to dry and their sobs stopped and their breathing became deep and even, they had fallen asleep.

* * *

**D pov**

I had to think of a plan fast or my son was going to be killed, Roza was pleading on her knees for Tasha to let them go and take her instead. She pretended to think over the offer and said no. A plan suddenly formed in my mind

"TASHA STOP!" I yelled everyone froze

"Dimka, can't you see I'm doing this for us, so we can be together without these... these things" she pointed at my children and Rose. She wouldn't look towards me; I made my voice soothing, calm

"I know Tasha and I want that, I want it to be just you and me but I don't want anybody to get hurt" I hated to hurt Roza like this but hoped she realised that this was only a plan, I stood up slowly so not to startle her. I needed her to look at me,

"Tasha, look at me" she refused "TASHA look at me" I said more forcefully her head snapped up, I reached out and cupped her scarred cheek, out the corner of my eye I saw Steve take a step towards us. She sighed and leaned into my hand her guns were slowly dropping. I nearly had her guns within my reach when

"Tasha what are you doing he's tricking you!" Steve yelled at her breaking her out of her peace, she pulled out of my hand and raised her guns again,

"No he loves me" she yelled at him, her eyes blazing. He grinned and turned to me

"Look in her eyes and tell her you love her, and then tell me he's not tricking you" he growled out, crap I thought,

"Why should I, I don't have to prove anything, especially not to you. You are her puppy after all, she says jump and you say how high. You are worthless" I spat at him trying to act love struck.

He dropped Katie and Josh onto their feet, they put one of each of their arms in one of his hands while the other clenched into a fist.

He stalked forwards dragging them with him; he raised his fist ready to punch me when **BANG! **Tasha's gun fired, blood flew in all directions.

I tackled Tasha and took her guns from her, and put her in hand cuffs before she even knew what was happening. I glanced over my shoulder to check on Katie and Josh, they were holding onto Roza for dear life, Alberta and the others were fighting the 10 guards _Zulu _showed up and with them the fight was over quickly.

Steve was on the ground a bullet in the head, blood pooling around him.

"Dimka, why? I thought you loved me" Tasha cried

"I never have and will never love you Tasha, you are pathetic and a horrible person that deserves to die but  
I think death is too easy for you, you deserve life in Tarasov" She began crying

"But I love you... I love you... I love you..." she kept repeating I stood up pulling her with me

"Locke come take this trash please and watch her hands she is a fire user" I ordered, Locke came up to me and patted my shoulder

"You did good man, you did good" he said before taking Tasha away.

I walked over to Roza and my children sitting on the floor. Their eyes were closed; I lowered myself behind my Roza and pulled them to me encircling them in my arms, protecting them.

"Comrade?" she asked quietly

"Yea Roza?"

"I love you" I smiled

"I love you too" I kissed her head and held her close to me.

I don't know how long we sat there for when Alberta and Stan came over to us hand in hand,

"Dimitri, we are ready to go. We also have another Jeep for your family and a separate jet for you lot too" Alberta smiled at me.

"Thank-you Alberta, Stan" they nodded and walked off.

* * *

**So do you like it not like it? Please let me know xox :)**


End file.
